What are we gonna do now?
by screaminheathen69
Summary: This picks up at the end of 'Chosen'. The gang heads to LA to figure out their next step, only to stumble onto a prophesy concerning one of their own and an old enemy.
1. Default Chapter

_This picks up where Buffy season 7 leaves off (well done, I must say), and before the beginning of Angel season 5. So, not having seen any of season 5 when I started writing this, I hope all shall be forgiven as I'm sure there will be plenty of inconsistencies. I hope Mr. Whedon will forgive me for borrowing his marvelous creations for a while, I promise to return them only slightly used. This also being my first attempt at writing, PLEASE be kind, feedback would be very much appreciated. Enjoy, and All Hail to the Goddess Willow. _:)

WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOW?

By screaminheathen69

...As buildings crumbled and the ground fell into the collapsing Hellmouth, Buffy ran faster than she had ever run, leaping from rooftop to rooftop trying to stay ahead of the rapidly expanding crater. She could see the school bus just ahead of her, barely keeping ahead of the collapse itself, Dawn pressed against the back window urging her on.

She was tired, bone tired, but with one last tremendous effort, the Slayer managed to leap onto the roof of the fast moving bus.

As the bus reached the sign at the edge of town, the collapse slowed and finally halted. Robin Wood stopped the bus, and all those who could still walk got out and took in the devastation.

Sunnydale was gone. One huge hole in the ground.

Faith crouched next to Robin as he gasped for breath. She could hear him muttering to himself. "Well, guess I'm out of a job..." Faith smiled to herself, then leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "Don't you be worrying about a job, R, I can think of a whole lotta great things for you to do. Besides, I still want that surprise you promised me." Wood smiled at her, then gave her a quick kiss. "Sounds nice, but I think we should wait 'til later to discuss what duties my new position will entail."

Faith laughed, and winked at him. She knew, just absolutely knew she was gonna like this guy. As one of the newly minted Slayers started to tend Robin's wound, Faith got off the bus and walked towards Buffy and the Scoobies. The Scoobies were joking about the mall, of all things.

Dawn looked at her sister and asked "What are we gonna do now?" Everyone looked at the Slayer to see what her response would be.

Slowly, a smile came onto Buffy's face. Yes, she was tired, the kind of exhaustion that you feel right down to your bones, and she was feeling the loss of so many of the brand new Slayers that had given everything they had only to fall to the Uber-Vamps. And most of all, she grieved the loss of Spike. Spike had saved them. Saved the world, in fact. And in that final redeeming moment, with the light of a thousand suns blazing through him, she had seen the absolute love for her in his eyes, and had finally realized that she had truly loved him.

All this, and still the smile. Because they had won. And now, for the first time since learning of her destiny, she could actually see a future. For her, for her sister, for Willow and Xander, for all of them. Because she wasn't alone anymore. There was now a world full of Slayers, and even Faith had returned to the fold.

_Demons better beware,_ she thought to herself. But first...

Buffy turned to her sister and gave her a hug. "What are we gonna do now, huh?" Dawn nodded. "First, we need time to rest and heal up. We all need a HUGE breather, 'cause just because we stopped yet another apocalypse - and what was this, like number twenty -something- as we've all figured out from wonderful, wonderful experience, there'll always be another one. Probably tomorrow."

Willow and Giles smiled in response to this, knowing perfectly well Buffy was probably right. Xander rolled his eye, leaned over and said to Willow in a loud stage whisper "We need to form a union. Really startin' to think we need to get some overtime & hazardous duty pay."

Willow giggled. "I'da thought you'd be more interested in the health insurance, Mr. Depth Perception." She reached up and snapped the band on his eye patch.

Xander smacked her in the back of the head as the whole group broke up laughing.

"Careful," Kennedy said as she stood with her arm draped around Willow's waist. "You keep smacking a Goddess in the head like that, and you're liable to have a lot worse problems than depth perception." Willow just laughed, and squeezed Kennedy back. Xander, Buffy, Dawn, and Faith all looked at Kennedy and Willow and chorused "Goddess?" Willow smiled tiredly, "It's a long story."

Dawn gave Willow a funny look, then turned back to Buffy. "O.K. R&R. Sounds good. Didn't want to go back to school anyway. No prob there. But where are we gonna go? Home, not to mention all our clothes and everything we owned, just went all sinkhole-y on us. And I _just _finally got the Evanescence c.d. Geez." Buffy thought for a couple of seconds, then looked at Faith and grinned.

"I heard about this great hotel in L.A. Heard it caters to guests with 'special needs'. Very exclusive."

Faith grinned back. "It's the best B. Luxury digs all the way. Even has a dungeon complete with chains and handcuffs for those really interesting nights." She waggled her eyebrows at Robin, who had been helped off the bus and was sitting on the ground looking very happy to be alive, as she said the last. He just smiled and shook his head. This girl was going to be very interesting. If she didn't kill him in the process. Xander smiled to himself, he knew from experience that Wood was in for the ride of his life.

Dawn looked back and forth between Wood and Faith. She new she was missing some kind of innuendo there. Oh well. She'd ask Willow later. That was always good for a laugh, watching a powerful witch get all flustered while trying to explain smoochies and other interesting things.

Buffy shook her head in wonder. She couldn't believe her good luck, to be surrounded by people like these, who even hurt and grieving could still go out of their way to make the people around them laugh. People who had done nothing less than help her to save the world more times than she could count. "Okay, kiddies, into the bus. Who's still in good enough shape to drive? And has the depth perception," she put in quickly as Xander started to say something.

He smacked her in the back of the head, too.

Faith smiled. "Nothin' wrong with my shape, B. I'll drive."

"Well then, driver, to the Hyperion Hotel, and don't spare the hamsters under the hood."

Willow turned at that remark. "Hamsters? What hamsters? There can't really be hamsters under the hood, can there? Even the schoolboard wouldn't be that mean, would they? Lemme see under the hood! I will not let those poor hamsters work their cute little selves to death just to haul us around..."

The laughter was deafening as the bus started towards L.A., passing the sign by the side of the road:

_NOW LEAVING SUNNYDALE : COME BACK SOON_

Chapter the Second

Angel was pacing. Nothing new there. And brooding. Nothing new there, either. It was killing him not being there to help Buffy. He knew deep down that she was right, he had to be the second line of defense if the First managed to get past her. Knew he and the rest of his friends were the only chance the world had if ...if...Buffy lost. He couldn't bear the thought of it. Seeing her again, kissing her again had been like a bolt of lightning through his system. He had kept telling himself that he'd put her behind him, moved on, etc., etc., ad infinitum. Bull. Not hardly. And that made it worse. Because he knew that if she failed, she would die. And he could _not _stand the thought of that at all.

That whole apocalypse thing would suck too, of course...

_Screw it! I'm gonna go find out what's going on. _The lack of news was killing him. All they had heard so far was that the entire city of Sunnydale had collapsed into a gigantic sinkhole. Even Wolfram & Hart was having trouble getting any info. All they could say was that it seemed that the Hellmouth had shut down. The one in Cleveland was getting rumbly though. He didn't care. He just wanted to know what had happened to Buffy, Dawn, Faith, and Willow. He was even curious about Spike and that idiot Xander.

Wesley and Fred had been watching him pace for the past several hours. They were worried too, of course. They had just helped fend off an apocalypse, and were not looking forward to fighting off another one. As Angel turned and started for the door, Wes called out. "Where are you going?"

"Out. I've gotta find out what's going on, this is driving me nuts."

"Well, that oughta be a pretty short trip", a new voice said. Angel froze in his tracks and looked up at the doors. "Buffy!" He leapt to the top of the stairs, picked her up and swung her around like she was a doll, planting a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Toldja the service was great here, B."

Angel almost dropped Buffy.

"Faith! You made it too!"

"Yup. Me, B., and a whole busload of brand spankin' new Slayers."

Angel looked at Buffy, obviously confused. "Slayers?"

Buffy nodded tiredly, and pointed over her shoulder with her thumb at everyone getting off the school bus. "Long story. We really need a place to stay for a while, Angel. We've been through Hell -"

"Literally," put in Willow as she paused in the door to give Angel a hug.

"-and we've got wounded, and I really, really need a long hot shower," Buffy finished.

Dawn pinched her nose and pulled a face as she walked past Buffy. "You got that right."

Buffy was too tired to even make a snappy comeback. She'd get her later. Revenge, best served cold, blah blah blah. "So, think you could put us up for a while?" She gave him her best puppy-dog-eyes-look, and so did Willow, Dawn, Kennedy and Faith. Didn't quite come off on Faith, though. She just looked horny. Hell, she always looks horny. Gotta have Faith. _Ahem..._back to the subject at hand...

Angel smiled, wrapped his arm around her, feeling very happy for the first time in quite a while. "No problem. Stay as long as you need to. Recent developments have made it so keeping the hotel open for business isn't quite as important as it used to be."

Several hours and one extremely long shower later, Buffy sat beside Angel on the couch in his office. Dawn, Willow, Faith, Kennedy, Xander, Giles, Wesley, Lorne and Fred were perched on whatever seat was available. Lacking the quick healing powers of a Slayer, Robin Wood had been taken to a hospital, where two of the newly minted Slayers were watching over him, and Faith had promised to come visit him after they got everyone settled in. They had gathered to catch up a little before crashing for the night. Willow was sitting in Kennedy's lap, with the new Slayers arms wrapped tightly around her . Kennedy was lost in the memory of Willow as she performed the spell that had transformed her, still in awe of the unbelievable power of this unassuming young woman that she had fallen so completely in love with in so short a time.

Angel was staring at Willow, trying to reconcile his memory of a mousy but sweet computer geek with the sight of the powerful wicca sitting in his office. Kennedy was almost babbling, relating the story to the rest of the group. "It was the most amazing, beautiful thing I've ever seen. I still can't believe it. Any of it. And I was there. Right there. Witnessing the birth of a Goddess."

Willow smiled. "I don't think I've quite gotten that far yet. Goddess in training maybe..."

Kennedy leaned in closer, whispered in Willow's ear, "Well, you're _my_ Goddess."

Willow got a silly grin. "Oh, does this mean you're gonna worship the ground I walk on and raise up temples to me?"

"Sure. And I can think of a few other ways to worship at your feet, too."

Willow blushed.

"What are we gonna call the church?" Xander had to get his two cents in.

Buffy piped up, "The Temple of the Almighty Rosenberg."

Faith looked at Willow. "We ain't gonna hafta get up early on Sunday's to go to services are we?"

"Gawd, I hope not," put in Angel, "that's my sleep-in morning."

"Silence, minions, or you shall encur my terrible wrath!" Willow put on her 'resolve face', trying not to crack up.

They sat and joked and talked for hours, until exhaustion finally started to catch up to them. As everyone started to filter out to their rooms, Faith flipped Buffy and Angel a wave. "I'm gonna slip over and see Robin before I crash. Later." Buffy stopped her at the door and asked her to hold up a minute. Buffy looked bashful, obviously trying to figure out the right way to say what she wanted to tell Faith.

"Thank you, Faith."

"For what?"

"Everything. Helping to put Angelus back in his box. Coming back to Sunnydale in spite of the history there. And the history with me. You helped all of us, you helped me, you helped save the world. And I'm glad you're back in my life. I'm glad we could finally make peace. You're my sister as much as Dawn or Willow, and I'm glad the family is back together like it should be. That is, if your planning on sticking around..."

For a few seconds, Faith's face softened as what Buffy was telling her sank in. "Yeah. I think I am. It feels kinda good to be back on the side of the angels again. No pun intended, A." Angel just grinned. The go-to-Hell smile came back to her face then. "Besides, it oughta be one Helluva ride." Winking at them, she turned and bounced up the stairs. She wanted to go see Robin, wanted to see if he wanted to be a part of this new life of hers. She stopped at the doors and looked back over her shoulder. "Yo, B."

"Yeah?"

"You're welcome."

Buffy smiled to herself as Faith left. It was good to have her back. Angel wrapped his arms around her from behind and squeezed gently. "You really should go cop a few z's, ya know." She rested her head on his shoulder, taking comfort in his reassuring presence.

"I know, I know, I'm going, forty winks bound. Thanks again for taking us all in. I know you've gotta realize a hotel full of untrained Slayers is gonna be a real mess."

"I know. Sounds like fun. Been too damn quiet around here lately. It'll keep us entertained until the next apocalypse."

"Oh, if you want to be entertained, just talk to Andrew. He, Xander, Amanda and Giles have the whole 'Dungeons and Dragons' thing going. Great fun. All the rage."

Angel pulled a face. "Not so much..."

Chapter the Third

Kennedy ran a tub full of hot water and bubbles, then called to Willow. Willow looked though the door into the steamy room and caught sight of Kennedy standing there, wearing nothing but a come-hither smile. "Oh, baby, as much as I'd like to, I'm just to tired for smoochies right now," she said tiredly.

Kennedy grinned and held her hand out to Willow. "I know, I just thought we could soak together for a while before we crash. The worshiping can wait 'til morning. It's liable to take a long time, and being well rested would definitely be a good thing."

"Ahh, a truly inspired plan. I think I could like this Goddess thing."

They settled into the tub up to their necks, Willow resting against her lover, while Kennedy gently massaged her shoulders. After a while, Willow dozed off. Kennedy smiled, gathered her up and carried her to the bed. As she stood there looking at the wicca's glistening form, she smiled and shook her head . _Damn, how did I ever get this lucky? _She curled up next to Willow, holding her tightly, and fell asleep, a very happy Slayer.

Xander was standing at the window, staring at the view outside without really seeing it. The events of the last few years were weighing heavily on him. Jenny Calendar's death. Joyce's death. Buffy's death and resurrection. Tara's death, and the horror that followed when Willow decided to take out her vengeance on the world. All the barely averted apocalypses. Losing his eye. And Anya. The love of his life. Andrew had told him how she had died, fighting the good fight (against her better judgement, of course), and saved his life. It helped. Some. But not enough. Deep down, he had always held out hope they would get it right someday. And now she was gone. He had tried hard all day, tried to be himself, crack jokes like usual. Had succeeded for the most part. Even now, he knew his most valuable role was in keeping spirits up, not letting things get to serious. And tomorrow, he would take on that role again. But for now, he let the grief take him. _Oh, Ahn.._

Giles sat with his feet propped up, sipping on some absolutely marvelous brandy that Angel had come up with from somewhere. _Sometimes I can almost forget he's a vampire. And what he did to me...and to Jenny. _Of course, that was Angelus, not Angel, and Giles had for the most part made his peace with that years ago. Still hurt, though. He and Wesley had talked briefly about future plans, about what to do now that the Watchers council had been wiped out, especially with all those new Slayers out there. He had a few ideas, was going to have to run them by everybody. _Tomorrow, _he thought to himself. _I'm too bloody tired to think straight tonight anyway. _He imagined he could almost hear the bed calling his name. _Just one more brandy, then to bed..._

Andrew lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was so thoroughly amazed that he wasn't dead, he couldn't get to sleep. He had truly come to regret his past actions, most of all killing Jonathan. He had resigned himself that he would pay for his transgressions, was sure he'd die in that final battle with First and its minions. But he hadn't. Anya had fallen while protecting him, in fact. And that was a powerful lesson to him. Even she, an ex-vengeance demon, had been able to see the value of humanity, something he'd been unable to do until the Slayer had taken him back down to the Seal and made him believe she was going to kill him. He had begun to help out with the potentials, and finally had screwed up the courage to go and join in the battle, even if he died in the process. Because it was right. And now he could see he had some choices to make. Go back to being the little weasel he had been all of his life, or go on helping, doing the right thing. He smiled to himself. _Who'da thought? Who would ever have believed that doing the right thing could feel so good? _Realizing that he'd already made his choice, he rolled over and was blissfully asleep five minutes later.

Dawn laid in her bed, not quite asleep. She was feeling the loss of Spike. He had always treated her as an equal, calling her his 'Nibblet', never looking down on her as if she was a child. He had protected her, watched over her for such a long time that not having him here was like a huge hole in her life. She had had a crush on him for a long time, silly, she knew, but still. But mostly, he had been her friend, there through almost everything. At least he had gone out a hero. He had finally found his redemption, but at the cost of his life. _Sure never thought he'd do the hero thing. God, I miss him..._

Angel was getting himself one last cup of pigs-blood before slipping out for a fast patrol. He was feeling a certain amount of satisfaction at having a Hotel full of slayers, watchers, and witches. It helped ease the pain of everything that had happened recently, especially having to give up Connor. He knew that now Connor had a chance for a real life, something he would never be able to give him. But it still hurt like Hell. But he was dealing. Mostly. And of course, the uncertainty whether Cordy would ever come out of her coma. Irritating as she could be at times, he missed her. He was happy to have Buffy around again, even if it might only be for a while. And then there was the whole Spike thing. He'd hated Spike from day one. But he couldn't help but feel some pride that his grand-childe had saved the world. He shook his head._Un-freakin'-believable._

It being well after visiting hours, Faith had snuck into the hospital to see Robin. He was barely awake, but alert enough to see her come in, and gave her a little smile. She settled in next to him, just wanting to be close. As he drifted off, she whispered softly in his ear. "I'll be here when you wake up." He smiled again faintly, and dozed off. She laid there, running her fingers down the side of his face. She didn't want to admit it, but she was falling in love with him. The thought of losing him now that she had found him was unbearable. _I want this. I want him. _Like she had told Buffy, it felt good to be on the side of the angels again. But it would be so much better if she didn't have to do it alone. And here was someone who could keep up with her, knew what she was, and didn't mind. She rested her head beside his, laying cheek to cheek. _Get better fast, 'cause God help me, I love you._

Buffy missed Spike. But she had decided not to wallow in grief. He had saved the world, redeeming himself, at least in her eyes. In the end, she had loved him, as well. She would have to keep an eye on Dawnie. As close as she and Spike had been, she would be hurting pretty bad. Buffy also knew that she and Willow would have to keep a close eye on Xander. He was covering pretty well, but they could both see Anya's death was eating away at him. _We'll make it through this. And then we'll start from scratch. New lives for all of us. Better lives. Lives where maybe we aren't the only ones facing the weekly apocalypse. _As she drifted off, Buffy thought to herself : _About damn time, too..._

Chapter the Fourth

The next morning, Dawn came walking into the kitchen with a strange look on her face. "I think maybe Willow's not feeling well."

Buffy looked up. "Why?"

"I knocked on her door to tell her breakfast was ready, and she took a really long time to answer me. When she did, her voice sounded kinda, I dunno, strained."

Several people in the kitchen started giggling, having a fair idea why Willow's voice might have sounded 'strained'. "What? What's to giggle about?"

Buffy took pity on Dawn. "Umm, well, ya see, Kennedy is in there with Willow, and, uhhh, well, you know how Willow tends to be first thing in the morning and all, and, well, um..."

As realization came slowly to Dawn, her face turned the most interesting shade of red.

"Oh, geez! I probably interrupted them!"

"Yup."

"I interrupted a witch and a Slayers early morning smoochies."

"Looks like."

"Been nice knowin' everyone. I figure I'll be a frog in a minute."

Xander was obviously trying not to lose it. "Naahh, she likes you too much to do that."

"Really?"

"Sure. Probably won't be anything worse than a really itchy rash or something."

"Or maybe a huge breakout of zits!" Buffy was enjoying all the shades of red that Dawns face was cycling through.

Dawn was horrified.

"You always have to watch yourself around a wicca. They can be a bit testy after all." Even Giles was enjoying this.

"Boy, ain't that the truth," Willow said, standing right behind Dawn.

Dawn let out a screech and jumped three feet straight up, only to be caught by Kennedy.

"But, but, I didn't, umm..."

The laughter was deafening by then, and Dawn began to realise they were yanking her chain. Willow leaned over and rested her forehead against Dawn's. "It's okay, Dawnie, we forgive you."

"This time," said Kennedy, faking a glare in Dawn's direction.

"What's for breakfast?" Willow was rubbing her hands together, a hungry look on her face. "You would not believe the appetite I worked up this morning..."

Xander fell off his chair.

Later, Buffy gathered everyone in the lobby. As the Slayers settled in, she took a deep breath. _Gawd, how I hate speaking in public. I think I'd rather have another apocalypse. Well... not so much. _She hopped up on top of the reception desk.

"While we're here having our little r&r, we need to figure out the next step. There's a whole lot of new Slayers out there who don't have a clue about what's happened to them. We need to find them and work with them, recruit those who wanna take up the mission, and help those who don't to lead normal lives."

"We also need to start up the Watchers again, which means finding any of 'em that the Bringers didn't kill, and recovering as much of their info as possible. Angel has offered to let us use this place for a base of operations, and he'll send as much help as he can this way from Wolfram & Hart. The Wicca coven in England has agreed to keep trying to locate new Slayers."

She looked around at all the new Slayers. "What I'd like to do, is work with all of you, get you trained so you can help with the recruits as they come in. If you're gonna stay. There's a world full of Slayers now. Anyone that doesn't want to take up the mission just let us know. We'll try to help you get back to your life."

Buffy smiled. "Hell, I'd understand if every one of you got up and left now, after what you've been through already. Lord knows I've wanted to walk away often enough. But please, just think about this: the more of us there are, the easier it'll be for all of us. We really do have an army now, and we don't hafta take crap from anybody."

There were a few cheers and some laughter at that, but Buffy could see the thoughtful expressions on most of their faces. "For now, I'm thinking a week or two off sounds mighty good. Rest up. Soak in the hot tub. Go shopping. Go out dancing or catch a movie. Relax. I think the world will keep spinning without us for a few days."

Willow got a silly smile and giggled. "Ooooh, a movie! Haven't been to a movie in months! Has 'American Wedding' started yet? I wanna see that. The first two were sooo funny! And that Alyson Hannigan is such a hottie!"

Buffy shot Willow a grin as she waited for the laughter to subside. "Never knew you were into redheads, Will."

"Lots of interesting things to find out about me, Buffy."

"True, true," said Kennedy. "Like the way you get all red in the face when you get tickled right..."

"Whoa! Information overload! Sooo don't need to hear that!"

"Speak for yourself, Buff." Xander was grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah, it was starting to get interesting,"said Angel.

Buffy looked at Angel as if wings had sprouted from his back.

He shrugged. "Hey, still male ya know."

Buffy looked up at the ceiling, appealing to the Powers That Be for strength.

"_Anyway_, like I said, go relax. Have some fun. We hafta go back to work entirely too soon. If anybody has any ideas, come to us and let us know. I'm tired and my brain has fried a few circuits the last couple of days."

"Poor Buffy's brain,"said Willow.

The group broke up, some heading back to their rooms for another forty winks, some heading out to see what there was to see. Buffy hopped down off of the desk. "Yet another successful Buffy speech."

"Yup," Willow said, walking over to desk. "Nobody's head exploded or anything."

"No demon attacking in mid inspiration..." Xander said.

"No fire shooting out of my mouth..." Dawn said.

"Nope. None of that at all." Buffy got a funny look. "Are we sure the world didn't end yesterday?"

Chapter the Fifth

They were sitting in Angels office again, trying to make some preliminary plans. Buffy had every intention of following her own advice, could hear the mall calling her name. But they wanted to get the ball rolling, Giles and Wes were going to start making phone calls and checking contacts to see if they could find any Watchers still alive.

"Where is everybody?" Faiths voice drifted in from the lobby.

"In here, Faith." Faith came into the office, a happy little smile on her face. Apparently her visit with Robin had gone well.

"Morning all. Look who I found outside." Gunn walked in after her, threw a wave at everyone. "Hi."

"Hey, Gunn. Where ya been the last few days?" Angel asked. He was concerned about Gunn. He'd been acting just a little off since they had gone to Wolfram & Hart.

"Wasn't feeling too good, took a few days off. Did I miss anything big?"

"Just another apocalypse."

"Again?"

"Also, we have a hotel full of Slayers."

Gunn looked confused. "Hotel full of Slayers?"

"Yup."

Gunn looked at Faith. "I thought it was just you and that other one."

"It was, 'til yesterday," said Buffy.

Gunn looked at Buffy. "And you are...?"

"The other one."

"Oh. Sorry. Nice to meet ya."

"Likewise."

"So how many Slayers we talkin' here?"

Angel grinned. "Worldwide, or just in the hotel?"

Gunn had a pained expression. "I think I need to do some serious catching up..."

"Don't feel bad, dude. Buffy was just complaining about her brain sprain, too," Xander said.

"Willow, would you please...?"

Willow smacked Xander in the head. "Thanks, Will."

"Happy to oblige."

Xander rubbed the back of his head, muttering to himself. "Swell. Now _I've _got a brain sprain..."

Buffy looked at Faith. "How's Robin?"

"Should be out in a day or so, just needs to rest up."

"Good. Guess he wasn't hurt as bad as it looked."

Faith smiled. "Nah. He's tough. Gonna hafta to be to keep up with me."

Faith sat on the edge of the desk, it was the only spot left in the office. "Sorry I missed the meeting this morning, B. We got to talking, lost track of time."

"No big. Just told 'em what we talked about last night, and to take a few days off and go have some fun. We plan to go have a nice, therapeutic afternoon at the mall, then maybe a movie or dancing later. The guage on my fun-o-meter is on empty, much fun is required."

"Sounds like a plan. Lemme go catch a shower and I'm in."

"'Kay."

Buffy looked at Giles. "You too."

"You too what?"

"Relax. Have some fun. You need a break as bad as the rest of us."

"But, we have so much to do, we need to-"

"Not right now we don't. I'm serious, Giles. Take a break. I need you too much to let you burn yourself out now."

"Oh. Well. Yes, I suppose you're right. I am feeling stretched a bit thin. Could do with a vacation, now that I think about it."

"Damn straight."

"Oh, very well." Giles pulled Buffy into a hug. "I know you're right. Sometimes it's just hard to slow down, you know."

"I know," she said, hugging back.

"And Buffy..."

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry about everything with Spike. You were right about him. I should have trusted your judgement. And just this once, I'm glad that you ignored me."

Buffy smiled. "Don't sweat it. You could have been right. You _were_ right when you said I was letting my heart win out over my brain. But we got lucky."

Giles gave her a peck on the forehead, and let go of her. "We've always been lucky Buffy. We've had you."

Giles nodded a farewell to everyone and headed out the door. There used to be this great little pub in L.A. that had regular open mic nights. If only he could remember where it was...

Angel stood up and stretched. "Well, thrilling as it sounds, I need to put in an appearance at Wolfram & Hart. I'll see if I can get the ball rolling on a few things while I'm there."

"Can I catch a ride with you, boss? I need to get back to work myself."

"Sure, Gunn, no prob. Gimme a minute, would ya?"

"I'll be in the lobby." Gunn nodded goodbye to everyone and went out to wait on Angel.

"Everybody, _me casa es su casa._ Make yourselves at home. And let me know what the plans are for tonight. I could stand a night of fun and merriment myself."

Buffy shot Angel a sideways glance. "Wow. You really are Mister Mellow these days, aren't you?"

"You know it. And Buff?"

"Yeah?"

"It's great to have you around again." He leaned in for a quick kiss, and was out the door.

Buffy and Willow looked at each other. "Wow."

Xander, still rubbing the back of his head, muttered "Here we go again..."

Chapter the Sixth

Willow was sitting with Buffy in her room. Buffy was trying to make herself presentable for the big mall trip. "From now on, whenever I go out to save the world, I'm gonna pack an overnight bag with a change of clothes, some shampoo, and some makeup in it, and strap it to my back."

Willow laughed, and after a few seconds thought, uttered a few words in latin. She waved her hand over Buffy, and there was a flash of little sparkly things. Buffy blinked, and couldn't believe her reflection in the mirror. _Wow. Hottie. Dig that._

"What did you do?"

"Just a glamour, no big. It'll only last as long as you want it to. I'm just antsy to make with the shopping fun."

Buffy turned to Willow. "Will, we haven't had a chance to talk. You know I don't have the words to thank you for what you did for us..."

Willow looked embarrassed. "Aww, no big there, either."

"Yes, big. Way big. The biggest. Gi-mongous even. We Slayers may have been the soldiers in that last battle, but it was you and Spike that made the difference. What you two did... you saved us all. Thank you doesn't even begin to cover it."

"We were only doing what you were doing, Buffy. What had to be done."

"Doesn't make it any less difficult or important."

"Look, you're welcome." She was getting more embarrassed by the second.

"Okay, okay. But I hafta ask. The magyck. Is everything alright there? I mean, you seem to be in a good place finally, but I wanna be sure you're okay."

Willow's face lit up. "Oh, yes, Buffy!I finally tapped into what Giles and the coven have been trying to teach me! It was so amazing. It was like..." She searched for the right words. "It was like reaching out and touching the face of God. The most beautiful, wondrous thing I've ever experienced. And it's not like the Dark Magycks, it doesn't consume you. It accepts you, and nourishes you, it makes you feel the life all around you. The power isn't a fire burning through you, it's a light shining through you."

Willow realized she was babbling, and stopped to take a breath.

"So basically, your saying it's the warm, fuzzy side of the Force?"

"Yup."

"Kewl."

"You said it."

"Let's go make with the shopping."

"Amen, sister."

They went down to the lobby. There was a group of twenty three waiting for them, ready to go. Dawn, Kennedy, Fred and Rona were still laughing at a joke Faith had just finished telling. "'Sup, B.?"

Buffy looked at the large group. "Is everybody going?"

"You know it."

Buffy smiled. "Well then, to the mall, forward, MARCH!"

They all headed out the door, talking and laughing about the damage they were about to do to Wolfram & Hart's credit rating. It was going to be a fun afternoon.

Chapter the Seventh

Later that evening, everyone was back in the lobby again. Having done considerable damage with Wolfram & Hart's credit cards, the group had come back to the Hyperion to clean up and change. A couple of the new Slayers had come from L.A., and knew where there was an excellent dance club that the underage girls would be able to get in . Faith, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Kennedy had stopped in for a quick visit at the hospital. Robin had been sitting propped up, ready to get the Hell out of there, but the doctors insisted he stay for one more nights observation. The girls promised to come pick him up at noon, and headed back to the hotel.

As Willow and Kennedy came down the stairs, Buffy looked around to do a head count. "That's everybody, isn't it?"

"Yup. We were, umm, delayed, everybody else is already down here."

"Delayed?"

"Uh huh."

"Riiiight."

Dawn was standing next to Buffy. "Is 'delayed' what she's calling smoochies & snugglies these days?" she whispered to Buffy, waggling her eyebrows.

Buffy tried to stifle her giggle. "When did you get such a dirty little mind?"

"Spent two years in the same house with a lesbian couple, for starters."

"Oh. Well, that could have an affect on a person, now couldn't it?"

"Yup." Buffy couldn't believe how much Dawn had matured in this last year or so. Of course, going through an apocalypse or two did tend to mature one at an accelerated rate...

Angel walked in, smiling. "Are we ready to go?"

"And then some, A." Faith was dressed to kill, ready to tear up the night. She needed to work off some energy, and since Robin was still laid up, she figured a night out dancing was just what the Slayer ordered.

"Well then, shall we?' He bowed to the assembly, and gestured out the door.

Sitting in front of the hotel were six stretch limos, chauffeurs standing at the ready.

"Hot damn, A.! We get to go in style." Everyone headed for the limos.

Buffy took Angels hand. "This is great. How'd you work this out on such short notice?"

"Like I said, dearheart, I have a lot of pull over at W. & H."

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek, adopted a Southern accent. "Kind suh, would y'all care to escort a lady to her carriage?"

"Why, yes madamme, I'd be honored." He gave a chivalrous bow, took her arm, and walked her to the car.

After everyone had been loaded up, the motorcade headed out. Dawn was standing up through the sunroof, resting her elbows on the roof of the limo. She had memories of L.A., but she knew they were fake memories given to her by the monks. She wanted to take in the view of L.A.s skyline, knowing it was the first time she had truly seen it. As they pulled up in front of the busy nightclub, she looked up at the sign. Her jaw dropped open. She flailed her hand around inside the limo, trying to get Buffy's attention. She managed to hit five people in the head before she got Buffy to notice her. Buffy popped her head up through the sunroof.

"What?"

Dawn just pointed at the sign.

Buffy looked up. Her jaw hit the floor, too.

"No freakin' way!"

The sign over the door of the nightclub read 'The Bronze'.

Willow, Xander, and Angel were standing by the limo, staring up at the sign in shock.

They all looked at each other.

Willow said, deadpan, "This does not bode well."

Buffy walked over to the door and peeked inside. The place was jumpin'.

She turned around and held the door open.

"What the Hell. Fun and dancing beckon." She smiled, turned, and went in.

Everybody looked at each other, at the sign, back at each other.

Willow said, "You heard the lady. Fun and dancing beckon. Who are we to say no to fun and dancing?" Taking Kennedy and Dawn by the hand, she lead the group inside.

The place was packed, the band was a local favorite, and the music was kickin'. Buffy turned to Angel. "You know the last time I danced?"

"Nope."

"I can't remember myself. Sumthin' _very_ not right about that. C'mon." She grabbed Angels hand and pulled him out onto the floor. "I wanna see if we still remember how to do this..."

Faith walked over to Xander and Dawn, sipping a beer and staring at Buffy and Angel grinding on each other. _Guess Angel finally learned how to dance. _She nudged Dawn. "Damn. I forgot that B. could actually dance."

Dawn rolled her eyes and leaned in close to Faith. "That isn't dancing, that's dry humping in public." Faith laughed so hard she snorted beer through her nose.

There was a time that Xander would have been jealous as hell about Buffy and Angel dancing like that. But tonight, he just was happy to see Buffy so relaxed, having fun. He turned to Dawn and Faith. "He got the Buffster, so I get you two. C'mon."

Faith looked at Dawn. Dawn looked at Faith. They both looked at Xander. "You're on, " they chorused. Xander wrapped an arm around each of them and headed out on the floor. _What the Hell, I need to have some fun too, dammit._

Willow was watching Buffy and Angel. They were inseparable tonight. It was just like the good old days, before all that fun with Angelus. She wished there was a way they could be together. They were so beautiful together. But there was that slight problem with the whole 'Angel gets a happy, Angelus comes out to play' deal. She had tried to find some other way to get him his soul back when she came to L.A., but hadn't had the time to do any research. She had had to use the same curse again, so there was still the 'happy' problem. _I wonder if there's something I can do about that now. It would be so good for Buffy to be with him the way they used to be._

The band started a slow song. Buffy and Angel paused for a second, unsure about continuing. Then Buffy's face softened. She put her arms around Angel, holding him tight. He smiled, wrapped his arms around her, and started swaying in time with the music. Willow was happy to see this development. She turned to get Kennedy, wanting a slow dance herself, when it hit her what song the band was playing. 'Wild Horses'. Pain went through her like a knife. This had been one of her and Tara's favorite songs. But the pain quickly faded away. She missed Tara, and always would, but now she had Kennedy, and Tara would be the first one to tell her to get on with her life. She took Kennedy's hand. "C'mon baby, I love this song."

Fred was sitting, nursing a drink. She was having a good time, but didn't have anybody to slow dance with. The whole Wes - Gunn thing had kinda messed with her, and she wasn't sure where she stood with either of them right now. She felt a tap on her shoulder, looked up to see Andrew standing there. "Oh, hi."

"Um, hi. Um, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to dance. Probably not. I'm probably making a fool of myself. Again. I'll just go." He turned to leave.

"No, wait. I'd like to dance."

"Oh. Cool." They headed out on the floor.

Angel saw Fred and Andrew dancing. "I thought that guy was gay," he whispered to Buffy.

She looked over her shoulder at the couple, thought for a second.

"He's been around for months now, and we haven't been able to figure that out. I wouldn't worry too much about Fred, though. If she were to make him an indecent proposal, he'd wet himself and pass out."

Angel laughed and held her tighter. Damn, this felt good. He was having trouble remembering why he'd left Sunnydale in the first place. _Oh yeah. That little Angelus thing. _Sometimes life sucked. But for right now, all was right with the world.

Chapter the Eighth

It was getting close to closing time. It had been a great night. Everybody had had fun, and were wishing the night didn't have to end. Angel, Buffy, Xander, Willow and Kennedy were sitting in a corner booth, relaxing. The Slayers were still out dancing, shooting pool, or otherwise occupied. Dawn and Rona had cleaned out everbody they had played against all night. Andrew and Fred seemed to have struck up a friendship, and were sitting talking at a table on the other side of the bar. _It's been a perfect night,_ Buffy thought to herself, then laughed quietly. _Shouldn't have thought that, probably just jinxed the whole damn thing._

It was a prophetic thought. Faith ambled over to the booth, leaned nonchalantly against the backrest.

"B. Three o'clock."

Buffy looked over to her right. Crud. "What, they couldn't take one night off?"

"What'd you expect, B.? The name of the place is 'The Bronze'."

"Yeah. I know. C'mon."

She and Faith walked out onto the dance floor, while Angel, Xander, Willow and Kennedy spread out around the edge.

Buffy tapped a tall dark haired man on the shoulder, interrupting the lame pick up line he was laying on a cute little brunette. She put on an innocent face.

"Excuse me, but don't I know you?"

"Nahhh, we've never met. Get lost."

"But I'm sure I know you from somewhere."

"Don't think so, now get lost, blondie."

"Wait, wait, now I know. I saw you down at the free clinic the other day. Did that little problem you were having clear up?" She glanced down towards his crotch and raised her eyebrows.

Faith almost lost it.

The girl he had been chatting up made a face. "Eeewwwwww. As if." She split.

The guy turned towards Buffy. "Blondie, you just bit off more than you can chew." He made a gesture, and five more of his buddies came over and surrounded Buffy and Faith.

They looked around, then at each other.

"I'm just scared to death. You?"

"Shakin' in my boots, B."

"But you're not wearing boots. You're wearing those totally wicked strappy high heels you bought at the mall this afternoon."

"Oh yeah. Damn. Guess maybe I ain't so scared after all. Lookin' good though..."

"Yup. Total hotness goin' on. I wanna borrow those the next time we go out, they'll go great with that skirt I picked up..."

"That short little burgundy one?"

"Yup. Can't wait to try it out. The micro-mini is gonna make a total comeback."

They chattered on, completely ignoring the six guys surrounding them.

The leader had been listening to them, getting madder by the second. "Maybe this'll put the fear into ya, blondie!"

He vamped out, as did his five cronies.

Buffy smiled. "Slayer."

"What?" Confused look.

"Slayer. Not 'blondie'. Slayer. As in 'Vam-pire Slay-er'. " She pronounced 'Vampire Slayer' slowly, as if speaking to a toddler. "Can you say 'Slayer'? I know that you can."

"You sayin' you're the Slayer?" Slightly worried look.

"Sure am."

"My lucky night. Or your unlucky night. You may be the Slayer, but there's six of us, and only one little old Slayer."

Buffy stuck her bottom lip out. "Old?"

"Yeah. Old." Cocky expression.

"Old. Hummph. Well, before we start this party, let me introduce you to Faith here. Also a Slayer."

Faith waved 'hi'.

He looked less sure of himself.

"And then of course, there are all these _other_ Slayers." She waved her hand around the dance floor.

The vamps looked around. The floor had cleared out, except for the aforementioned Slayers, all with wooden stakes held at the ready. None of them looked happy that their night had been interrupted. The local crowd looked on, not terribly surprised. L.A. was about as weird as Sunnydale, after all. Weirder, actually.

Leader-boy gulped visibly.

"Ummm. Look, we're terribly sorry to have caused any trouble, and with all due respect and apologies, we'll just be going and not cause you lovely people any more trouble." The vamps started to back towards the rear exit.

"Hold it." They froze. "I want you to deliver a message to all your little demon buddies. Watch your backs. There aren't just two Slayers anymore. There are _thousands _of us. We're an army now, and you really don't want to get us pissed , now do you?"

He shook his head no, scared out of his wits.

"Good. Now disappear."

The vamps broke and ran.

As Buffy and Faith turned back towards the crowd, the entire club broke out in applause. Buffy and Faith looked at each other and grinned like schoolgirls. Hand in hand, they curtsied, then made their way back to the gang. "Wow,"said Angel.

"'Twas nothing at all," said Buffy, waving her hand with a royal flourish.

"No, no, no, not that. Although, bravo to both of you. I was saying wow because I couldn't believe Faith new how to curtsy. I mean, who'da thunk it?"

Faith chased him all the way back to the hotel.

Chapter the Ninth

"I've been doing some thinking about this thought I had, and I think maybe I have an idea. I think..."

Buffy looked up at Willow, who was standing in the door to her room. "Lay it on me, idea girl."

Willow came in and sat down in the chair next to the window. "I've been thinking that there may be a way to modify the curse. Maybe."

"What curse?"

"Angel's curse."

"Oh." Slight pause. "Modify how?"

Willow looked Buffy in the eye. "Fix it so Angelus can never be released again. Even if Angel gets a happy."

Buffy's eyes got huge. "Can you...? Could it really work?"

"I think so. I'm tapped into magycks now that I couldn't access before, and I've started researching the curse, looking for a loophole or something. I don't want to get your hopes up too soon, but I'm pretty sure I can work it. I think."

Buffy was rocked right to her soul. _Omigod. We could finally be together..._ She looked at Willow, hope shining in her eyes. "How can I help?"

"Well, first I think we should go talk this over with Angel. I still have to figure out the rest."

"Let's go, I think he's downstairs training with Faith." She was bordering on giddy. _Oh, Lord, please let this work!_

"Training, or is she getting her revenge for the now infamous curtsy comment?"

Buffy snickered as they walked down the hall toward the stairs. "Just training. I hope. I figure he made sure she didn't still have that busted pool cue hidden away, though..."

They hurried down to the lobby, where a group had gathered to watch Faith and Angel sparring. It was a sight to behold, they were going all out, jumping, spinning, twisting, throwing punches and kicks as they leapt fifteen and twenty feet in the air. Angel landed on top of the reception counter, while Faith landed cat-like across the lobby on the stairs. She had barely touched down when she pushed off, leaping straight for Angel, trying to get him before he could turn around.

He knew she was coming, though, and back-flipped over her to land on the floor behind her. She caught the edge of the counter and somer-saulted over behind the desk, turning mid flip to face him again. They had been going at it for twenty minutes, and neither could get the upper hand. They were having a blast. The assembled Slayers were staring in awe at them. Rona nudged Amanda. "You think we can move like that?"

Amanda was wide eyed. "Maybe someday. I'm still tripping over my own two feet."

Buffy stepped up behind them, enjoying the show Angel and Faith were putting on. "All it takes is training."

"And more training," chipped in Willow.

"And then more training..." put in Fred.

"And then you train some more," Faith yelled as she went into a spinning back-kick, landing a solid hit to the side of Angel's head.

He went over into a side flip, spinning while still upside down, returning the favor.

They crouched into a ready stance, big grins on their faces, neither willing to back down yet.

Angel taunted Faith. "Had enough?"

She laughed. "Not hardly. Why, you gettin' tired old timer?"

Angel chuckled, shook his head. "Not even warmed up, kiddo."

Faith caught sight of the clock behind him. "Oh, Hell, it's almost 11:00! We're gonna hafta finish with the fun later, A. I gotta hit the shower, we're supposed to go get Robin in an hour."

"Sure, sure, if that's the story you wanna stick with. I think you're starting to worry..."

Faith just smiled. And then landed a flurry of jabs to Angel's head and chest, dropping him to the floor before he could blink. Faith looked at over at Buffy and Willow. "I'll be ready in half an hour, B."

Buffy was covering her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. "Okay."

Faith looked down at Angel. "Anytime you want a rematch..."

Angel sat on the floor, holding his head like it might fall off. "Count on it, Faithy."

Faith threw Buffy a self satisfied grin as she went past her up the stairs. Life was good.

Willow walked over to Angel and knelt down next to him, tilting her head to one side. "Gonna live?"

He shot her a funny look. "Nope."

Willow looked over at Buffy, did her best Dr. McCoy impression. "He's dead, Buff."

Buffy cracked up again.

Willow stood up, and looked down at Angel. "Well, we certainly can't leave dead people laying around the lobby, now can we?" Her eyes went glowy, and Angel floated up from the floor, looking very surprised. "Where should I put the body, Buffy?"

"I dunno. The freezer maybe?"

"The freezer it is..." Angel floated off towards the kitchen.

"Uh, hey, Willow, you can put me down now. Really."

"He speaks from beyond the veil? Kewl."

"Oh, come on. Not the freezer... Willow!"

Buffy followed them into the kitchen. Willow was letting Angel down on top of the counter, enjoying her newfound control. Angel sat there, shaking his head. He looked sideways at Buffy. "You said life would be interesting around here."

"Actually, I said it would be a real mess, but interesting works too."

He chuckled. "True enough."

"Speaking of interesting, Willow has something she'd like to talk to you about."

"Always interested in hearing interesting things."

Willow took a deep breath, and repeated what she and Buffy had talked about earlier. Angel sat there, his eyes getting bigger and bigger as Willow talked. When she finished, he sat there lost in thought for a minute. He looked up at Buffy, could see the hope in her eyes. Smiling, not taking his eyes from hers, he asked "What can I do to help?"

Buffy's heart raced even faster . The future looked brighter than ever...

_Not necessarily the end, I have some ideas for continuing this story, would love some feedback. _:) _And, yes, I know this is starting down the rather cliched 'fixing the happy clause' path, but I never said it was gonna be easy, now did I? hehehe_


	2. What are we gonna do now part II

This is the continuation of 'What are we gonna do now?'. We rejoin our intrepid band later that afternoon.

I spent a long time trying to decide which way I wanted to take this from where I left off, partly because I wanted to see what happened once Angel season 5 got going. Hafta say, the 19 day interval between the collapse of the Hellmouth and Spike's rather painful arrival in Angel's office gave me some much appreciated lee-way to keep going... And of course, all hail to The Goddess Willow. ;)

Of course, everything still belongs to The Great Joss (and Fox), I'm merely borrowing his creations to play for a little while. My apologies for any damage incurred whilst playing

WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOW- PART II

By screaminheathen69

Chapter the First

..."OwOwOwOwOwOwOwDammitOW!" Robin Wood was most definitely glad to be out of the hospital, but he'd figured out real quick that he still had a lot of healing to do. Just getting out of the car and into the lobby had been a godawful chore, even with Faith and Buffy supporting him. As they came to the base of the stairs, he stopped, looked up and stared dismally at the climb ahead of him. "Can't I just sleep on one of those nifty round couches here in the lobby? I mean, they look really comfortable. I could get used to 'em. Honest."

Faith grinned, not letting her concern show. "I dunno, might freak out some of the girls if they came down in the middle of the night and saw you in your boxers." She bugged her eyes out.

Buffy laughed at the face Faith was making. "Yeah, besides, I think sleeping on a round couch might, like, deform your spine or something."

"Right, B. Then we'd have the Arch-Back of the Hyperion Hotel lurking around the lobby, probably'd scare off the new trainees when they come in."

"True, true, can't have that."

"Alright already, I'll go upstairs. Just not for a while, o.k.?"

Faith tenderly wrapped her arm around him, steered him toward one of the aforementioned couches. "No problem, babe. You just let me know when you're ready. I'm here to take care of ya."

Robin grit his teeth as he sank slowly onto the couch, then let out a long sigh of relief as he got relatively comfortable. "So does that mean you got one of those cute little nurse uniforms?"

"You'll just hafta wait 'til later to find out. Consider it an incentive to heal up quicker..."

Robin looked over at Buffy, who was busily studying the woodwork while trying unsuccessfully not to eavesdrop. "Suddenly I find myself all motivated."

Buffy grinned. "Motivation. It's a wonderful thing." She started up the stairs. "Holler if ya need anything, kiddies. I'm gonna go find Angel and Willow."

"Later B." Faith sat down carefully next to Robin. "Seriously, if you need anything, you just tell me. I wanna get you healed up quick-like."

"There's just one thing I'd like to know, actually."

"What's that?"

"Did you mean what you said the other night?"

Faith took a deep breath, let it out, stared down at her shoes. "Yes. Yes I did."

Robin smiled. "Good." He cupped her chin, turning her face so he could look her in the eye. "Because I love you too. And I want to get healed up, so I can show you just how very much in love with you I really am."

Faith's smile could have lit up Meremac Caverns. "Oh, thank God. I wasn't sure if you felt the same, but I was hoping... This is kind of a new thing for me, ya know? I didn't wanna screw up..."

"It's pretty new for me too, dearheart, but I say we figure it out together."

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too." He kissed her cheek. "Now, the next big step..."

"What's that?"

He looked at the stairs again. "All _those_ steps," he said forlornly.

Chapter the Second

Buffy wandered around for fifteen minutes before finding Willow and Angel sitting in the library. They were poring over an old manuscript that Wesley had found that contained a copy of the curse. They were comparing the translation Wes had started against the one Jenny Calendar had done years before, seeing if they could find a loophole around the 'happiness clause'. Angel had surprised Willow when he had told her he'd been learning to read the old Kalderash dialect, and had already found several errors in the translations.

Buffy leaned against the door frame and listened to them talking quietly, not wanting to interrupt. Angel knew she was there anyway, of course. "C'mon in, Buff."

She smiled to herself. _Shoulda known I couldn't sneak up on him. _"How'd you know I was here? I was tryin' to be Inconspicuous Girl."

He flashed a grin over his shoulder. "Vampire. Icky sense of smell and all that."

"Right." She walked over and sat down next to Willow. "One of these days I'm gonna wear different perfume and deodorant and see if I can fool him. Just to mess with his head," she said in a conspiratorial tone.

"Wear that stuff that Faith used to wear, that stuff would kill any odor. Twice," Willow muttered without taking her eyes off of the text.

Buffy snickered at that thought. "Used to make my eyes water like mad, anyway."

"It was kinda unmistakable," Angel chuckled. "Made it easy to track her down, though..."

Willow sat back in her chair, rubbing her eyes. "No kidding. Even _I_ Could follow that scent. If the eyes stopped watering and the sinuses stopped burning, you knew you were off the track."

They all laughed at that. Buffy nodded her head at the text. "Any joy, Idea Girl?"

Willow and Angel both shook their heads. "Nope. Not yet anyway. Angel _has _found a few errors in the translation, but nothing that amounts to anything. But there's also a lot more written here than just the one curse, and we still hafta translate all that." She looked at them both. "It could take a while. Even with Miss Calendar's translator program, and Angel, Giles, and Wesley helping, it could take... well, years. I just don't know. I'm sorry."

Buffy sank down into her seat, looking forlorn. Angel just looked thoughtful. Willow took Buffy's hand and put on her 'resolve face'. "Don't go gettin' all depressed on me, I just said it could take a while, not that it would never happen. You've just gotta keep the faith."

"She's right," Angel said quietly. "It's just a matter of time."

"See Buff? Even Captain Moodypants over there knows how to make with the positive attitude."

Buffy smiled. "I know. Just wish things were different, I guess."

Angel had been thinking furiously for the last few minutes, trying to make a decision. "Buffy, Willow, there's something I think I should tell you. I haven't said anything before now, because I wasn't letting myself get my hopes up, let alone yours, Buffy, but I think it's finally time to come clean."

Both women stared at him, curiosity plain on their faces. "It has to do with this prophecy we discovered about four years ago..."

Chapter the Third

Later that afternoon, Willow went looking for Buffy. Angel's revelation about the Shanshu prophecy had surprised her, but it seemed to affect Buffy deeply. After Angel had explained it to them, he'd gone to get the Scroll of Aberjian for Willow to study. Buffy had sat there for a minute, then excused herself. Willow wasn't sure what to think, Buffy didn't seem to be taking the news that Angel was destined to become human as well as she would have thought.

Willow finally found Buffy in the basement. She was beating the Hell out of a punching bag, muttering under her breath angrily. Willow stopped in the shadows, trying to hear what the obviously incensed Slayer was saying.

"Four years (punch) Four _years _he knows this (punch/jab) Doesn't say word one to _me _about it, oh no (punch/kick) the one thing we've wanted for years (kick/jab/jab/back kick) it's been _prophesied (_punch/punch/jab/punch) he's _destined _to become human again (jab/jab/elbow/kick) and still he doesn't tell me (punch) for my own good (spinning back kick) 'cause after all, he's the only person in the known universe (jab/jab/jab) that has a clue what's best for me (elbow/elbow/punch) makes all these decisions (punch) never asks how _I _feel about any of it (kick) never mind that maybe I can help him (kick/kick) nope, just decides it all for the both of us (punch/kick/jab) just like he did when he turned human the _last _time..."

"_WHAT?_"

Buffy span around to face Willow. She hadn't even realised she was there. "Oh. Nuts. Uh, hiya, Wills. Didn't here you come down..."

Willow was in shock. "Human? When was he human? And how did I not know about it? How could you not tell me that?"

Buffy wrapped her arms around herself, looking everywhere but at Willow. "It's kind of a long story, Willow."

Willow got herself under control, walked over to Buffy. "Time. I've got it. Make with the storytelling."

Buffy looked at Willow, could see the hurt there, but also concern. She sighed. "Okay, but let's find a place to park for a while, I don't wanna tell this standing up."

After they had found an out of the way corner where they wouldn't be interrupted, they got comfortable. Several minutes ticked by, with Buffy not saying anything. "C'mon, spill it," Willow finally prodded.

Buffy gave a tired sigh. "You remember Thanksgiving four years ago?"

"Geez, who could forget, what with the ghosts of the Shumash tribe trying to kill us, and Xander getting syphillis, and Angel sneaking around... Oh, right. Sorry."

"No, it's fine. Do you remember when I went to L.A. after that?"

"Sure. You said you ran into Angel, but you didn't have much to say otherwise. Is that when he was human?"

"Yes. Just for one day. We were attacked by a Mohra demon, and Angel chased it into the sewers. They fought, Angel killed it. But somehow some of the Mohra's blood got mixed with Angels, and it made him human. He came and found me by the beach. In the middle of the day. In full sunlight. Can you imagine it? We spent the most amazing day together. It was perfect. _Perfect_, Willow. We were both so _happy._ While I was asleep, he found out the demon wasn't dead, and went after it. Almost got himself killed. He realised that he wasn't much of a champion as a human. He had these oracles turn back the clock twenty-four hours, so that he could kill the Mohra when it first attacked and not get it's blood mixed with his. He came back to his apartment and told me what was about to happen. That he would be the only one to remember what had happened. I don't think I've ever hurt as bad as I did in that moment. He never even asked me. Never talked to me before he made one of the biggest decisions in either of our lives."

Willow was sitting there, mouth agape, looking for all the world like a gaffed fish.

Buffy looked at her best friend, tears welling in her eyes. "But the worst part... oh Gawd, the worst part... I remembered all of it. _All _of it, Will. I had to turn and walk out of that office and pretend I didn't remember the best day of my life. Had to pretend that I didn't know that the man I loved gave up our life together so he could go on being a champion. Had to pretend for the last four years that it wasn't tearing me up inside knowing what I had. And lost. Because he decided for both of us."

The tears were free flowing now. Willow, sobbing herself, hugged her friend to her fiercely, trying to sooth away some of the pain. "Why haven't you told him that you know?"

Buffy made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a grunt. "Are you kidding? Angst Boy? It'd kill him."

Willow leaned back. "Can't get much deader that he already is, Buff."

Buffy managed a small laugh. "Maybe not. Broodier, though."

Willow grinned a little at that. "Doesn't need any help _there_, does he?"

"Nope."

"If it helps Buff, I think I understand why he hasn't told you about the Shanshu. He's not that sure of it. He and Wes have been working on translating the Scroll for four years now, and still haven't got it all. In fact, when they first got it, Wesley was positive that the Scroll said Angel was going to die. I really think he wanted to be absitively sure about it before he told you."

"Oh."

Buffy sat there for a minute, staring at her bruised knuckles. "Just once, it'd be swell if things could be non-complicated, ya know?"

Willow took Buffy's hands in her own. "I'd be scared to death if that ever happened. It'd surely be one of the signs that the End is truly nigh..."

Chapter the Fourth

Faith had finally gotten Robin settled into his bed, where he had promptly dozed off. She had sat there contentedly for a while, just listening to him breathe, a little smile on her face. She couldn't quite believe how relieved she was that Wood was going to be alright. Or how attached she had become to him. The whole 'head over heels in love' thing was something she'd never believed in. Lust at first sight, sure, but love? Not hardly. Until now.

As she sat and pondered current events, something she hadn't thought about for several days suddenly occured to her. _Oh, Hell. What kinda life am I gonna have with the law breathing down my neck? _

Frowning, Faith quietly left Robin's room to go find Angel or Wesley. _Gotta be something I can do about this..._

Angel and Wes were in Angel's office. Angel was up to his chest into the safe looking for the Scroll. Faith laughed as she walked through the door. "Damn, Wes, did the safe get hungry for some vampire kibble?"

Wes stifled a chuckle as Angel jumped at the sound of Faith's voice and hit his head on one of the shelves in the safe. "OW!" He backed out rubbing the tender spot on the back of his skull, shooting a dirty look at her. "No, the safe isn't possessed. I think. We were hunting for this," Angel said as he waved the scroll at Faith.

"What's that?"

"The Scroll of Aberjian. Lots of prophesies. Very important, in an extremely vague sorta way..."

"Oh. Cool. Anyway, you two got a minute? I just thought of something that might need to be taken care of."

Angel sat down at his desk, gesturing for Faith and Wes to make themselves comfortable. "Sure, no big rush with this. Willow's gonna get all researchy on it, but it'll wait."

Faith sat down and took a deep breath. "Umm, it just occurred to me that I'm an escaped felon. It'd kinda slipped my mind the last couple of days, recent events and all, but here I've been all happy about starting a new life, and I still have the old one waiting to bite me in the ass and send me back to prison."

Angel and Wes both nodded. "Now, you both know I had no problem paying my debt, and if I hafta go back, I will. But isn't there something we can do about it? A 'Just Saved The World From Yet Another Apocalypse Get Out Of Jail Free' card or somethin'?"

She looked pleadingly at them both. "I just got my life back on the straight and narrow, and now there's..." She stopped, embarrassed at what she was about to say.

Wes leaned closer to her. "...And now there's...?"

Faith stared at the floor as she mumbled "Robin."

Angel and Wes shared a smile as she admitted what they already knew. Wes wiped the grin off his face. "Pardon? Didn't quite catch that last..."

Faith looked Wes straight in the eye. "Robin. Wood. Guy I'm in love with. Completely, totally, head over heels, ass over tea kettle, wicked in love with."

She turned to Angel. "And one of the really _big_ reasons I don't wanna go back. He's good for me, Angel, and I don't wanna lose him."

Wes laid his hand on Faith's. "You won't lose him. As for prison, we shall have to see what we can do." He turned to Angel. "It seems to me that with our new connections, we ought to be able to do something about this."

Angel grinned. "Seems like. I mean, what's the use of controlling an evil law firm if ya can't get some good use out of all those lawyers, right?"

He walked over and knelt in front of Faith. "We'll sort it out, Faithy. I promise. But 'til we do, it might be a good idea if you lay low. No need in attracting unwanted attention to yourself, right?"

Faith heaved a huge sigh of relief. "Right."

Angel stood up and smiled. "But it'll cost you one thing."

She looked up at him uncertainly. "What's that?"

"I get to give you away at the wedding, Mrs. Wood..."

Angel had to duck quickly to avoid the rather heavy lamp that Faith threw at him...

Chapter the Fifth

Later, Willow, Angel, and Wesley were sitting around Angel's desk in full research mode. Willow knew she would soon be very busy helping to find new Slayers (not to mention delving deeper into her new powers), so she wanted to get as much digging as she could done now. She was studying the Scroll and the translation of the Shanshu prophecy, asking questions occasionally.

She scrunched up her nose, squinting at one portion of the text. "What's this bit up here?"

Wes leaned over to look at the Scroll. "What bit?"

"This bit here. The part that looks like a drunk chicken was walking around in it's own droppings."

"Oh. That bit. Well, truth to tell, we've had no luck translating that bit."

Angel grinned lopsidedly. "For all we know, it may _have _been a drunken chicken traipsing around in it's business."

"Yes, very old Scroll after all. Who knows what kind of environment it was written in."

"Ha ha. Very droll." Willow rolled her eyes at the two of them, trying not to giggle. Failing, but trying. "Have you got a copy of this I could have? I figure you probably won't want me to take the original on the road."

Angel sat up in his chair. "On the road? Umm, you, like, planning on leaving...?"

Willow stifled another giggle. She could see the near panic in Angel's eyes. "Relax, Tall, Dark, and Broody. Not just yet anyway. But I figure once Giles gets back we'll be figuring out the next step. And I'd just about betcha that there'll be a trip to England in there somewhere for a few of us. He and I both need to touch base with the Coven, and then there's that whole 'obliterated Watchers Council' to deal with. Hence all the researchiness now, and the taking of copies for the furthering of the researchiness."

Angel sagged back into his seat, looking slightly less worried. "Oh. Okay."

"Did I hear somebody getting all researchy in here?"

They all turned to see Dawn leaning against the door frame. "Hi Dawnie," Willow said. "Yup, we're just talkin' about such interesting things as ensouled vampires becoming human again and such."

"Oh, kewl, is that that Shitzu prophecy?"

Wesley and Willow both cracked up.

"_Shanshu,_" Angel said indignantly.

"Whatever. Can I see? Junior Watcher here, don't forget. Gotta keep with the learnin'."

"Sure." Willow handed the Scroll to Dawn.

As Dawn studied the Scroll, the smile slowly faded from her face. Willow and Angel were caught up in conversation about the curse again, but Wes noticed the expression on Dawn's face. "Dawn, is something wrong?" Willow and Angel stopped talking and turned to look at Dawn. She looked as if she'd been punched in the gut.

"This is about me," she mumbled. "This whole section is about me."

"What part do you mean, Dawnie?" Willow asked as she walked over to Dawn.

"This part here. Looks like drunk chicken tracks. It talks about Glorificus, and it talks about The Key."

Angel and Wes had crowded around her by now too. "Where does it say that?"

Dawn pointed to one group of scratches. "That's Glory's name right there, and this over here is The Key. I can't read all of this, but some of it's about Glory wanting The Key, something about the End of the World, and I think this says something about the Death of a Champion." She cocked her head to one side, squinting at the text. "I think."

Willow's eyes had glazed over. "Oh, Goddess, that's a pretty darned good description of our final battle with Glory." She went quiet for a minute, obviously reliving that awful night in her mind. Angel laid his hand on Willow's shoulder. He hadn't been there, and would always feel that he should have been.

Wesley was looking closely at Dawn. "How did you learn to read this? We haven't been able to find anything on this anywhere in almost four years of searching."

"Giles managed to find a few things, and hid them from the watchers for fear that they would find out what I was. After we beat Glory, we found some more stuff at her place. We spent a lot of time translating it, to try and figure out where I came from. Never did get that figured out, though. Then Buffy got ressurrected, and this stuff got sidelined."

Dawn looked up at the group. "I need Giles. Is he back yet? I think he still has the diaries we were keeping our translations in."

Willow scrunched her eyebrows together, thinking. "No, haven't seen him since Buffy told him to go have some fun."

Wes looked thoughtful. "I think I might have an idea where I might be able to find him, but probably not for another couple of hours."

Angel gave Wes a sideways glance. "Where's that?"

"Well, he still likes to sing, doesn't he?"

Chapter the Sixth

Angel found Buffy in her room. She was sitting on the balcony, knees drawn up to her chin, staring vacantly at the setting sun. He paused in the door, trying to decide if he should interrupt her reverie or not. He knew perfectly well that she hadn't taken the news about the Shanshu prophecy well. Or more to the point, that he hadn't told her about it. _Probably oughta let her get over her mad, _he thought. _No. I've been quiet too many times the last few years. Time to get things out in the open. _

"Hey, Buffy. Umm, some of us are going out in a while, gonna see if we can find Giles. Wes thinks he knows a couple of pubs that Giles might be at." He took a couple of steps closer to her, carefully avoiding the brilliant sunset streaming through the open doorway to the balcony.

"Dawn translated some text on the Scroll of Aberjian that we hadn't been able to. It was about Glorificus and the Key. She thinks Giles might still have the materials to translate the rest of the text. She's kind of worked up about it."

Buffy shifted slightly, didn't respond.

Angel moved a little closer, still avoiding the light. "So, anyway, we're gonna go see if we can catch him. Hate to interrupt his time off, but I don't think Dawn's gonna calm down until she talks to him."

Still no response from Buffy. _Man, she must be really mad at me this time._

"Well, anyway, just thought I'd let you know where we were going. Taking your sister along and all."

Still nothing.

Angel sighed. "I'll talk to you later, then." He turned to go.

Buffy let out a loud sigh of her own. "Wait." Angel stopped and turned back to her hopefully.

She was still facing away from him. "No more secrets, Angel. No more not telling me things to protect me. No more making huge life altering decisions that concern _both _of us without talking to me about it first." She rose and turned to face him. "You should have told me about the Shanshu thing a long time ago. You should have discussed going to the Oracles and turning back the clock on the one perfect day of my life with me before you went and did it." She kept right on talking, ignoring the flabbergasted look on Angel's face as he realised that she remembered what had happened. "I'm a big girl now, chock full of responsibility. I can take care of myself, and believe it or not, I am actually capable of making decisions for myself. May not always make the right ones, but hey, I'm human."

She stepped closer to him, still framed by the sunset. "I understand that you guys aren't sure about the prophecy. I understand that you didn't want to get our hopes up. And I don't care. You still should've told me. I think I deserve to know about something as important as that."

She walked over to him and cupped his face in her hands. "Even though I'm still unfinished cookie dough, you're still the love of my life. No. More. Secrets. Okay?"

"Okay."

She pulled him closer, and lowered her voice to a more dangerous tone. "Good. 'Cause understand, if I catch you keeping secrets from me again, you and Mr. Pointy are gonna have a nice little chat. Clear?"

He gulped audibly. "Clear."

"Good." She cocked her head to one side and quirked an eyebrow. "Now that Angst Fest 2003 is over, what was that about taking my little sister to a bar?"

Chapter the Seventh

Angel, Buffy, Dawn, Wesley, Willow, Kennedy, Fred, and Gunn had somehow all managed to cram into Angel's Plymouth. Willow was happily sitting in Kennedy's lap, long red hair streaming in the wind as they drove with the top down. Buffy was sitting in the front between Gunn and Angel, looking up at the lights and chuckling to herself.

Angel glanced over at her. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head. "Oh, nothing really. You. This car. I mean, come on Angel, a vampire driving a convertible in southern California? Don't get me wrong, it's a nice car and all, but geez..."

Gunn was grinning. "Ya know, I think I asked the same question the first time I was in this thing."

Wes chimed in from the back, talking around Dawn's shoulder. "Yes, I've often wondered about that particular bit of self destructive behaviour myself."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Aw, c'mon guys."

Fred nudged Dawn, grinning. "Yeah, really. I mean, imagine what would happen if the top blew open while you were driving down the freeway in the middle of the afternoon."

Dawn laughed. "Poof! The cops would hafta bring their dustbusters to the wreck."

Angel hunched down in his seat, glowering. "Don't listen to 'em, old girl. They just don't understand." He patted the dashboard gently.

Wes bit back his laughter as he noticed where they were. "I think this is the place right up here." Sure enough, as they pulled to a stop, there was a sign by the door of the bar that said 'Open Mike Night Tonight - 9 to 1'. They all piled out of the car, the group climbing out of the back seat reminding Angel of the old Keystone Cop movies.

"You sure he'll be here Wes?" Fred was stretching the kinks out of her back. It was cramped in the back seat with five people crowded in like that.

"No, not positive, but as I recall, Giles used to like to come here on occasion."

"So we'll check it out," said Buffy as she held the door open for Angel. "Age before beauty."

Angel muttered under his breath. "Age. I'll show ya age."

Buffy just smiled sweetly at him. "What was that dear? Didn't quite catch that."

"_Grumble grumble _car _grumble grumble _age _grumble _nothing..."

The group found a table near the back and settled in. Dawn immediately tried to order a beer. Buffy, Angel, and Willow just looked at her. She quickly amended the order to root beer. "Just kidding. Sheesh."

The first two singers were something less than great, and got a half hearted response from the crowd. As the second singer finished murdering Great White's 'Once Bitten, Twice Shy', Buffy pulled her fingers out of her ears and studied them closely. Willow leaned over and whispered "Whatcha lookin' at Buff?"

"Just checking to see if my ears are bleeding, that's all."

"Well, it's almost over. The bartender said there's only one more guy backstage, and he's new, so maybe we'll have to go check out the other place Wes was talking about."

"I don't know whether to be happy or worried about that..."

"Oops, here we go..."

As the spotlight came up on the stage, they saw Giles sitting there on a stool, holding a guitar. "Good evening, folks. This is an old favorite of mine. It's been a while since I've sung in front of a crowd, so please forgive me if I'm a little rusty."

He started strumming the guitar, and gently started singing 'Behind Blue Eyes'.

Buffy smiled. She leaned over and rested her head on Angel's shoulder. "I love this song, especially when he sings it."

Angel put an arm around her shoulder. "Wow. He's really good." They all shut up and let Giles' voice carry them away for the next two hours. Giles was called back for two encores before the owner finally started shooing people out so he could close up. As the bar slowly emptied, Giles walked back to the table where his friends were still sitting waiting for him.

Willow jumped up and gave him an enthusiastic hug. "Oh, Giles, that was wonderful. I'd forgotten what a great singer you are."

He returned her hug, smiling and trying to hide his embarrassment. "Thank you, Willow. I'd forgotten how much I enjoy singing."

He took Buffy's hand. "And thank you for making me take time off. I needed it more than I had realised."

She just shrugged and smirked. "See? Know what I'm talking about."

Angel smiled as Giles sat down with them. "You know, you really oughta sing for Lorne and let him read you."

Gunn snickered at that. "Yeah, definitely. He'd probably love having somebody sing for him that can actually sing. Especially after four years of having you slaughter Barry Manilow tunes."

As the three members of The Fang Gang cracked up at the thought of that, the rest of the group looked incredulously at Angel, who looked like he was trying to disappear into the upholstery. "Barry Manilow?" Buffy gasped out. Willow was speechless.

"Yeah," he said defensively. "I think some of his songs are pretty. So?"

Gunn was almost breathless from laughter. "Oh, c'mon boss. You went to his _concerts _for Chrissakes."

"Yeah, I believe the technical term would be 'Huge Fan',"said Fred.

Buffy was shaking with laughter as she leaned over and whispered in Angel's ear. "See. No more secrets."

"I think I may wish that this one had stayed a secret."

"Oh, I think that's a given. You are now officially forever doomed to be the butt-end of neverending Manilow jokes." She leaned back in her chair. "Kinda makes life worth living, I tell ya."

Angel shot a pleading look at Dawn, who took pity on him and changed the subject.

"Giles, we found this on an old scroll that Angel has had for a few years." She pulled a copy of the Scroll out of her pocket and handed it to Giles. "See if you recognise the writing in the upper right corner there."

Giles squinted at the copy in the dim light. "This bit that looks like a drunken chicken was walking about in its own droppings? Oh. Oh, dear..." He got very quiet.

"Oh, dear."

"So you _do_ recognise it."

"Yes. Yes indeed. Oh. Dear."

He looked up at Dawn. "We need to see if we can still access my diaries. Willow, do you still have those copies you saved to computer disc?"

Willow sat there for a second. "Goddess, I'd forgotten I made those copies. All of 'em that I had went bye bye with Sunnydale." She sat there pensively for a moment, then brightened. "But I sent copies to Wes for safekeeping, just in case."

Everybody looked at Wesley. He was looking a bit surprised. "Oh. Yes. Umm, I believe I put those in the safe at the hotel."

Everybody turned to Angel. "You mean that bundle of cd-r's in the back?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Oh. They're still there, I saw them earlier when I was hunting for the Scroll."

Gunn was hiding his smirk behind his hand. "So, in other words, you two had a way to translate that part of the text for what, a couple of years now, and didn't even know it?"

Wes and Angel both shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "Umm, yeah, I suppose so."

"Did you ever even _look _at them?" asked Willow.

"Well, no..." said Angel.

Wesley had a sheepish expression. "They were his private diaries. I didn't feel I should look at them unless it was absolutely necessary."

Fred was giggling as hard as Gunn. "And then you completely forgot you even had them, right?"

Wesley sank down into his chair. "Well... yes."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Fine bunch of detectives. Geez." She stood up and shrugged on her jacket. "Let's get back to the hotel and dig out those discs."

She started for the door. "C,mon, Angel. We'll even let you put in your Manilow c.d. on the way back if you want to."

As the group cracked up at the expression on Angel's face, he followed them out to the car, grumbling again.

Chapter the Eighth

Back at the Hyperion, Angel was still grumbling as he got the discs out of the safe. It had predictably been one Manilow shot after another on the drive back, and he'd finally pulled the car over and refused to go any further until the entire group had promised not to make any more cracks about his musical preferences. They had all promised, and the trip was completed in silence.

Of course, as soon as he parked the car in front of the hotel, Buffy and Gunn had started right back in...

He gave the discs to Willow, who immediately set about firing up her laptop. Giles sat down next to her. "I think it starts in the one from 2001. It's been awhile since I even looked at any of this."

Dawn pulled a chair over next to them. "Yeah, about halfway through that volume, and into the next one."

Angel looked at the three people sitting at his desk, and realised he wasn't going to be getting to use it any time soon. It was also obvious that the study of the Shashu prophecy and the curse had effectively been back-burnered for a while. He didn't mind that, though. It was easy to understand Dawn's need to know more about where she came from. He slipped out the door and headed to the kitchen to get a snack.

As he went to push the kitchen door open, it swung open and slammed squarely into his nose, knocking him flat. He looked up to see Buffy standing there, a glass of warm milk in her hand and her jaw on the floor.

"Ohmigod, I am _sooo_ sorry." She knelt down and dabbed her sleeve at the blood pouring from his nose. "I didn't have any idea you were there. Oh, geez, it's really free-flowing..."

She was babbling. Angel started chuckling. As he saw the confused look on her face, the chuckling turned into uncontrollable laughter. "What? What's the funny? I really didn't know you were there! I swear!"

As Angel slowly got control of himself, he reached over and took her hand. "It was just the perfect way to end this day, Buff. Every time we turned around today, we managed to hurt each other a little bit more. This was just the parting shot. 'Vampire gets broken nose while going for 3 A.M. snack'. Serves me right for getting the munchies in the wee hours."

She sat down next to him, laughing a bit. "I _am_ sorry. Really." She looked at her now blood drenched sleeve, looked back up at him wryly. "Know any good cleaners around here?"

"Just let me have it. Believe it or not, I know several good ways to get blood out."

She put her hand to her chest, adopted a shocked expression. "No! Really?"

They sat there in companionable silence for a few minutes. Angel finally broke the silence. "I suppose as part of that 'no more secrets' thing, maybe we ought to try to ease up on the whole hurting each other thing, too."

Buffy tilted her head to one side. "Deal." They shook on it.

Not letting go of his hand, she stood up and pulled him to his feet, then leaned over to pick up her glass of milk. "Really do need to go crash. Must be getting old, don't handle three A.M. as well as I used to." She started up the stairs.

"So, does that mean you're gonna ease up on those Manilow jokes now?" he called after her hopefully.

"Yeah, like _that'll _actually happen," she drawled over her shoulder. Smirking, she continued on to her room.

Angel stood there for a moment admiring the view as she went up the stairs, then shook his head, shrugged, and went to get his snack. _Oh well. Worth a try._

Chapter the Ninth

The next few days went by peaceably enough. Wesley, Giles, Dawn, and Willow continued digging into the Scroll of Aberjian and the Kalderash texts, occasionally aided by Fred in between her trips to the labs at Wolfram & Hart. Fred was feeling more than a bit overwhelmed with her new responsibilities, and taking time to do some good old fashioned research was the equivalent of taking a long break for her.

Buffy and Angel seemed to have made peace, and were relaxed and easygoing around each other. In between Manilow shots, of course. When Angel wasn't helping with the research or at W & H, he was helping Buffy and Faith train the new Slayers. In fact, with Willow still being able to sense the new Slayers, they had tracked down three more in L.A. All three girls had discovered at least some of their new abilities, but of course to say that finding out about vampires, demons, and the truth about things that go bump in the night was a bit of a shock would be something of a massive understatement.

Kennedy, and surprisingly, Amanda, had quickly shown themselves to be natural leaders. They were put in charge of training sessions, and took some of the girls out on patrols. "Nothing like on the job training," had been Buffy's reply when Wesley had raised objections to the relatively inexperienced Slayers going out on patrol. Wes couldn't really argue with that, but still worried. Buffy took him aside. "Look, Faith and I are going to trade off following them to make sure they don't get in over their heads. But we can't mollycoddle them, or they'll never be able to get out on their own." Wes agreed to this, and he, Gunn, and Angel volunteered to help keep an eye on things.

Willow and Kennedy continued to get better aquainted with each other, and Kennedy was helping Willow experiment with her powers in between bouts of research. One morning everybody in the hotel had awoken to find themselves floating face down three feet above their beds. Down in the lobby, Willow, hair turned a bright white and surrounded by a brilliant glow, just smiled quietly to herself as Kennedy laughed at the sound of people hollering for Willow to let them down.

Robin Wood helped out with the training as much as he could, which was primarily in an advisory capacity. He was healing well, but still had a way to go before he was up to doing any serious physical activity. And he wanted to do some serious physical activity. So did Faith. One night, he brought up the fact that he still owed her her surprise. "You already _did _surprise me, remember? Back on the bus? I thought you were gone..."

He smiled gently. "That one doesn't count, dearheart. I've got something better in mind..."

The nightly Dungeons & Dragons game had picked up again, and gained several new members including Wesley and Fred. Andrew had become a full fledged Scooby by now, and felt more at home with this strange group of demon fighters than he had ever been any other place in his life. He was still a ginormous oddball, but so was everyone else here. He fit right in. He had even become useful during the bouts of research. Turned out he new how to translate some of the text on the Scroll, and suddenly found himself a valuable commodity. He was loving every second of it.

Xander and Angel had managed to put aside their intense dislike of each other, and had gone together to visit Cordelia. Angel had sworn him to secrecy, as he was still keeping her location top secret. They had sat with her for a few hours, Angel holding her left hand, Xander her right, talking to her, filling her in on current events. Trying to forget the fact that she was in a coma. Later, as they were driving back to the Hyperion, Xander tried to discretely wipe a tear from his eye.

"She looks good."

"Yeah."

"Pale, though."

"Yeah, I know. I have them open the blinds during the day to let in some sun, but it just isn't the same."

"Guess you could always have them put her in a tanning bed a couple of times a week."

"Not a bad idea. She'd like that..."

"Yeah..."

The Bronze, no surprise, became a regular destination. Buffy, Angel, Willow, and Kennedy even managed to slip off a couple of times. Also no surprise, the place continued to be vampire free.

Reports began to trickle in as the few remaining Watchers got word about what had happened. Some of them had already made contact with new Slayers, and were unsure of what to do next. As the greatest concentration seemed to lie in Europe and Asia, Giles was thinking more and more that he needed to get back to England. The need to train new Watchers was becoming more obvious all the time, and he was the logical person to get things started. He was reluctant to go, however. The more they translated of the Scroll, the more uneasy he got. He couldn't explain it yet, but he was starting to get a very bad feeling about some of it...

And then, after a week had gone by, they finally got it all sorted out...

Mostly...

Chapter the Tenth

"Buffy?"

Buffy, fast asleep, didn't respond.

"Uhh, Buffy?"

Buffy stirred slightly.

"Buff-y..."

Buffy rolled over, pulling the pillow over her head. "Mmnotwakeleevmelone..."

"_BUFFY_!"

Buffy sat bolt upright, stake appearing in her hand as if by magic. "What? Who? Where?" She groggily took in the fuzzy shapes in her doorway, realised slowly that they were Dawn, Willow, and Giles. "Huh?"

As she finished waking up, she could see the concern on Giles and Willow's faces. And the look of outright terror on Dawn's face.

"We finished the translation..."

It was a very sleepy group indeed gathered in Angel's office. Not for long, though. Giles and Willow were pacing nonstop, somehow avoiding a collision , while Dawn stood stiffly by Angel's desk.

"So what's the what?" Buffy was fighting back a huge yawn. And losing.

"It's... well, it's..." Giles was at a loss for words for once. He handed Buffy a piece of paper. "Just read this."

Buffy rubbed her eyes and squinted at the paper. Angel, Wes, and Faith crowded around so they could read over her shoulder. The room went deathly quiet as they read what had been translated from the Scroll.

_...And it shall come to pass that in the days following the Fall of The Hellmouth that the Key shall come into Its own, and shall discover Its Power anew. _

_And it shall also come to pass that The Beast once thought destroyed shall rise up once more to plague The Earth, and Glorificus shall once again seek out The Key._

_And there shall come a Day of Reckoning, when Champions Old and New shall join with The Chosen, The Witch, and The Key, and all shall balance on the Power of The Key. _

_For if The Key has not learned control of Its Power, then Dawn shall become Dusk, and Twilight shall forever fall on all The World._

There was more, much more, but that was the gist of it. As the paper was passed around to the rest of the group, Buffy walked over to Dawn and hugged her. Dawn was shivering. "Hey, sis, nothin' to worry about, right? No big. It's just the end of the world."

She looked at Angel over Dawn's shoulder, her eyes showing the fear she kept out of her voice. "Again."

Chapter the Eleventh

Two more days had gone by. Two days of nonstop research. Two days of frustration when the research didn't yield any further clues. Even with all the resources at Wolfram & Hart, they had been unable to find any more information concerning the prophecy.

In desperation to learn more, Dawn had even sung for Lorne. He wound up with a twenty four hour migraine (which he insisted was at least in part due to her choice of N-Sync), but couldn't give her any real answers. "Sorry, Dawnie Buns, all I can remember of it was bright lights and explosions. Couldn't tell the Who from the What."

Dawn was, predictably, a mess.

"_The Key shall discover It's Power._ What power? What is it that I'm supposed to be able to do? And when is this supposed to happen? I mean, c'mon, _it shall come to pass_ ? When, dammit?"

She stopped pacing and plopped uncerimoniously into a chair. "Geez, I think my head's going to explode."

"Maybe that's your power, Dawnie," said Xander. "Exploding Head Girl, that's you."

Dawn shot him a dirty look. "Would somebody please...?"

Angel, who was standing closest to Xander, clouted him in the back of the head.

"Thanks."

"Glad to do it." Angel was wearing a stupid grin.

Xander crossed his eyes, or would have if he still had two. "Concussion! You're all witnesses. Anybody know a good lawyer?"

Angel, Gunn, and Fred all answered "No."

Lorne chimed in. "Hundreds of evil ones, though."

"Oooh, that might be just what I need. Any of 'em any good at wrongful injury lawsuits?" He leered at Angel. "Just watch it, buddy, if you ain't careful, I'll wind up owning all this." He gestured around at the hotel.

"Sure. Just let me show you what this month's bills are..." He dug into the top drawer of Cordelia's desk and pulled out a bulging file folder, and threw it on the desk in front of Xander. It landed with a loud thud.

Dawn rolled her eyes. She knew they were trying to cheer her up. "Is Giles still on the phone with Merry Olde England?"

Angel glanced into the office. "Yup. Oh, and there's _another _big ol' bill, too."

Xander's eyes were bugging out. "It costs that much every month just to keep the doors open ?"

"Yup."

"Never mind. Don't wanna sue. Keep it, Dead Boy, it's all yours."

Angel looked over at Dawn and grinned.

Giles came out of the office, followed by Buffy, Willow, and Wesley. Dawn jumped out of the chair expectantly. "Well?"

Giles looked at Buffy, who nodded. "We think we might know where to find some more information. The coven in England believes they know where there is a cache of ancient scrolls and books, and they believe there may be some prophecies concerning Glory amongst them."

Dawn was looking more hopeful. Giles cleared his throat. "However, the location this cache is being kept at is very well protected."

"Protected how?" asked Angel.

Giles looked at Buffy again. Both had pained expressions. "Well, that they know of, the cult that has gathered the collection, mercenaries, demons, and several protection spells. And that may just be for starters. It's in an old temple high on the side of a mountain. Very difficult to reach, let alone breach." He sighed. "This is going to be exceedingly difficult."

He looked Dawn in the eye. "Perhaps even impossible."

The hope had faded from Dawn's face. Buffy walked over to her sister and put her hands on Dawn's shoulders. "We'll figure this out, Dawn. I promise." Dawn nodded.

Angel sat down next to Fred. "So what's the plan?"

Buffy took a deep breath, then turned to face him. "The plan, as it stands right now anyway, is in two days, Giles, me, Dawn, Willow, and others yet to be named are going to England. "

Angel's face fell. Buffy continued. "We're gonna get together with the coven and the Watchers that have reported in, and we'll figure out the next step."

"Yes, we need to reestablish the Council anyway, and we can do that while we're getting our strike team together." Giles paused, and smiled. "I should think that with a team of Slayers and witches, we should be able to do some serious damage."

Buffy was still looking at Angel. "We still have to decide who's coming with, and who's staying here. There are plenty of Slayers over there to fill out the team, so we'll only be taking a few with us. The rest will need a place to stay and train..." There was a questioning tone to her voice as she trailed off.

Angel sighed. _She's leaving even sooner than I expected. Damn. _He stood up. "No problem. Just consider the Hyperion to be Slayer Central. As we find more, we'll bring 'em here and do what we can for them."

Buffy smiled gently. "Thanks."

Angel walked over to her and took her hand. "You know me. Mr. Helpful."

He turned to the rest of the group. "Well, if we only have two days, then tonight we all have one last night out at The Bronze." He smirked. "On Wolfram & Hart, of course."

"Oooo, goody!" Buffy was bouncing on her toes. "I can finally borrow those strappy heels of Faith's..."

Chapter the Twelfth

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Decisions had been made, and packing had begun. The group going to England consisted of Giles, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Kennedy (Willow had pouted when it had been mentioned that Kennedy should stay behind to continue working with the new Slayers. In the end, 'resolve face' firmly in place, she had won, and was now quite the happy camper), Vi, Caridad, Chao-Ahn (as there was a Watcher on his way back to England from China who could speak her language fluently), Xander, and much to his surprise, Andrew.

He had taken Buffy aside to ask why he'd been included. She just grinned. "Well, duh, we want you to keep helping with the translations. Not to many people around that can speak - umm - well, whatever that language is. Besides, you're part of this group now. I'da thought you'd be happy to go."

"I am, I am. I just... I guess it just surprised me, that's all. I mean, you guys could barely stand me for the longest time."

"Well, you kinda grow on a person, ya know?" She took a step closer and rested her hand on his shoulder. "We need you, Andrew. Dawn needs you. We hafta figure this out." She sighed. "She's my sister. I can't lose her."

Andrew put on his brave face. (Which mostly just made him look constipated.) "I'm your man. You can count on me as we embark on this brave new adventure into the unknown-"

"Yeah, yeah, save the speech. Go pack." She shooed him upstairs.

It had also been decided that some attention should be given to the now rumbly Hellmouth in Cleveland. Faith had volunteered for that duty. "Could be fun, I can go check out the Rock & Roll Hall of Fame, maybe catch a hockey game." Robin was going with her, as well as Rona and several other Slayers. Angel had talked them into waiting until Wolfram & Hart got her record cleared. It was taking more time than he'd originally thought, as her record was rather thick. Prison breaks tend to have that effect, after all.

Amanda was going to stay at the Hyperion to continue working with new Slayers as they were found. Two Watchers who'd been stateside were on their way to L.A. to help run things and do research when needed.

But for now, it was time for one last night out before everyone spread to the winds. Willow had worked a small glamour for Faith. To everyone in the group, she looked like she always did, but to the general public (and especially the police), she looked like somebody else entirely. "No sense getting busted while on our little expedition o' fun, right?" Angel had come up with the limos again (seven this time, there were several more Slayers than before), and once more the group was assembling in the lobby. Willow was standing arm in arm with Kennedy next to Angel. It had begun to sink in that this might well be the last time this group was together, and voices seemed muted amongst them.

Angel glanced around the lobby. "So who are we waiting on this time?"

Kennedy piped up quickly. "Not us. We got the delays taken care of earlier." She waggled her eyebrows and shot a smirk at Willow. Willow's face quickly began to match the color of her hair.

Angel smothered a grin, looked around again. "Okay, again I ask, who..." He stammered to a stop as he caught sight of Buffy and Faith coming down the stairs. His mouth kept working, but no sounds came out.

The two Slayers paused on the landing. Faith nudged Buffy. "Yo, B., I think you got his full attention." Faith was wearing a low cut slinky red dress with black heels.

Buffy just smiled. She was wearing Faith's strappy high heels, along with a sleeveless white blouse and a burgundy micro-mini skirt. It was definitely an outfit designed to capture his attention. And any other red-blooded-male, too. Dawn reached over and pushed both Angel's and Xander's jaws shut with an audible click. She leaned in towards Xander. "Breathe, dude."

Faith walked over and took Robin's hand, while Buffy walked over and hooked her arm around Angel's. "Shall we?"

Angel shook himself out of his reverie and grinned down at her. "Yes, let's."

As they all headed out the door, Faith, Dawn, and Rona started singing "Gotta dance, gotta dance, gotta dance". They all wanted a night to remember.

Sometimes, you get what you wish for...

Chapter the Thirteenth

The night had started off well enough.

Much enjoyment was had by all. Faith and Wood seemed to be touching all night, even when they were shooting pool. There was a bet, and Faith won. They immediately disappeared, and shortly thereafter, there were reports of loud crashes and noises coming from the storeroom. Nobody felt brave enough to go investigate, though...

Dawn and Rona couldn't find any takers for pool, so they played each other. First one would win, then the other. They were determined to find out who was better, and attracted a large crowd as the evening progressed.

Willow and Kennedy were wrapped up in each other on the dance floor, swaying slowly. Even during the fast songs. After a while, people stopped giving them funny looks.

Buffy and Angel rarely left the dance floor. During one of their breaks, Buffy disappeared. Angel was standing at the bar with Wesley and Gunn. Wes glanced around. "Where did Buffy get off to?"

"Dunno. Said she had something to take care of. Probably one of those 'female things'." He rolled his eyes, and the three friends shared a laugh.

"'Female things'?" She asked from right behind him. Angel jumped and landed squarely on Wes's toe. He spun around, mouthing apologies to Wesley as he turned.

"How'd you do that?"

"Can't you tell?" She sidled closer. "Different perfume. Said I was gonna hafta mess with your head one of these days, didn't I?"

"Okay, you got me." He pulled her to him. "Now, the real question is, what are you gonna do with me now that you have me."

"Part two of my devious scheme. C'mon." She pulled him out onto the floor and waved to the band. They started playing a song, which Angel quickly recognised as 'Mandy'. He looked down at Buffy with a surprised expression. "No Manilow shots, I swear. Just thought you might like this for a slow dance, that's all."

They were inseparable for the rest of the evening.

The trouble didn't start 'til around midnight.

The local demon population, which had been somewhat diminished over the last two weeks, had gotten wind of the Slayer's night out. Demons that normally wouldn't give each other the time of day decided that they had a common cause; Take out the Scoobies, Angel Investigations, and as many Slayers as they could get their hands (or fangs, or claws, or horns) on. So with no real plan other than the usual torture, maim, and kill, they descended en masse on The Bronze.

A young couple stepped out the door and froze in their tracks at the sight of the motley group coming down the street. They took one look and bolted back inside and headed for the bartender. "I think you might wanna call the cops, man. You would _not _believe what's coming down the street." His girlfriend nodded vigorously.

The bartender just shrugged. "It's L.A. Weird is normal around here. Why should I be worried about this-"

Just then, three vampires and a Mohra demon came barreling through the door, screaming at the top of their lungs. The bartender dove for the phone.

Dawn and Rona, who were at a pool table near the front door, reacted first. They broke their cues and quickly dusted two of the vamps, then Dawn grappeled with the third vampire as the Mohra backhanded Rona so hard she flew back over the pool table and landed in the middle of the stunned onlookers. As she struggled to her feet she yelled at them. "Run, dammit! Get the Hell outta here!"

More demons continued to pour in the front door, and from the sounds of the thumping on the rear exit, it was obvious that there was another group trying to get in there.

The Mohra was stalking Rona around the pool table. Buffy and Angel both recognised it. Angel grabbed some darts from a nearby dartboard and threw them quickly at the jewel in the Mohra demons forehead. They hit at almost the same instant Buffy's small holdout knife did. The Mohra instantly crumpled to the floor.

They both said "Nice shot." Buffy pulled Mr. Pointy and plunged into the melee. Angel grabbed a cuestick thrown to him by Faith and waded in right after. _Dammit, why didn't I bring a sword?_

They just kept coming. There was every type of demon Buffy could think of, and a few new ones to boot. The fight began to spill back into the street. At first the Slayers thought this was a good thing, as it gave them more room to move. But once some of them got outside, they quickly began to realise the sheer numbers they were facing. While these certainly weren't the Turok-Han, there were still plenty of mean and nasty demons, and there were hundreds of them.

Some of the newer and less trained Slayers fell quickly. Even the more seasoned ones were starting to tire. Buffy had lost Mr. Pointy and was fighting barehanded now, ignoring the pains shooting through her right shoulder where it had been dislocated. She'd lost sight of Angel in the press, and was trying hard not to worry. _Oh, God, this is bad. _

Kennedy was dusting vamps as fast as she could, but she was losing ground. Willow had taken a blow to the skull just as she was about to cast a spell, and was down.

Dawn had managed to relieve a Vykar demon of it's sword, and was holding her own. She and Rona were back to back, trying to protect three college students who'd gotten trapped inside the club. She could see Kennedy and Willow, still on the dance floor. There was a huge pile of dust and bodies around them, but more kept coming. Dawn could see Kennedy tiring, and Willow was stirring groggily but wasn't back on her feet yet.

She could see clearly when Kennedy finally faltered, could see the vampire grab her by the throat, could see a large Ammunak demon reaching for Willow.

Could see it clearly.

And couldn't do a damn thing to stop it.

Inside her, something twisted up.

Could see the vamp going in to bite Kennedy.

Could see the other demon picking up Willow by her long red hair.

The thing twisting in her gut got worse.

Started to give.

And, finally, snapped.

And as she screamed _"NOOOOOOOOOOO"_ , a brilliant green aura surrounded her, seemed to shrink in on itself for an endless moment.

And then exploded outwards with the roar of an erupting volcano , vaporising every demon in a five block radius, except for a certain ensouled vampire.

As the light faded away, it was a stunned group indeed that was left standing. Buffy could see Angel across the street and ran over to him. "What the Hell was _that_?"

Angel was trying to collect his wits. The blast hadn't hurt him, but it had sort of itched. "I dunno." He shook his head, as if trying to clear out the cobwebs. "Willow, maybe?"

"If it was, she's been practicing some new spells without telling _me _about them", Giles said as he stumbled over to stand next to them. "But whatever it was, it emanated from inside." He started for the now demolished door, the rest of the group staggering along behind him, Buffy cradling her right arm.

And as they came to the busted out window, they froze and stared in awe at the sight that greeted them.

The sight of Dawn, lit from within by a brilliant green glow that pulsed and moved and flowed like a thing alive, floating four feet off the floor. Her eyes were bulging, unfocused, and she was gasping for breath.

Angel, Buffy, and Giles traded confused and shocked looks, then looked back at Dawn. Yup, still glowing and floating.

Buffy shook her head and found her voice. "Guess she found her power..." Buffy climbed over the wreckage and stopped near Dawn. Past her, she could see Willow and Kennedy struggling to their feet.

She stepped a little closer to her sister, took a deep breath. "Dawnie?"

Dawn just floated there, still panting for breath. "Dawnie? Honey, please answer me."

Still nothing. Buffy started to sweat. "Dawn, please, come back to me. I can't lose you."

She reached up and took Dawn's hand. She gasped. It was like touching a live wire. "DAWN!"

Dawn twitched, and suddenly seemed to come back to herself. The aura vanished with a sound like the popping of a balloon, and Dawn fell to the floor.

She sat there for a second in a daze, then turned to see the concerned group standing around her.

"What happened? And where did all the demons go?"

Buffy couldn't help herself. She broke into hysterical laughter as she pulled her sister up into a fierce hug. "Don't worry about it, I'll clue ya in later."

Chapter the Fourteenth

The next morning, the Scoobies and the Fang Gang gathered to try to make some sense out of what happened. Everyone present was sporting an injury or three, except for Dawn. Which was giving her a major wiggins, since she could remember getting several bruises and cuts in the course of the fight.

Willow was holding an ice pack to the back of her head. "You don't remember what happened at all, Dawnie?"

"I remember you on the floor. Kennedy protecting you. Her slipping and a vamp going for her throat, and another demon pulling you up by your hair."

Willow grimaced. "So that's why my scalp feels like somebody poured red hot lava on it."

Dawn nodded. "I remember thinking _Oh god, they're gonna die. And I can't stop it. Why can't I stop it? _And then I think I screamed something." She looked at her sister. "Then waking up on the floor with you standing there and all the demons gone."

Fred had a tremendous black eye and a cast on her right index finger. "You yelled _Noooooo _so loud I think they coulda heard you in the next county. Then your eyes sorta bugged out, you know, like they do in a Bugs Bunny cartoon? And this green glow just exploded out of you, and there was this sorta shockwave that flew out and zapped every demon in the place. When I picked myself up off the floor, you were just floating there, all glowy and panting."

"Not just every demon in the place, but every demon in a five block radius." Angel's lip was split, and he had bruises in places he didn't know could bruise. "Except me. Thanks for that, by the way."

Dawn shrugged, gave a small smile. "You're welcome. Just wish I knew how I did it."

"Me too." Buffy's face looked like it had been used as a punching bag, and her right shoulder was still sore from where it had been dislocated. She knelt next to Dawn. "But I promise you, we'll figure it out." She smiled gingerly, as her mouth still hurt something awful. "We have to, 'cause I think you may have just out-powered Willow over there."

"Good, maybe I won't hafta be the 'big gun' all the time after this." Kennedy laughed and squeezed Willow's hand. Her left arm was in a sling, and along with a multitude of bruises, and she had a large bandage on the left side of her neck.

Angel had used the resources of Wolfram & Hart to clean up the damage done at The Bronze, and the club would be reopening in a week or so.

He had also made arrangements for the six young Slayers that had fallen during the battle. Buffy was taking their deaths hard, but knew there was nothing she could have done about it. Sometimes it comes down to numbers, and the demons had definitely had them.

If not for Dawn, they would quite probably all be dead.

As the time neared for their departure, Buffy and Angel found some time to slip off and have a long talk. They had finally gotten back to a good place, and now they had to separate yet again.

"I'm not going to promise to call or write regular. We're gonna be so busy over there, I probably won't have time to sit and even _think _about calling or writing."

"I know. I'm used to it. Hell, we're both used to it." He shrugged. "At least this time, it's not because we're mad at each other."

"Yeah. Still the Almighty Suckfest, though."

"Ain't it the truth, ain't it the truth..."

Buffy had taken Faith aside as everyone was making their farewells. "Look, as far as I'm concerned, the past is over and done with. I know you're back on the side of the Angels again, and that makes me happier than I can begin to tell you." She laid her hands on her Sister Slayer's shoulders. "I know you'll do great in Cleveland, and I know you'll take good care of these girls."

She grinned. "I guess what I'm saying is, I have faith in you Faith." She drew her into a hug, and was surprised to see tears in Faith's eyes when she let her go.

"Thanks, B- Buffy." She gave Buffy a lopsided grin. "I think _I _finally have a little faith in me, too..."

Later, as their plane was winging its way across the Atlantic, Buffy was lost in thought. Most of the passengers were asleep, including Dawn, who was nestled up against Buffy, but Buffy couldn't sleep. She was worried, and she was scared.

They'd had a glimpse of Dawn's power, and it was formidable. But was it enough? Could her sister master her power in time to defeat Glory? There were so many questions, and not enough answers. _So what else is knew? Maybe Willow was right. Maybe it's better if it's complicated. If it was easy, it'd probably all be over._

She rested her head on top of Dawn's and sighed. _Go to sleep, dummy. You've got a busy day ahead of you..._

_...And it shall come to pass that in the days following the Fall of The Hellmouth that The Key shall come into It's own, and shall discover It's Power anew._

_And it shall also come to pass that The Beast once thought destroyed shall rise up once more to plague The Earth, and Glorificus shall once again seek out The Key._

_And there shall come a Day of Reckoning, when Champions Old and New shall join with The Chosen, The Witch, and The Key, and all shall balance on the power of The Key._

_For if The Key has not learned control of Its Power, then Dawn shall become Dusk, and Twilight shall forever fall on all the World._

To be continued...

Feedback is definitely of the good, so please do!


	3. What are we gonna do now? Part III

Summary: We rejoin our intrepid band some two months after the end of part II as they continue training for the prophesied battle with Glory. This part begins a crossover with Highlander. If you haven't read parts I and II, it'd probably help to do so before reading this one. It helped me, and I _wrote _the silly things...

Notes: Had to take some time and think about this part. And since too much thinking ( have you ever tried to write a Scottish accent? ) gives me a giganimous headache, it took a LONG time. Kinda said what the heck and decided to do a crossover. Which of course led to more thinking. And more headache-y-ness. Enjoy! And as ever, All Hail to The Goddess Willow ;)

Disclaimer: Still Joss's. Still Fox's. Still broke. What's a guy to do?

WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOW? PT. III

By screaminheathen69

_...And it shall come to pass that in the days following the Fall of The Hellmouth that The Key shall come into Its own, and shall discover Its Power anew._

_And it shall also come to pass that The Beast once thought destroyed shall rise up once more to plague The Earth, and Glorificus shall once again seek out The Key._

_And there shall come a Day of Reckoning, when Champions Old and New shall join with The Chosen, The Witch, and The Key, and all shall balance on the Power of The Key._

_For if The Key has not learned control of Its Power, then Dawn shall become Dusk, and Twilight shall forever fall on all The World._

Prologue

_Two Months Ago..._

_...Kennedy was dusting vamps as fast as she could, but she was losing ground. Willow had taken a blow to the skull just as she was about to cast a spell, and was down._

_Dawn had managed to relieve a Vykar demon of its sword, and was holding her own. She and Rona were back to back trying to protect three college students who'd gotten trapped inside the club. She could see Kennedy and Willow, still on the dance floor. There was a huge pile of dust and bodies around them, but more kept coming. Dawn could see Kennedy tiring, and Willow was stirring groggily but wasn't back on her feet yet._

_She could see clearly when Kennedy finally faltered, could see the vampire grab her by the throat, could see a large Ammunak demon reaching for Willow._

_Could see it clearly._

_And couldn't do a damn thing to stop it._

_Inside her, something twisted up._

_Could see the vamp going in to bite Kennedy._

_Could see the other demon picking Willow up by her long red hair._

_The thing twisting in her gut got worse._

_Started to give._

_And finally, snapped._

_And as she screamed "_NOOOOOOOOOOO_", a brilliant green aura surrounded her, seemed to shrink in on itself for an endless moment._

_And then exploded outwards with the roar of an erupting volcano, vaporising every demon in a five block radius, except for a certain ensouled vampire..._

_...As the shockwave faded away at the scene of the fight, it still caused ripples in the ether._

_Ripples that were felt throughout this dimension, and a few neighbouring dimensions as well._

_In Devon, every member of the Wicca Coven that had helped Willow to find herself stopped in their tracks and turned as one to face the west, wondering at the immense power that had revealed itself._

_More ripples; In China, a group of Jjhind'I demons howled and huddled together, searching for cover as their sensory horns seemed to ring and vibrate._

_More ripples; In a darkened room in Liverpool, Ethan Rayne woke from a nap and sat bolt upright, not knowing what it was that he was sensing, but his chest tightened in fear all the same._

_All through this level of existence and more, beings who could sense power shook with fear and awe at the sheer magnificence of what they were feeling._

_And in a part of this world that some call southern California, in a crater where once stood the town of Sunnydale, the ripples were also felt._

_Felt by something thought dead for two years, a Beast of unparalelled strength and cruelty._

_It stirred, and slowly recognising the ripples for what they were, awoke._

_Some of the rubble shifted._

_Then heaved._

_And exploded out and away from the creature that had awakened._

_As the dust settled, a lone figure could be seen. _

_A young woman stood there, breathing deep and stretching the kinks from joints and muscles long disused._

_She stopped moving, and tilted her head to the side, sniffing the air._

_She could sense it. That one thing she coveted most in this world or the next._

_Her Key.Her beautiful, powerful, wonderful Key._

_The Hellgoddess known as Glorificus smiled, a truly nasty smile, as she began to make her way up and out of the crater._

_As she reached firm ground, she paused to find the trail again. _There it is, _she thought to herself. _Time to go get my Key.

_She started walking, following the trail of energy that was leading her towards Los Angeles._

"I'm ba-ack."

Chapter the First

It had been an interesting couple of months.

Nope, sorry, understatement. It had been an unbelievable couple of months.

Since arriving in England, Dawn Summers had been going nonstop, right along with her sister and the rest of their group. She would grouse occasionally about the fact that she hadn't had any time to go sight-seeing the entire time they'd been here, but only because, after all, she was Dawn and grousing was her duty. And she took pride in doing her duty.

They had gone into seclusion with the Wicca coven in a secret stronghold the Watchers had maintained deep in the Highlands of Scotland. Only Giles, Buffy, and Willow had left at any time, and then only to go collect new Slayers as they were located. So of course, Dawn and most of the rest of the group were starting to go a little stir crazy.

The Slayers had been training nonstop, honing their skills to a fine edge preparing for the raid that was being planned on the temple fortress where they hoped to find more information concerning the prophesied coming battle with Glory.

Willow had also been training hard, and her power had grown to an unprecedented level, surpassing both Giles' and the coven's wildest expectations. Willow was quite pleased with her progress. "And I did it without going all dark-and-veiny, too."

But the prime focus of attention had been Dawn herself. She had been struggling to access the Power within her, the Power she had let loose only that one brief time at The Bronze, and had been unable to access since. The same Power that the Prophesy said she must learn to control to stop Glory from destroying the world.

She was so far beyond irritated at this point, it wasn't funny. They'd tried everything they could think of, and then invented some more things, but nothing had worked. Dawn had even gone so far as to pick a fight with two of the new Slayers, to see if that would jar something loose. The only things that got jarred loose were three of her teeth. Buffy was _not _pleased.

"Maybe we oughta go clubbing," she suggested one evening after supper. Buffy and Willow gave her an odd look indeed.

"Clubbing?" asked Willow.

"Yeah. Go out for a night on the town. Maybe pick a fight with a batch of vampires. I'm starting to think the only way we're ever gonna get anything to happen is if we get into a situation like that night at The Bronze."

Buffy didn't say anything, but her eyebrows clearly expressed "?".

Willow hugged Dawn. "Only as a last resort. It'd be nice if you could learn to control your Power somewhere _other_ than a life or death situation."

Dawn let it go, but couldn't stop thinking about it. It was driving her nuts. She had all this Power, maybe more than Willow even, and she couldn't figure out how to use it.

She would wake up in the middle of the night sometimes, shivering and sweating, after having the nightmare she'd been having off and on for years.

The nightmare where she relived that awful night two years ago when they had battled Glory.

That awful night Buffy had died.

Only now, the nightmare was different. Now she was trying to stop Glory, but couldn't access her Power. In this version, they all died, and Glory loosed Hell on Earth.

Yup. Driving her starkers, as Spike would have put it if he was still around. She wished he was here, felt like he could help her sort this out. He was smarter than he let on most of the time, and had always had an uncanny ability to see right through to the heart of the matter. She missed that.

_I've got to figure this out. For all we know, Glory is already back, and here I sit and can't do one damn thing more than I could when I got here. _She grimaced. _Well, except for the ability to eat Scottish food without throwing up. Gawd, but I'd kill for a couple of cheeseburgers and a big ol' chocolate shake..._

Chapter the Second

For two months now Glory had lain low, gathering her strength and rounding up her minions. The few that were left anyway.

She had put them to work trying to find out what had happened in Sunnydale. And more importantly, what had happened to Dawn and Buffy Summers. She wanted her Key, but she also wanted to put some serious hurt on that bitch of a Slayer.

She had made her way to a small town not far from Sunnydale first. She had needed to feed, and she had needed a new body. It irked her no end that she still needed to share bodies with a human, but she didn't really have a choice as long as she was stuck on this miserable little dirtball.

But she figured she could deal. She knew what it was that she had felt, knew exactly what the power was that had awakened her. Her Key had found a way to tap into its Power, which meant that Dawn Summers was still alive and kicking.

So she found herself a new host. And she couldn't imagine a better host. A beautiful young woman who just happened to wear the same size as her.

And also just happened to be something special, though she didn't know exactly what she was.

She was a Slayer.

Chapter the Third

Dawn and Willow were sitting on the floor in front of the massive stone fireplace, meditating.

Well, Willow was meditating. Dawn was on the verge of falling asleep, would in fact have long since been asleep but for the pain emanating from her stiff legs. She had come to the conclusion that whoever the jerk was that had decided sitting lotus style was good for meditation should have been dragged into the town square and beaten with sticks.

She was trying, really, but she just couldn't seem to get the hang of the whole 'inner peace' thing.

This was Willow's latest brainstorm, and it simply wasn't working. Dawn tried to shift a little, trying to relieve the stiffness in her legs, and managed to tip clear over, her head smacking the floor and giving a dull thud. She managed to stifle her _Ow!_, but Willow heard the thump and snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, Dawnie, what happened sweetie?" She tried not to giggle at the sight of Dawn trying to untangle her legs, right herself, and rub the sore spot on her head all at once.

"_Grrrrr. _Had a cramp. Fell over. Quit laughing."

Willow got up and tried to help Dawn extricate herself from her tangle. "I'm sorry, _giggle _but if you could _snicker _see yourself..."

Dawn finally got to her feet and shot the red head a dirty look. "Oh, just shut up. You just wait 'til the next time you make a fool out of yourself, we'll just see how funny you think _that _is."

Willow affected an innocent look. "_Mois? _Whatever do you mean? When have I ever made a fool of myself?"

Dawn was walking around the room, trying to ease the cramps in her legs. "Tried to be all helpful for Buffy and called up that troll guy, Olaf." She started ticking off points on her fingers. "Did that 'My Will Be Done' spell and made Giles Blind, sicked a bunch of demons on Xander and Anya, and nearly got Buffy married to Spike. Got high on Dark Magyck, wrecked the car and broke my arm. Ran around in Vamp Willow's whory outfit. That whole 'I'm dating a guitar player' phase. Wigged out and tried to destroy the world. Worried yourself into not being able to be seen by your best friends in the world. Oh, and let's not forget that night that me & Spike walked in on you, Tara, and the Buffy-bot..."

Willow face went as red as her hair. "Okay, okay, 'nuff said!"

Dawn started to say something else, but Willow clapped her hand over Dawn's mouth. "No, seriously, you _swore _you'd never mention that again!."

Dawn said something, but it came out "Mmmhmmumphrrmmmnn" as Willow was still covering her mouth.

"Oh, sorry." She took her hand away. "What was that?"

"I said,' I had my fingers crossed', so nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah!" She stuck out her tongue, and then let out a yelp as she ducked to avoid the pillow Willow threw at her.

"Ha! Missed m-" The next pillow smacked her square in the face.

"Ha! yourself, Little Miss Smarty-Pants."

The pillow fight quickly devolved into a tickling match, and soon both Dawn and Willow were laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

"Wow, if I had a camera, I could sell pictures of this on the internet and make a bundle."

Willow and Dawn froze, finally taking notice of the group standing in the door watching them. Xander was standing there with a stupid grin, framing them with his fingers as if he was shooting a film. Kennedy was looking over his shoulder through his framed fingers. "I'd check those pics out."

The two young women scrambled to their feet. "Um, hi guys. When didja get back? Thought you were gonna be all rock climby today."

"We were. One of the caribiners broke, and Buffy and a couple of the other girls got some bumps and bruises and a few pretty bad rope burns, so we decided to call it a day."

"Where's Buffy?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"She headed up to her room, said somethin' 'bout soakin' in the tub. No big, Dawnie, she'll be fine in a day or so. One of those nifty Slayer perks, don'tcha know."

Dawn quickly went to go see how her sister was doing. As soon as she was gone, Willow walked over to Xander and Kennedy. "Is it really okay, or were you just being Mr. Comforting?"

Xander sighed and glanced up the stairs. "It could've been bad, Will. There were five girls above Buffy when the caribiner broke. She managed to get herself braced and held onto the rope to keep them from going all the way to the bottom. The rope burned right through her gloves. She's probably gonna need somebody to hold her fork for her for a few days."

Willow was horrified. "Oh, Goddess." She took Kennedy's hand. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I was already to the top. Buffy got the worst of it."

"I should go see how she is." Willow started for the stairs, but Xander stopped her.

"Nah, let Dawn go take care of her for a while. We could use your help with the rest of 'em, though."

Willow hesitated, then sighed. "You're right. They need a little sister time." She turned and gave Xander and Kennedy a grin. "Okay, Nurse Willow at your service. Show me the invalids."

They gathered up a couple of first aid kits and headed for the common room to see to the injured Slayers.

Chapter the Fourth.

Dawn knocked on the door to Buffy's room, and not getting an answer, nudged the door open. "Buffy?"

Still not getting an answer, she opened the door the rest of the way and went in. "Buff?" She could hear the sound of running water in the bathroom, and walked over to the door.

"Hey, Buffy, are you all right?" She peeked around the doorframe. Her sister was standing at the sink, holding her hands under the running cold water. Dawn could tell by the set of her jaw that she was clenching her teeth in pain. "Xander told us that you had some rope burns, are they... oh God!"

Buffy's hands were raw and bleeding. It was all she could do not to scream from the pain. Dawn rushed over to her side. "OmiGod, Buffy, we need to get you to a hospital!"

"No." Buffy had to talk through grit teeth. "No hospitals. We're trying to stay hidden, remember?"

"Hiding, schmiding. You need serious help. C'mon, we're gonna get Giles to take us to the nearest doctor."

"No, Dawn..."

"Yes, Buffy. We. Are. Going. To. A. Doctor. So shut up."

Buffy took one look at her sister and her next refusal died on her lips. The sheer determination was plain on her little sisters face. "Alright already. We'll go." She looked down at her hands.

"Maybe bandages would be a good idea..."

As Buffy was the only one with serious injuries, only she, Dawn, Giles, Willow and Kennedy made the two hour drive. The witches from the coven had made her drink an herbal tea that eased the pain and made her drowsy, so the drive was far more bearable for her than it otherwise would have been.

Giles had insisted that Dawn stay behind for her own safety, but she had thrown the temper tantrum to end all temper tantrums and he had finally conceded. Grudgingly. He was hoping that if anything should happen, between his and Willow's magic, and Kennedy's Slayer abilities, that they would be able to keep the Summers' girls safe.

He knew a trustworthy doctor in Glenfinnen, so he new that Buffy would be in good hands, but the risk they were taking by going to a public place was enormous. They had no way of knowing if Glory had resurfaced yet, and he worried that if the wrong person (or demon) caught sight of them that word might possibly get back to her.

By the time they arrived at their destination, it was late in the evening and Buffy was sound asleep. As Giles knocked on the door, Kennedy scooped Buffy up and carried her up the path. "You sure we can trust this guy, Giles?"

"Yes, he's been a friend of mine for many years, and a friend to the Watchers as well."

The door opened and an elderly gentleman stood there. "'Allo, then, who's there at this hour?" He squinted a bit into the darkness, and a huge grin broke across his face as he recognised Giles. "Ripper! 'Aven't seen you in years. Well, don't just stand there, laddie, come in, come in."

Giles and the doctor embraced like long lost brothers as the rest of the group filed in. "Tobias, it's wonderful to see you. I do wish it were under better circumstances though."

Tobias had already taken in the group and rightly assumed that Buffy was in need of his aid. "Well, bring 'er on in to the office, and we'll 'ave a look at 'er then."

Dawn and Willow had both been having doubts after seeing the quaint cottage exterior of the house. But as Tobias opened the door to his office and flipped on the lights, they all were pleased to see a very modern facility. Kennedy laid Buffy on the examination table.

As the doctor gently started removing the bandages from Buffy's hands, he asked what had happened. Giles took his glasses off and started cleaning them with his handkerchief. "Err, well, we were doing a bit of rock climbing old man, and there was an accident."

Tobias shot Giles a quick look, then went back to his examination. "Fine, fine, if you don't wanna tell me the details, then don't. I well remember some of your 'training accidents' when you were up there back in your youth."

The girls all looked at Giles, and Giles just looked uncomfortable. "Umm, well, yes. I suppose you would." He quickly intercepted Dawn's question. "How are Buffy's hands, then?"

"Tha' her name?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm. Interestin'. Well, I expect she'll be right as rain in a week or two. Looks like they're already healin' well. I can give her somethin' fer the pain, and some antiseptic creams to help speed it along. Damned lucky, she was. Any deeper and tha' rope woulda severed tendons."

He headed for the medicine cabinet. "As it is, I'd like to keep 'er 'ere fer a coupla days, just to make sure infection doesnae set in."

Giles started to protest, but stopped when Willow put her hand on his arm. "I think we could stay for a few days, Giles. While Buffy's resting, we can use the time to get some supplies. And if I can find a computer, I really should check my emails, see if Angel has sent any updates or anything."

"And maybe I can get a cheeseburger somewhere." Dawn was salivating at the thought. Willow and Kennedy laughed, and Giles just rolled his eyes.

Tobias laughed. "Ye can use my computer if ya want, luv."

Willow lit up like a Christmas tree. "Ooo, really? That would be swell!"

"Sure, sure. Let me get young miss Buffy bandaged up here, and I'll go fire it up fer ya... er, miss?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Willow, this is Kennedy, and Cheeseburger Girl over there is Buffy's sister Dawn."

Tobias grinned and gave a short bow. "Pleased to make yer acquaintance. Tobias MacLeod at yer service." He finished wrapping Buffy's hands, and then washed up.

"Come on then, let's get you to that infernal machine." He looked sideways at Dawn. "Might even be able to come up with a cheeseburger for ya, young miss Dawn."

Dawn's eyes lit up. "You may just have become my most favorite doctor ever!"

Tobias smiled. "Truth be told, I've a fondness for 'em meself. I've got a distant cousin tha' introduced me to 'em when I was a pup, and I've loved 'em ever since."

"Is he American?"

"Nay, but 'e spends a great lotta time there. Bounces back 'n forth between there and France. Duncan's 'is name, Duncan MacLeod. 'E's the one what gave me that computer. Let's us keep in touch a bit easier. Quite the timesaver too. Order all me equipment and medicine online."

He gave Giles a knowing smile. "'Course, 'e's been 'round a good long while, knows lotsa nifty ways o' makin' life easier." Giles quirked an eyebrow and shared the good doctor's grin.

Dawn was looking back and forth between them. Once again, she knew she was missing something. _Oh well, I'll just hafta dig it out of him later._

Chapter the Fifth

An hour later, Willow was still sitting at the computer. Buffy was still asleep, and the rest were in the kitchen finishing off a late meal. But she was still staring at the screen, still not quite believing what she had read.

And reread.

Six times now.

Spike was back.

For the seventh time, she read the email Angel had sent her almost two months ago.

_Hiya Willow. Hope things are going well over there. Wherever over there is. There's something I figure you ought to know. We're not sure about the hows or the whys, but Spike is back. A package came in the mail nineteen days after Sunnydale... you know... anyway, when I opened it, the amulet fell out, and next thing you know, there stands Spike. Only he's not solid. Not a ghost, but something else. Fred calls him 'non-corporeal-y-ghost-like', whatever that means. She's trying to figure out a way to re-corporealize him. Not much success so far. He wanted to know where Buffy and Dawn are. I told him somewhere in Europe. I've talked to him since then and filled him in about Dawn and Glory. He wants to help, but he's pretty much trapped here. With me. Apparently, he's attached to me until we can make him solid again. I may have to stake myself. Anyway, he's keeping his mouth shut. He understands the need to keep things quiet. No word on Glory yet, I'll email updates whenever I can. Tell everyone I said hi, and my love to you, Buffy, and Dawn. _

_P.S. I haven't told Spike about this email account, or that I can get ahold of you guys. I'll leave it up to you to decide if you want to let them know he's back or not. Kinda fun watching him twist in the wind. Take care._

There were other messages from Angel, as well as from Faith, Amanda, and wonder of wonders, her parents. But she kept coming back to this one. On the one hand, she was glad Spike was back, but on the other, this could put a serious crimp in the Buffy/Angel situation. She couldn't imagine Spike giving up on Buffy.

But slowly, quietly, she laughed to herself. _Complications. Guess this means the world ain't gonna blow up after all._ She sent a quick reply back to Angel and the others, careful not to drop any clues as to there whereabouts. Then, after printing out all the messages, she shut off the computer and headed for the kitchen to do something about the rumbly in her tumbly.

As Willow walked into the kitchen, she caught the tail end of what sounded like a tall tale being told by Tobias. Something about a couple of his clansmen and immortality. She shrugged. They'd all heard and seen far stranger things. People coming back from the dead; been there, done that. She grabbed a couple of burgers from the counter and wolfed the first one down before starting on the second at a more leisurely pace.

Dawn quirked an eyebrow at her. "Hungry much?"

"Urm hrm."

"Any emails?"

"Urm hrm."

"Any news in those emails?"

"Urm hrm."

"Any chance of you not talking with your mouth full any time soon?"

"Urm hrm."

Dawn opened her mouth to continue, but Giles quickly stood between her and Willow. "Whenever you've finished Willow, you're obviously quite hungry."

Willow grinned around bites of her cheeseburger. "Urm hrm."

Giles took a deep breath, somehow managing to not roll his eyes. "I'll just go look in on Buffy, then."

He walked out of the kitchen, muttering to himself. "Doomed, we are. Doomed."

As Willow finished off her second burger, Kennedy handed her another. "Thanks, sweetie." She promptly took a bite to head off another round of questions from Dawn, who promptly rolled her eyes and stalked off after Giles.

Also muttering. "...Witches, anyway. _grumble grumble_..."

Willow, Kennedy and Tobias sat and snickered. "Yer just one big extended family, aren't ya?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"It's a good thing, tha' is."

Kennedy took Willow's hand. "I'm starting to understand that." They sat there just smiling at each other for a minute.

Tobias was a quick study. "P'raps I ought to let you two lasses 'ave a bit o' privacy." He started to get up, but the girls stopped him.

"No, no, no privacy needed." Willow went to pour him another cup of tea.

Kennedy gave Tobias a grin. "Well, not right now anyway." Willow blushed, and Tobias laughed heartily.

"Ahh, young love, 'tis a beauteous thing."

"No arguments here."

Willow sat back down with yet another cheeseburger, and started munching on it. Kennedy leaned against the counter. "So, how about those emails, Red? Any big news?"

"Well, yeah. Some interesting stuff."

Kennedy waited for her to continue. "Well?"

"Umm, I'm not sure now is the time, sweetie." She nodded her head towards Tobias.

"Dinna worry, lass. I know full well 'bout Watchers, Slayers, an' things tha' go bump in the night. And I've long known the need to keep me trap shut. Just ask me clansman Duncan 'bout tha'. I'll nae be spreadin' word 'bout anything tha's 'appened 'ere, nor 'bout anything I 'appen to overhear."

"Oh. Okay. Sorry, old habit." Tobias waved off her apology. "Anyway, no word on Glory yet. Not sure if that's of the good or not, but we'll hafta wait and see, I guess. Actually got one from Mom and Dad, believe it or not. She wondered if I was still gay." She rolled her eyes as Kennedy and Tobias laughed.

"I sent her a reply and told her that as soon as we get back, we're gonna go and spend a month with 'em. That oughta give her a coronary."

The three of them were still laughing as Dawn and Giles came back into the kitchen. "Buffy's still snoozing. What's with the funny?"

Kennedy told them, and more laughter ensued. Even from Giles. "You're apt to wind up spending your entire stay visiting her in the critical care ward."

"Probably. Just couldn't resist."

"Any word of Glory?"

"Nada. Zilch. Zippo. Zero."

"I'm not sure whether to think that's good or bad..."

"That's what she said." Kennedy was smirking.

"Well, great minds... anything else?"

"Yup. Got a couple from Faith. Typical Hellmouth fun and enjoyment being had in Cleveland. Nothing apocalypse-y so far, but plenty o' demon to go around. She said they've also taken in thirteen new Slayers since they got there. Training's going good so far."

"Good, I'm glad things are going well for them. Is Robin still there?"

"Yup. And apparently he gets a bit grumpy-ish when she takes the ring off when she goes on patrol, but he's dealing."

"Ring? Oh, _ring_. Well." A huge grin spread over Giles' face as it sank in. "Marvelous. I do hope we can make it back in time. Have they set a date yet?"

"Nope. I got the impression that the current thinking is 'wait and see if the world ends or not'."

"Lord, that could take years. I'll probably be dead and buried if they wait 'til then."

"Well, we'll just hafta bring ya back then, won't we? I think I still have that spell somewhere..." She grabbed her purse and started rummaging through it.

Giles affected a horrified expression. "NO!"

Willow just giggled.

"Er, anything else?"

"Yup, Amanda says things are going great at the Hyperion. As of three weeks ago they had fifty three Slayers in residence, plus four Watchers and two Wicca. Angel drops in when he can to help train and fix the broken stuff. Here, I printed 'em all out. There's a few from your Watcher buddies in London, too."

She handed the pile to Giles, except for the one about Spike. "Umm, there is this one other message we need to talk about. It's from Angel."

Giles looked up from his reading. "Yes?"

"It's about Spike..."

Chapter the Sixth

Later, Willow went looking for Dawn. She found her in Tobias' den, curled up in the corner by the fire. She was quiet, but her puffy red eyes belied the fact that she'd been crying.

Willow sat down next to her and wrapped her in a hug. "You okay Dawnie?"

"Yeah. I guess. I'm happy he's back, but..."

"I know. Once Buffy's awake, we'll decide what to do."

"It's just..."

"Just what?"

Dawn scrunched down even more. "Is it my fault he's back?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I've been wishing for him to be here ever since Sunnydale. Especially since we found out about Glory. And 'Boom', just a few days after we figure out that prophesy, he's back. He's a ghost, sure, but he's back. So I gotta wonder, with my past history with the wishes and that whole 'Power of The Key' thing, is it my fault?"

"Oh, sweetie, I don't think so. Angel said the amulet came to Wolfram & Hart in the mail. D'you have any Postal Powers that you haven't told me about?"

"No."

"Well, there ya go. Just another fine example of that thing we've come to know and love as 'Sunnydale Normal'."

"I suppose. But he's a ghost. Why bring him back as a ghost?"

"Who knows. But I betcha he won't be all ghosty for long, not with Fred on the case." She leaned in and spoke in a conspiritorial tone. "I think she just _might _be even brainier than _me_. And we all know how rare _that_ is..."

Dawn laughed a little at that. "Yeah, we all know how smart you are Will. I mean, like you'd ever let us forget."

Willow mock strangled her, and they laughed quietly. Just then, Kennedy poked her head in the door. "Hey, kiddies, Buffy's waking up."

"How are you feeling Buffy?" Giles was sitting on a stool next to her.

"Mmmm. Sleepy. Maybe a little dopey." She gave a lopsided grin. "Really, reeeeeeally good, actually."

"My sister, the dopehead, everybody." Dawn pulled up another stool and plopped down next to Giles.

Buffy tried to focus on her hands. "Maybe too dopey, my hands are all fuzzy and white."

"Err, those are the bandages, dear." Giles patted her shoulder gently.

"Oh." She squinted. "Well, that explains the white at least."

She looked around the room until her gaze settled on Tobias. "So, what's up, doc?"

Tobias tried to imitate Elmer Fudd. (Imagine, if you will, Elmer Fudd speaking with a Scottish brogue.) "Well, tha' wascawy wope awmos' cut wight thwough to yer tendons, but ye're gownna be jus' fine."

When every body stopped giggling, Buffy tried to sit up. "Kewl. So let's get outta here."

Giles, Dawn and Tobias all pushed her back down. "Nay, young miss. Ye need to stay 'ere fer a coupla days. The rest of yer group 'as already agreed to tha'. And besides, I insist. It'll be nice to 'ave the comp'ny."

"But-"

"No!" Dawn interrupted.

"But-"

"Don't make me zap you back to sleep Buffy." Willow tried to look threatening, but without the dark roots, it didn't quite come off.

Buffy fell back, the effort of trying to sit up having tired her out. "Okay, fine. Restin' Up Girl, that's me." She paused, sniffing the air.

"Do I smell cheeseburgers?"

Chapter the Seventh

"Tell her."

"But-"

"Just tell her, Willow. She needs to know."

"I _know _she needs to know. It's just the timing... I mean, is this really the time for her to start worrying about Spike?"

"Her choice, not ours. Tell her Willow." Dawn put on her version of 'resolve face'. Having spent years around various exceedingly stubborn people, she knew how to do it quite well.

Willow looked to Giles for support. To her surprise, Giles was nodding. "Dawn's right. While I certainly agree that there are far more important matters that require her attention, well..." He crossed his arms and sighed. "_I_ most certainly don't want to be the poor soul who tells her about it later. Do _you_?"

Willow started to say something, then stopped, thinking. "Umm. No. Not so much. Guess I'll go make with the telling, then."

"Good plan."

"Probably oughta go take care of that, huh?"

Dawn nodded vigorously.

"Okay. Here I go." She sat there, looking at the door. "Yup. Aaanny second now..."

Dawn looked at Giles and Kennedy. They both shrugged. She nodded her head at Willow and raised her eyebrows.

Giles and Kennedy sighed, walked over and picked Willow up, carried her over to the door and stood her there.

Willow scrunched up her face. "Don't wanna."

Kennedy shrugged again. "Dunno what to tell ya Red. Just another one of those little trials, right Giles?"

"Yes. Exactly." He nudged Willow a little closer to the door.

She shot all three of them an evil look. "Fine, I'm going. But vengeance shall be mine." She quirked an eyebrow, then turned and went into Buffy's room.

They stood there in silence for a minute. Dawn was the first to speak. "Does anybody else feel the need to say 'gulp'?"

Giles and Kennedy just nodded.

In the next room, Willow was sitting next to Buffy, waiting for her to wake from her nap. She was thinking furiously.

_Oh, hiya Buff. Feeling any better? Oh, by the way, Spike's back from the dead..._

_Say, Buffy, guess who's back from the dead. Again..._

_Hey there, Buffy. Got some emails from back home. Faith's good, my mom's wondering if I'm still gay, and, oh yeah, there was this one from Angel about Spike..._

_Aarrgh!_

She was sitting there nervously clenching and unclenching her hands, so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Buffy stirring.

"'Morning, Will. Or is it evening? Windows would be nice, ya know?"

"Oh! Um, yeah, it's morning. Little after ten o'clock, I think. Really should take the time to find my watch, ya know? It'd be awful handy for the knowing of the time and all that, right? Handy things, those watches, yessiree..."

Buffy scrunched her eyes at Willow. "Whoa, there, babble girl. Still not up to babble speed here." She sat up. "So what's with the full on babble-action? Haven't seen you this nervous since we were heading out to take on the First."

She paused as a horrified expression came over her face. "Oh, God, it's not Glory is it?"

"NO! Um, no, definitely not Glory, or anything apocalyptic-y. Just some news from home, actually. Got some emails."

Buffy hunched back down onto her bed. "Geez, Willow, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry. Um, here, I printed out the whole batch. There's some pretty good stuff in there. You might wanna look at the one on top first, though."

Buffy took the stack from her and settled back to read. "So, whadda we got here? Faith giving us a blow by blow account of her and Robin's nightlife, or... oh."

Her voice lowered to a whisper.

"Oh, my God."

Chapter the Eighth

"So."

Buffy and Giles were standing in the garden behind Tobias' house. She had wanted to watch the sunset, and Giles hadn't felt she should be alone.

"Yes?"

"Willows mom's still wiggin' about the lesbian thing, huh?"

Giles chuckled. "Apparently so, yes."

"And impending nuptials on the Cleveland front. Who'da thunk..."

"Indeed. I _am _quite pleased for them both, though."

"Me too, me too. Just... surprised."

"It's a huge step for Faith. I'm more certain than ever that she's on the right track."

"Yup. Track. Good."

"And it's certainly good news that things are going well back at the Hyperion."

"Umm Hum."

"Yes, and that bit about Fred turning Wesley into a frog was rather interesting, too."

"Uh huh. Huh?"

"Thought so. This thing with Spike _has _thrown you a bit, hasn't it?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, c'mon. Wouldn't you be thrown?"

"Oh, I'm thrown. But if I understood Fred's message properly, Spike is probably better off being back here. Even if he is a ghost. Or whatever he is. He _was_ in Hell, Buffy."

"Yeah. Great reward he got for saving the world, there." Giles started to say something, but she waved him off. "I know, I know, a few years of good deeds doesn't make up for a hundred years of evil, blah blah blah. But... damn."

Giles wrapped an arm around her. "He'll be all right, Buffy. Between Wesley and Fred, they'll have him solid again in no time."

"Yeah. And then you _know _what the first thing he'll do is, don'tcha?"

"Come looking for you?"

"Come looking for me. Especially if he knows about Glory. And in trying to come save the day, he'll probably lead her right to us."

Giles nodded. "I'd say that was quite likely, yes. So what do you think we should do?"

Buffy pondered that for a few minutes. Sighing, she turned to face her Watcher. "For now, nothing. If we don't communicate with him, he shouldn't be able to figure out where we are. Not like he'd be much help at this point anyway, right? I mean, what can he do when he's all ghosty? Shout insults at her and flip her the old two fingered salute? It'd just piss her off, and she's already a big enough pain in the ass as it is."

She headed back inside Tobias' house. "So, we leave him to Angel, and we deal with Glory."

Giles stood there for a second, then started in after her, shaking his head. "I'm not altogether sure who's getting the better end of that deal..."

Chapter the Ninth

Meanwhile, back in LA...

Glory had been trying out her new host's body. She'd been dumbfounded to discover that she was in control all the time, whether her body was in ascendence or not.

The girls mind was still present, but buried deep under Glory's overwhelming desire to find The Key. It wasn't much more than a nagging voice in the back of the Hellgoddess' mind. Sorta like a conscience, but not as bothersome.

And the combination of Slayer-strength with her own natural power... well, that was just... intoxicating.

Glory had not the first doubt that she could take on the whole lot of 'em - Slayers, witches and all - and trounce them without so much as a chipped nail.

She'd been testing her new strength in and around LA, mostly on vampires and assorted other demons, when she was contacted by a group of girls led by a rather nervous young man.

A group of Slayers and their Watcher, come to tell her all about being a Slayer, and take her back to their hidey-hole.

Which is just precisely what she'd been hoping for. She hadn't been able to find out the exact location of their base of operations, and the trail left behind by her Key had gotten confused once she hit LA.

But she was fairly sure that if she got inside, became just another one of the girls... well, who knows what nifty tidbits of information she might be able to stumble across.

Or beat out of someone.

And then she'd go get her Key.

And that bitch Slayer.

_Hit _me _with a troll's hammer will ya..._

Chapter the Tenth

In the week and a half since they had returned to the Watcher's keep, Buffy had been taking it easy. Not so much because she wanted to, but because she wasn't given any other choice.

She loved her friends, really she did, but if they kept hovering over her, she thought she might have to start maiming people. But all in all, she was healing quickly,and figured to be back in action in a few more days.

Dawn was quite the happy camper these days. When they had been preparing to leave Glenfinnen, Tobias came out to the car carrying a cooler. "A wee gift for ye, young Miss Dawn. It ought to hold ye over for a bit." The cooler was packed full of ice and hambuger meat. Dawn adopted him into the Summers clan on the spot.

Tobias had taken Giles aside while the rest were loading into the car. "Look, lad, I dinna mean to pry, but I know ye all are in a bit of a bind with this 'Glory'. Could ye use any more help?"

Giles stammered a bit, trying to think of a way to tell his old friend that there wasn't much he could do.

"Nay, not me ye daft git." He leaned closer and lowered his voice. "I were thinkin' 'bout Duncan. Last I knew, he an' Kate were back in Paris. They could probably be 'ere in a day or three."

Giles had to think hard about that. A fighter of Duncan MacLeod's skill would be a welcome addition indeed. He sighed. "No, as welcome as he would be, I think it best if we continue to keep this quiet."

He laid his hand on Tobias' shoulder. "And besides, you know how important he is. He's quite probably the best of the Immortals, and all our hopes rest on him."

"Aye. But still, if I should see 'em in the next few weeks..."

So, back to the keep they'd gone, with Buffy supervising training, and Dawn and Willow continuing to work on that whole 'Power of the Key' problem. Dawn was at least more upbeat about it now. Nothing like a few good old fashioned artery clogging cheeseburgers to raise ones spirits.

Buffy was in the common room watching several of the girls fighting with staffs when Xander wandered in looking for her. "Yo, Buffster, we got some company coming up the road. Giles wants you and a couple of the recruits to come up front."

"Okay. Vi, Emily, Caridad, come with us. The rest of ya, keep training. Never know when you're gonna get into a stick fight, right?" She and Xander headed for the front door, Slayers in tow. "Any idea who it is?"

"No, but Giles said that they came right through the wards that he and Willow put up, so apparently they're friendlies. We hope." Buffy rolled her eyes.

As they came into the entry hall, Giles and Willow were standing by the window. Buffy could see headlights bouncing up the drive. Xander nudged Giles. "Yo, G-man, any idea who's comin' a callin'?"

"No. And don't call me that."

"Sure, Rupes."

Giles sent a withering look at Xander. "On the other hand, 'G-Man' isn't so bad after all."

At the sound of a knock, Willow stifled her grin and opened the door. "Tobias! Hi!" She swept the elderly doctor into a bear hug.

"Hullo lass. Not that I'm not enjoyin' this, but me bones aren't as strong as what they once were."

"Oh!" She let him go and steadied him, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Dinna worry yerself. I dinnae mind a bit. Hullo Ripper, Buffy."

Buffy gave him a quick hug as Giles shook his hand. "Tobias, good to see you. I, umm, see you brought some friends with you."

"Aye. I know what ye said when last we spoke, but I couldna help meself. Ye need all the help ye can get. And ye'll nae get better help than these." He gestured to the four people standing behind him.

"This is Amanda, Adam, Kate, and me clansman, Duncan MacLeod." The four Immortals nodded in greeting. Duncan stepped forward.

"We're here to help, if you'll have us."

Chapter the Eleventh

Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Xander, Willow, Kennedy, Andrew, and two members of the Coven were sitting across the table from Tobias and the four Immortals. As it turned out, it seemed that they could be a great deal more help than just adding muscle to the mix. Adam and Amanda both had first hand information about the ancient temple the Slayers were planning to assault. Amanda was finishing telling of her experience.

"That was the most afraid I've been in my life. And that's saying something. It was my first experience with honest to God magic. I didn't have a clue what I'd gotten myself into."

Giles and Willow were both taking notes. He glanced up at Amanda. "Umm, since it was rather a long time ago, are you quite certain that you'll be able to recall your way around the place?"

She nodded vigorously. "Oh, you better believe it. The memory is permanently burned into my brain. I couldn't forget that place if I tried to."

"Well, good. Knowledge of the interior layout would be a absolutely tremendous asset."

She gave the group a lopsided grin. "Besides, I figure maybe this time I can actually get out with the gem I went in after the last time."

Adam and Duncan both rolled their eyes while Kate snickered. "Amanda..." Duncan drawled her name out while shooting her a dirty look.

"Hey, here to help, greater good and all that. But hey, if a gem happens to fall into my pocket along the way, what's a girl to do?" Duncan just sighed and shook his head tiredly. Buffy and Willow glanced at each other and grinned. It was obvious that this was a long standing argument. Probably _very _longstanding, considering the source.

Adam shifted in his chair, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Look, just so we're all perfectly clear... we _are _talking about the Temple of D'arrsinog'auphous, right?"

Giles nodded. "Yes."

"The one halfway up the side of a mountain square in the middle of the bad part of the Steppes of Khazakstan?"

"That's the one, yes."

Buffy nudged Giles and asked in a loud stage whisper "There's a _good _part of the Steppes?"

"Yes. Hush." A few snickers passed around the table.

Adam gave Duncan a sideways glance. "Detemined to make me lose my head, aren't you?"

Duncan gave him his patented lopsided grin. "Of course."

Adam shook his head and muttered something under his breath. "Okay. I think I remember a way in that won't require us to scale the _entire _damn mountain." That got everyones attention.

"You've been there as well, then?" Giles was on the edge of his seat, all restrained excitement.

"Yeah. Was there when it was built, actually. And for a good while after."

"When it was- but-" Giles was stammering. "It was built almost three thousand years ago!"

"Three thousand, two hundred and sixty two years ago." He scrunched up his face. "Maybe sixty three. Calendars left a lot to be desired back then."

Giles was astonished. "Methos?" Adam nodded. "Oh my God. I thought you were just a myth."

"A fairly common notion. One that I try to encourage, as a matter of fact. Immortals have this rather irritating habit of trying to lop off my head whenever they figure out who I am. Really gets old."

Giles sat back in his seat, dumbfounded. "Wow," was all he could think to say.

Xander smirked and leaned towards Buffy. "See, toldja he'd come around to the 'less said' method eventually."

As the laughter faded, Giles shot Xander a nasty look, then turned back to Adam and Amanda. "You two may have just saved the world. We've had absolutely no luck getting any information about that accursed temple. We were starting to think we were going to have to go in blind. The casualties could have been... horrendous."

"We'll do whatever we can. If you have some sketch pads, I think Amanda and I can draw most of the layout."

"Marvelous. I believe Willow has a drafting program on her computer as well." Willow nodded.

Duncan leaned forward. "As I understand it, you're training Slayers here, right?"

Buffy nodded. "Yup. They've only been Chosen for a few months, but they're coming along nicely."

"Well, if you'd like some help with the training, all four of us are experts in several different martial arts. Good with swords too..."

Willow grinned. "I'll bet."

Buffy stood up and walked around to stand next to Duncan. "Not only would we like the help, we'd love it. And I promise we'll even try not to get too close to your necks." She offered Duncan her hand.

He stood and shook it. "That would be _most _appreciated."

Buffy faced the table. "Okay kiddies. Let's kick some ass."

Chapter the Twelfth

Glory was getting bored. She'd been at the Hyperion for a couple of weeks, and hadn't found much out so far. She knew the basics, sure; Prophecy, Dawn getting all powerful, the Scoobies heading somewhere in Europe to try to find a way to beat her. But that was it. Nobody here had a clue where they actually were, or how to get ahold of them. Only an untraceable email account. She was starting to think maybe it was time to start taking some stuff apart. Or maybe some people. She was tired of slinking around.

She was also starting to think it might be worth the risk of going to Wolfram & Hart's offices to see what she could find out there, but hadn't quite talked herself into it yet. There had been that one nasty incident with the Senior Partners a few decades back, and she figured they might still be holding a grudge. They could be so _moody._

She had been sitting in her room, sulking, when one of the resident Watchers had popped in to check on her. She'd begged out of patrolling that night. Cramps. No man ever argued with the excuse of cramps, especially with a Slayer. The hotel was mostly empty. She'd said the Hell with it and drained his brain.

Slowly.

She'd discovered that if she took her time, she sometimes could absorb memories. And this time, it paid off. This Watcher knew about several secret strongholds the Council had kept hidden, and there were three or four he had thought to be the likely spots for Giles to have taken his group.

He had also thought it likely that Angel knew which one it was, but was keeping it to himself.

_Hmmm, guess it's time to meet & greet everybody's favorite vampire..._

Chapter the Thirteenth

Dawn was officially sweating her butt off.

She'd kept after Amanda ceaselessly, wanting to try her sword fighting skills against the Immortal, until Amanda had finally given in.

_Who's bright idea _was_ this? Oh, yeah. Mine._

_Dumbass._

She held her own for a good while, but now it was clear that the Immortal was just stringing her along. In fact, she was grinning ear to ear. Sort of a 'Cat that ate the canary' type of a grin.

Dawn was rapidly coming to the realisation that she still had a Helluva lot to learn.

Leaning against the far wall, Buffy had long since come to the same conclusion, but had decided to best way for Dawn to learn this particular leeson was to learn it the hard way. So she watched and held her peace.

"She's had some training, hasn't she?"

She answered Duncan without taking her eyes off of the duel. "Yeah. Life on the Hellmouth, good for the survival skills-learning. We'd started training together before everything went to Hell with the First. She really enjoyed the swordplay parts of it."

Duncan leaned next to her, studying the fight with a keen eye. "I could tell. Doesn't look like she's enjoying it so much right this minute, though."

Buffy smiled. "Bit off just a bit more than she thought she did." She shrugged. "It'll be good for her. Giles and I are both pretty good with swords, but you guys are so far beyond us, I'm a little bit jealous."

"Don't worry, I've seen what you Slayers are capable of. Even with a sword, I'm not sure I could take any one of you."

"Let's not find out." She leaned closer. "Umm, Amanda's pushing this pretty hard, isn't she? My little sis, not so much Immortal, ya know."

"Well... she _has _been known to get carried away. Occasionally. But she doesn't look like she's gone totally berserker yet, either."

Buffy shot him a look, one eyebrow disappearing behind her bangs. He shrugged. "It'll be alright. Don't worry."

Buffy stared at him for a few seconds, then turned back to the fight. "I'd feel a whole lot better about it if you sounded just a _little _bit more sure of yourself."

Dawn was panting for breath. Her arms felt like lead weights. But she was _not_ gonna back down. Nope. _Gawd, doesn't she ever get tired?_

Amanda, for her part, was enjoying herself. The young girl wasn't bad, showed a lot of promise. She just needed to learn when to back down. So she kept pushing Dawn, ignoring how tired she was herself.

But she also kept pushing because she knew what Dawn was capable of. She'd had a long chat with Willow about Dawn, and their inability to find a way to access her power. It seemed the only way she'd done it before was under extreme duress. So Amanda had decided to see if she could apply a little duress, just under more controlled circumstances. Hence, the drawn out fight. She thought if she pushed hard enough, got Dawn backed into a corner, then maybe she could find that power again.

She could tell that Dawn was tired, was starting to let thoughts of quitting enter her mind. She threw a wink in Duncan's direction. _Here we go. I hope this works. _

_I hope if this works she doesn't kill me..._

She began to rain blow after blow on Dawn, the young girl barely able to keep up. "What'sa matter, sweetie? Tired? Poor widdle girl gettin' all wore out?"

She mounted a vicious attack, moving faster with each lunge and thrust of her blade. Buffy pushed off the wall, started to say something, but Duncan grabbed her arm and shook his head no. He gave her a look that seemed to say "Let it happen". Buffy looked uncertain, but finally relaxed into a ready stance, in case things went too far.

Somehow Dawn was keeping up, though she didn't have a clue how. _What's the deal with this bitch?_

She did a quick back flip to gain some space and breathing room, but Amanda was right with her. "Old trick, honey. Gee, you're starting to look worried. Scared?"

Dawn shot her a scowl. "As if. Just surprised somebody as _old _as you has this much energy, that's all."

Amanda smothered a grin. Girl had spunk. She affected a scowl of her own. "Old? Dearie, you don't know from old."

She leapt into a fresh flurry of strikes, forcing Dawn to shut up and concentrate completely on the task at hand. _Just a little more... C'mon..._

Buffy was clearly fighting the urge to stop the fight. Only Duncan's reassurring hand on her arm kept her from jumping in between her sister and Amanda. By now, the fight had drawn almost the entire population of the keep. They all stared on in rapt fascination.

Dawn tried to counterattack, but the far more experienced Amanda saw it coming and parried easily, using it to launch a fresh barrage at the exhausted girl. "Shouldn't start what ya can't finish, Dawnie. Guess it's about time for me to finish this for both of us."

She went after Dawn,cold fury written on her face, swinging her sword so quickly the blade whistled through the air. She knew exactly what she was doing, but Dawn didn't know that. She was sure that this madwoman was trying to kill her. She cried out as Amanda's blade flicked across her cheek, drawing blood.

Across the room, Willow leaned forward sharply as she felt... something. _Whoa! What in the name of Gaia is that?_

Amanda had the feeling she was almost there. She couldn't describe it, but her skin was crawling just like that time so long ago in the Temple of D'arrsinog'auphous. _Just one more nudge..._

She took one step back, throwing off Dawn's attack, then swung up from under Dawn's sword, knocking it clattering across the floor. "You're through, little girl!" She lunged in, swinging for Dawn's neck.

The blade never connected.

_Oh my God, her eyes are glowing!_

It seemed to happen in slow motion, though it only took a fraction of a second. Dawn reached up with her left hand and grabbed Amanda's sword by the blade, stopping it cold. Then she made a casual motion with her right hand, almost like a gesture of dismissal, and Amanda found herself flying across the room, landing unceremoniously in a pile of training weapons.

At the Hyperion, Glory's head snapped toward the east as if yanked by a string. _Ooooooo, yeesssss!_

The entire room seemed frozen in time. Dawn just stood there, eyes glowing, aura pulsing, still holding the sword she had taken from the Immortal.

"Kiss my cute little butt, old woman."

She looked at the sword. Tilting her head and narrowing her eyes, she sent the sword floating over to the weapons rack Amanda had crashed into, settling it into a niche. Amanda stared at her blade, then at Dawn. "'Bout damn time. Now maybe I can go take a nap."

Chapter the Fourteenth

Glory was grinning. That evil, nasty grin she did so well. She still wasn't positive, but with that burst of Power from her Key, she'd narrowed down the possibilties to the two strongholds in England.

And since England wasn't an especially big island, she liked her odds.

She looked down at the mumbling form of the Watcher she'd just fed from. He was, of course, completely insane. No way he could identify her as his attacker.

But, maybe she could still use him.

She morphed back into her Slayer body, picked him up like a ragdoll, and headed downstairs hollering for help.

Amanda (the Slayer, not the Immortal. Too damn many Amanda's & Adam's in the sci-fi world.) came running up from the laundry room. "What's wrong? Omigod, what happened to Teddy?"

"I don't know, I found him sitting in the hall, just sorta talking to himself. He's acting all crazy like."

Amanda knelt beside him. "Teddy? Teddy, do you know who I am?"

He stared at her with huge eyes. "Not her, nope, not her. Glowing, glowing, bright green and glowing..." He trailed off in a sing song voice.

Amanda looked at Glory. "I think maybe I'd better call the boss."

"Who, Buffy?"

"Well, no, the other boss."

"Giles?"

"Er, no. Angel. He'll know what to do."

"Oh. Sure, sounds like a plan." Inwardly, Glory smirked. Just who she'd hoped they'd call.

Twenty three minutes later, Angel burst through the door, followed by a dozen Slayers, a Watcher, and two Wicca. "Where is he? Oh. Damn."

He took in the huddled form of Teddy. "Geez. What happened to you, man?"

"'E's obviously gone 'round the bend, peaches. Ya know, nuts. Starkers. I-n-s-a-n-e." Spike faded into view next to Angel.

Glory smothered a grin at the sight of Spike. _Bonus!_

Angel gave an exasperated sigh. "Shut. Up. Spike. Soooo not in the mood for your crap right now."

"Hey, I was quite happily chattin' with Fred in the lab, an' suddenly here I am. I ain't the one that attached me to you ya know. Pouf."

Angel turned on Spike. "Ya know, I really can't wait 'til Fred makes you solid again, Boy. 'Cause then I can stake you."

"Riiiighhtt. We all know how you wanna stake me, Forehead Boy." Spike was swaggering around the lobby dangling a limp wrist as he said the last. He was studiously ignoring the low growl coming from Angel.

Suddenly he froze and squinted. He started darting his head around, looking for something. Angel was staring at him, wondering if Spike had finally lost it. "What now, Spike?"

"Not sure. I felt something. Familiar-like. Can't place it though..." He stopped turning as he caught sight of Teddy.

Insane Teddy.

Insane, mumbling about glowy green energy, Teddy.

He swung back to Angel. "She's here!"

"Who?"

"Me."

Every head in the room turned toward the young Slayer standing at the bottom of the stairs. She smirked back at them, and morphed into her own body. "Just lil' ol' me."

Angel took a few steps forward. "And who, pray tell, are you?"

Glory nodded torward Spike. "Ask blondie over there. He knows." She lowered her voice to a purr. "Don'tcha?"

Spike finally managed to find his voice. "Glory. Long time, no see. I'm happy to say."

"Aww, now, is that any way to greet old friends?"

"Never had that many friends. Guess I never learned the proper etiquette."

Angel was staring at Glory. This was _so _not something he'd expected. The only way Buffy had beaten Glory before was with a mystical weapon. Something that was in mighty short supply at the moment. Here he was with a group of relatively inexperienced Slayers, a novice Watcher, two low powered witches, and no weapons to speak of. And Spike.

_Crap._

While Spike and Glory were trading barbs, the two Wicca had been preparing to cast a spell to bind Glory in a force field. They knew it wouldn't last long, but they hoped it would be enough to get everyone clear of the building. Angel started sliding to his right, hoping to keep Glory fixed on him and Spike.

She wasn't fooled for an instant. With blinding speed, she was by the witches, hands on the back of their necks. "Uh, uh, uh. Naughty witches." There was the sickening sound of their necks snapping.

Half a world away, as Amanda was picking herself up and dusting herself off, Willow, Dawn and all the witches present looked to the west as one.

Buffy stopped midstep. "Dawn? Willow? What is it?"

Dawn and Willow exchanged glances. Dawn turned back to the west, eyes glowing ever brighter. "It's her."

Amanda and the other Slayers quickly took fighting stances, having no doubt that they were in for the fight of their young lives.

Glory grinned evilly as she let the bodies drop to the floor. Suddenly, she was beside Amanda, holding her up by the throat.

"One chance, Big Boy. You tell me where my Key is, and I don't snap Twig Girls' neck." She gave Amanda a little shake.

"But I don't-"

"Wrong answer." _Snap._

Angel could see the life seep out of Amanda's eyes. Glory threw her body at Angel, and just as quickly had two more Slayers by the throat.

As he lowered Amanda's body to the floor, he stared at Glory with a look of pure hatred. She just smiled.

"Well? Gonna tell me what I wanna hear? Or do I keep going?"

"Europe. I swear to you, that's all I know."

"Not good enough." _Snap._ She let the girl in her right hand drop.

"Dammit, I can't tell you what I don't know!" Angel was livid.

"But I bet you can find out. Big man at Wolfram & Hart, you've got access to all sorts of talent. I betcha somebody over there can find out where my Key is. Otherwise..." She glanced up at the girl still dangling from her left hand, then at the rest of the group.

"So many necks, so little time."

Angel was torn. He didn't want to tell this psychotic bitch how to find Buffy, but he couldn't let any more of the people he was supposed to be protecting die either. He couldn't make a decision, he felt he'd be betraying Buffy's faith in him either way.

"Just tell 'er."

He turned to Spike, not believing his ears. "What?"

"Just tell her." Spike was staring daggers at Glory, wishing once again to be corporeal. "It's the only way to stop 'er killing all these kids. Besides, Buffy's put 'er in 'er place before. She can do it again. Not to mention Willow 'n the Nibblet. Bitch don' stand a chance."

Angel stared at Spike, trying to find the flaw in his logic. The only one he could see was whether or not Glory would keep her word and leave without any more killing.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock." Glory took a step closer to Angel. The young girl, he didn't even know her name, was trying desperately to break Glory's grip, but simply couldn't match the Hellgoddess' Slayer enhanced strength. He looked back to Spike, who nodded.

"I'm not seein' much option at the moment, mate. They can 'andle 'er. I know it."

Angel seemed to shrink in on himself. "Okay."

Glory cocked her head as if trying to hear. "Hmm? What was that?"

"Okay, dammit. Just let her go. We'll go to the office and see what we can find out."

"Oh, I don't think so. As long as I've got these (she gestured at the remaining eleven Slayers) you'll do exactly what I tell you. I'm not going anywhere near Wolfram & Hart. Not all that many usable hostages there."

"Fine. Let me make a call, then."

"Go to it." She was wearing an extremely self satisfied grin.

She turned to keep an eye on Angel as he went over to Cordelia's old desk, presenting her back to several of the Slayers. They glanced at each other, and in unspoken agreement, attacked Glory from behind.

It was the worst thing they could have done.

Still holding her victim by the neck, she started swinging the girl like a club, sending Slayers flying. Screaming, Glory threw her through the wall and out into the street. She was dead before she hit the pavement. Six girls piled onto Glory, enraged at what she had done, but she shrugged them off easily, killing four and horibly injuring the other two.

Angel was hollering for everyone to stop, but it was too late. Glory was in a blind rage, and wouldn't stop until they were all dead. Angel grabbed the two Slayers that could still move and sprinted for his car. His only hope was to try to get back inside the protective wards at Wolfram & Hart and regroup.

Spike was still standing there, cursing Glory for all he was worth, when he started fading. "Oh, bollocks. 'Ere I go again..." The last thing to fade away was his two fingered salute.

When Glory finally calmed down, she realised that Angel was gone.

And that she was covered head to toe in blood. _Well, crap, now I hafta go take another bath. And my shoes are ruined. _

She headed upstairs to get cleaned up and decide on her next step.

"Guess maybe it's time for me to go on a little trip. I hear England is just lovely this time of year."

She stepped over Amanda's body and made her way up to her room, singing quietly to herself.

"Gonna go get my Key, gonna go kill me a Slayer..."

_To be continued. _

_God help me..._

_This thing started out with what was gonna be a small little crossover, but it just kinda took on a life of it's own. Highlander was yet another series that got canceled before its time (Slight touch of bitterness about the impending end of AtS, not to mention Buffy, Farscape, Dark Angel, Firefly, John Doe, Babylon 5, Crusade... okay, so I did mention them...), so it's been kinda fun working in that universe too. If you haven't seen the DVD release of Highlander:Endgame, Kate (or Faith) and Duncan got back together at the end. Tobias is a creation of my own fevered imagination. Which you probably already knew._

_Feedback is a wonderful thing, so please do! Peace in the Valley and all that stuff... _;)


	4. What are we gonna do now? part IV

Summary: Glory has figured out that our heroes are in England. Bad things happen. Go figure.

Notes:I refer you to the notes from part three, as regards giganimous headaches resulting from the thinking too much...

Disclaimer: Yup, still Joss's, still Fox's, still broke. Suing me would constitute a frivolous and malicious misuse of the American judicial system. Or, in other words, just plain silly.

WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOW? PART IV

By screaminheathen69

Angel stormed into the reception area, Slayers in tow, bellowing at the top of his lungs. "Wes! Fred! Gunn! Lorne! Where is everybody?"

At least twenty people in transit through the lobby stopped in their tracks, wondering who Angel was mad at this time. And whose blood he and the two Slayers were covered in.

Harmony walked around her desk. "Fred's in the lab, and Wes and Gunn are in Wes' office. Lorne is... somewhere, doing something Hollywood-y. Want me to get 'em, boss?"

"Yes! I want all of 'em in my office ten minutes ago!"

"Um... ten minutes ago literally? Cause, ya know, they've got this neat gizmo down in the lab..."

Angel paused in the door of his office just long enough to growl, then slammed the door.

"Never mind." She sprinted for Wesley's office.

Angel called the infirmary and had them send a medic to his office to check out the two Slayers.

"I'm sorry, but what were your names?"

One, a small brunette, answered for both of them. "I'm Melanie, this is Victoria." The redhead sitting next to her waved shakily. They were both obviously in shock.

Angel was pretty much in shock himself. He couldn't believe that a creature as powerful as Glorificus had been hiding right under his nose. God only knew how much she'd been able to find out about where Dawn and Buffy were.

Wes and Gunn came barreling into the office, followed closely by Fred. "What's- Oh, my God. What happened? Are any of you injured?"

"I don't think so." Angel looked down at the blood on his clothes and shuddered. "This is all somebody elses. Several somebody elses."

Fred was kneeling next to Melanie. "Oh, Lord. What _happened_?"

Angel and the two girls traded looks. He sighed. "Glory happened."

Gunn froze in his tracks. "_Glory_?"

"Yup."

Wes gulped visibly. "She's here in LA, then?"

"Yup. For a while now, apparently. Right under our noses, hiding in plain sight."

Fred stood up and turned to stare at Angel. "What. Happened?"

Angel told them.

When he'd finished, there was an extended silence as the import of what had happened sank in.

There was a knock at the door. Angel looked up to see Eve standing there. "Someone call for a medic?"

"Yes, send 'em in." Two medics came around Eve and started checking out Melanie and Victoria.

Eve sauntered into the office, taking in the somber faces. "So... who died?"

Wes and Gunn somehow managed to get between her and Angel before he could rip her throat out. He stood there, a low growl audible thoughout the room.

Wes turned to Eve. "I really do think it best that you leave now, Eve. A great many good people have died tonight, and this is not the best time for you to be making snide remarks."

"Okay, fine. I'll just find out later anyway." She shot Angel one of her trademark smirks, then turned and headed out to find a private spot to make a call. _I bet he'd just love to know about this..._

Angel started pacing. "We need to get ahold of Buffy and let her know about Glory. Any ideas?"

Fred was sitting at Angel's desk. "Well, I just sent an email on the secure account, but who knows when Willow will be able to check her messages."

"Yeah, really. One response in two months, I'm not gonna hold my breath that she'll be checking it any time soon."

"If you had breath to hold, that is..."

Angel shot Gunn a dirty look, but went right on pacing. "We need an alternative."

Just then Spike walked through the wall. "Right. There ya are, Peaches. Figured out 'ow to get hold of Buffy yet?"

"We're working on it, Spike. So unless you have an actual useful idea, shut up."

Spike rolled his eyes, went to flop down on the couch, and promptly dropped through to the floor below. "Bugger!"

Angel grinned. _Wish I had that on tape. _

He turned back to the group. "Work the problem people. I want alternatives."

Chapter the Second

Later...

Glory had treated herself to a long, hot bath after calling her minions and telling them to arrange a flight to London. Then she had taken her time rummaging through the closets, finding an outfit that suited her. The clothes make the Goddess after all.

Finally satisfied with her selection of shoes, she made her way downstairs to wait for her ride to the airport. She stopped on the landing, admiring her handiwork from earlier. _Aaah, nothin' like a slaughter to perk a girl up! _She was surprised to see a young man sitting on the reception desk.

"And who do we have here?"

"A fan."

"A fan, huh? Always nice to have a fan club. So you gonna tell me why I shouldn't just go ahead and kill you?"

"You're welcome to try. But I _do _have some info that I'm pretty sure you want."

Glory was meandering her way across the lobby, trying not to get blood on her heels. They were the only pair she could find that both suited and fit her. "Start talkin', meatbag."

"A little over fifty miles from Glenfinnen. The Watcher's Keep. That's where your Key is." He tossed an envelope to her. "Map and directions are in there."

Glory hefted the envelope in her hand. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

The young man grinned. "You kill the Slayer, it hurts Angel. That's all the reason I need."

"Just workin' a little vengeance, huh?"

"Yup."

"I can appreciate that. Still haven't heard a good reason for not killing you, though."

"Like I said, you're welcome to try."

By then, Glory was standing in front of him. "Okay." She backhanded him across the face, sending him flying across the room.

She stood there amazed as he stood up and smiled. "Damn, it actually worked. I was wondering about that."

"You're protected."

"Yup. You can beat on me all night, won't do you a bit of good."

Glory saw two of her minions coming through the door. "Never mind, my ride's here anyway. Gotta go kill me some Slayers. Thanks for this, though." She waved the envelope at him.

"Glad to be of service. Just make sure it's painful."

"Oh, no doubt about it sweetie. Long, drawn out, and excrutiating." She threw him a brilliant smile, then turned and flounced out the door.

Back in the lobby, Lindsey smiled to himself. _Here comes the pain, Angel. Enjoy._

Chapter the Third

Dawn was glowing. A brilliant, pulsating green glow.

She was also floating a hundred feet or so above the ground.

Buffy was ready to have kittens. Willow and Xander were trying to calm her down.

"C'mon, Buff, this is what she's been trying for since we left LA."

Willow nodded. "Yeah, so this is of the good, Buffy. We should be making with the encouragement."

"I'll encourage the daylights out of her. I just wish she'd come down here and let me encourage her on the ground."

Xander looked up at Dawn, shielding his eyes from the light. "She'll come down eventually, Buffy. Don't worry about it. She's just trying to get the hang of it, that's all."

Buffy turned on Xander. "Don't worry! Are you kidding me? Am I the only one that remembers what happened the _last _time she got all glowy and floaty?"

Xander and Willow stared at each other for a second. Xander pantomimed falling down and mouthed 'thud'. Willow said "Oh" and looked up at Dawn.

"Dawnie, maybe ya oughta come down now. Huh? Pleeaaaase?"

"Oooo, brainstorm!" Xander was grinning like an idiot. "Yo, Dawn, if you don't get down here, I'm gonna go raid your hamburger stash."

Suddenly, Dawn was standing beside him. "Oh, I _soooo_ don't think so." Xander jumped back three feet, landing squarely on Buffy's toe.

"Sheesh, Dawnie. Don't hafta give a guy a heart attack."

She smiled, the glow fading away as the aura seemed to recede into her. There were still little sparkles of green in her eyes, though, hinting at the Power within. "C'mon, girls. I feel the need for a burger fix." She hooked her arms through Buffy and Willow's and headed back inside.

Xander stood there for a second, then followed after. "Not just the girls, I hope..."

As they neared the kitchen, Buffy paused and sniffed the air. "Daaaamn! Somethin' smells _good_!"

Inside, Duncan was toiling away preparing a large meal. He and Giles had agreed that a little celebration was in order, and Duncan had volunteered to play chef. Amanda and Kate were helping out. Well, Kate was helping out. Amanda was mostly just sitting on the counter and giving out lots of not so helpful advice. She felt she'd already done her bit in helping Dawn to break through to her Power.

Duncan was in the process of peeling potatoes for the roast. And on the verge of taking a sword to Amanda.

"You know, you really ought to turn the heat up a little under that roast. It'll take forever at that temperature. Aren't you gonna cut those potatoes into smaller chunks? Those are kinda big."

"_Am_anda." He took a breath. "Look, if you really want to help, do me a favor and start getting the salad ready, okay?"

She looked at him askance. "Me? Salad?"

"You. Salad." He gave her a toothy grin.

She hopped off the counter and edged torward the door. "Umm, ya know, I think I'll just go check up on Dawn..."

She jumped as two heads of lettuce floated up in front of her. "Dawn's fine. Need a hand in here?"

Duncan looked over his shoulder at Dawn, Buffy, Willow, and Xander. "Sure. The more the merrier. Somebody wanna cut up the lettuce for the salad? Since Amanda has already snuck out the door, that is."

Dawn grinned and walked over to the sink. "Not a problem." She squinted a bit, concentrating. The two heads of lettuce floated over to the sink, along with a large colander and two sharp knives. "Let's see if I can do this..."

The knives started slicing through the lettuce, hesitatingly at first, but surer by the second as Dawn got a feel for handling them through her Power. The lettuce fell neatly into the colander, the knives floated down into the sink as the water turned on and the colander swished around and rinsed the lettuce off.

Dawn let the colander down into the sink to finish draining, then turned to face the astonished onlookers. "What's next?"

Duncan took a second to find his voice "Umm, I think there are some carrots and cucumbers in the fridge."

"Kewl. More slice & dice."

"Here, Dawnie, let me." Willow's eyes went glowy, the refrigerator door opened, and the aforementioned cucumbers and carrots floated over to the sink. She then floated over two more knives, and she and Dawn raced to see who could slice up the veggies quicker.

Giles walked in. "What's everybody staring at. Oh." The knives were moving so fast, they were visible only as a blur. Yet the sliced up veggies were falling neatly into the bowl.

When they finished, Dawn and Willow turned and laughed at the five people standing there, jaws hanging open. Willow took Dawn's hand. "Let's go see what else we can do!"

They went out to find something to experiment on. Buffy turned to Giles. "Is that normal?"

"What? Oh, you mean..." He pulled out his handkerchief and started cleaning his glasses. "I have no idea, Buffy. Dawn's Power is a complete unknown to us. We have no way of knowing the full measure of it."

"I know, but... she's only been able to tap into it for a few hours, and look what she can already do! Don't get me wrong, I'm glad about it, especially now that we know Glory's back on the scene, but how can she know how to control it this well this fast?"

Giles wasn't sure how to answer her. Duncan cleared his throat. "Um, if I may..." Giles nodded.

"If I've understood everything I've been told since we got here, your sister was once an ancient, powerful, mystical energy force, right?"

"Yup."

"So, what I'm thinking is, now that she's tapped into that Power again, maybe the control just comes naturally. I mean, if this Key has been around since pretty much forever, then control would probably be automatic by now, wouldn't it?"

Giles rubbed his chin, thinking. "Yes, that could be it. Even in her first use of it at The Bronze, she had enough control to spare Angel from her blast."

"So if she has that much natural control already, with practice she'll be able to do even more, right?" Buffy asked.

"I should think so, yes."

Buffy stared off in the direction Dawn and Willow had gone. "Ya know, with her and Willow both practicing, things are apt to get _miiighty _interestin' around here."

Chapter the Fourth

Willow was trying hard not to think about what she had felt the day before. Still being connected to the Slayers, she had felt the deaths at Glory's hands. She and her fellow witches had also been able to feel when Glory killed their sisters. And Dawn had also been able to sense what was going on, and was the one to confirm that it was indeed Glorificus. Now that she had tapped into her Power, she was aware of a connection with Glory. And she could feel Glory getting closer.

So she, Willow, and Bethany from the Coven were working on a way to mask Dawn's essence from Glory. "There's gotta be a masking spell in _one _of these books," muttered Willow. She was thumbing rapidly through a thick tome.

"I know there is. I remember seeing it. Once. A while back." Bethany tossed a book to the side as she reached for another.

Dawn was sitting on the other side of the table, meditating. A green tinged aura flickered around her. "You'll find it, guys. Don't worry," she mumbled.

"Sure we will Dawnie." Willow threw an uncertain look at Bethany, who shrugged and dug back into her book. Willow glanced at Dawn. "Whatcha doin', sweetie?"

"Trying to get a read on Glory. I can tell she's getting closer, so I'm trying to see if I can tell where she is."

"Oh. Um, that's good and all, but be careful she can't backtrack to you."

Dawn smiled. "I know. Chill."

Willow turned back to her reading, muttering to herself. "'Chill' she says. Right. I'm gonna chill, Hell Goddess Bitch of the Century is probably on her way here, she says 'chill'. Uh huh. Suuurrrre. Next thing you know, I'll be talking to myself..."

"Oh, crap!" Dawn's eyes snapped open.

Willow yelped, then caught her breath. "What?"

Dawn stood up and took a deep, shuddering breath. "You're right. She knows exactly where we are. And she's on her way here."

Willow's eyes looked like they were going to bulge right out of her skull. Bethany shrank into her chair. "Oh, Goddess..."

Dawn turned and headed for the door. "I think we better go tell everybody. We've got some packing to do."

Buffy's hands had finally healed to the point Tobias felt it was safe for her to start training again, so she had asked Duncan if he'd give her a few pointers on swordfighting. She was a natural with a blade, but realised that she was an amateur compared to these Immortals.

She was using a katana for the first time, and found she preferred its balance better than the blades she usually used. But even with her speed, strength, and experience, she was losing ground to the far more experienced Immortal.

She was having a ball.

"You tend to telegraph your next move, you know." Duncan was grinning.

"Didn't even realise I knew Morse code. Yay me." She broke into a flurry of parries and thrusts, which Duncan easily blocked.

Buffy decided it was her turn to shine, and jumped over Duncan's head, twisting mid-leap and landing with her sword at his neck. He froze mid turn, and gulped visibly. "Interesting move, that."

"Yeah, isn't it?"

"What d'you call that?"

She stepped back and lowered her katana. "Improv, Slayer style."

He whipped his blade up, stopping it just short of her neck. "I'd call it lowering my guard."

"Point taken. Truce?"

He cocked his head to one side as if pondering. "Truce. Let's go get a drink, I'm parched."

They put their weapons away and left the training room.

"Buffy!"

Buffy and Duncan turned to see Dawn, Willow, and Bethany running towards them. "What's up, Dawnie?"

"Glory. Coming here." Dawn stopped in front of Buffy.

"Here?"

"Yup."

"Here, as in 'right here'?"

"Yup."

Buffy was speechless. Duncan cleared his throat. "Um, how soon?"

"Soon. She's coming fast. A few hours, maybe. I'm not sure."

Buffy's mouth was moving, but no sounds were coming out. In her mind, she was flashing back to the last time she had faced Glory.

Duncan looked at Bethany. "We'd better go get everybody together."

She nodded nervously. "Right." They headed off to round up the rest of the troops.

Willow walked over to Buffy and put her hands on the Slayers shoulders. "Buffy?" Buffy didn't respond.

Dawn reached over and gently shook her sister. "Buffy, what is it?"

When Buffy finally answered them, she spoke so softly they had to strain to hear her.

"I don't know if I can do this..."

"Do what?"

"This. Glory." She hugged herself, shivering. "Die again."

"Oh, Buffy, you're not gonna die!" Willow gathered her into a hug.

"Really? How can you be so sure? The last time we faced her, I died. I just..."

"Oh, come on." Dawn got in Buffy's face. "Yes, you died. But Glory didn't kill you. _You _killed you, you dumbass. Saving me. Because of that creepy little jerk who just had to play with his knife. You'd already beaten Glory. You _won_, Buffy." She took a step back.

"And this time, we're gonna kick her sorry ass all the way back to whatever Hell Dimension she came from. This time, it's for keeps."

Buffy and Willow were staring at Dawn, taking strength from the certainty in her eyes. Dawn shrugged and grinned. "Trust me."

"Okay."

"Kewl. Now let's go pack. I really don't wanna be here when Hell Bitch arrives."

Chapter the Fifth

An hour later, the entire group assembled in the common room to come up with an answer to the question Andrew had stumped Buffy and Giles with twenty minutes before; "So, um, where are we going? Just curious."

Buffy was standing next to Dawn. The only reason she wasn't pacing was because there wasn't enough space to pace in the crowded room. "We are _soooo_ not ready yet."

Giles was cleaning his glasses. Again. "I agree. We need another safe haven, if only for a little while. Dawn needs more time to master her Power, and we need more time to formulate a strategy. But I hesitate to go to any other Watcher safehouses. If Glory has found this one, I must assume that she has discovered the locations of others as well."

Xander was scratching under his eye patch. "Okay, right there with ya, G-Man. So where do we go from here?"

Giles fidgeted with his glasses. "Er, well, I really don't know."

Buffy stared at him. "You, Mr. Answer Guy, you don't know?" She was trying and failing to hide a grin.

Giles put his glasses back on and shot her an arch look. "Well, I've not had time to think about it, have I?"

"Rome."

As one, everybody turned to look at Adam. He cleared his throat. "We should go to Rome. At least for a few days."

Duncan leaned back in his chair, studying Adam thoughtfully. "Why Rome?"

"There are a few things there I need to pick up. If I can find them, that is."

"What kind of things?"

"Things that will help us get into that temple, that's what kind of things."

"Oh."

Kate had a far off look. "Haven't been to Rome in a while..." She was lost in her memories.

Vi was sitting next to Kate. "When was the last time you were there?"

"Oh, Eighteen Thirty-something. I'm not sure."

"Wow." Vi was still having trouble with the fact that these young looking people were hundreds of years old.

Adam smiled, then turned back to Giles. "Anyway, I need to find these things, and I know a place that should be safe enough for a few days. After that, I think we can head for Khazakstan."

Xander pulled a sour face. "The family vacation fun spot that everybody's just dying to go to."

Buffy grinned. "Thrill-a-minute, baby."

"Can't wait to go on the rides," Dawn piped up.

"Glad I packed my bikini, might have a chance to catch some rays," said Kennedy.

Willow was gazing dreamily at Kennedy. "Mmmm, you in a bikini..."

Giles caught himself staring at Kennedy and shook his head. "Er, yes. Right then. Rome it is. Let's finish packing, shall we? And don't let's forget the weapons, hmm?"

"Can't go on vacation without the weapons," Buffy said to Willow as they were leaving the room.

Willow nodded. "Nosirree, gotsta have them weapons for a proper family trip. Yup."

"And a bikini! Hafta have one of those. We should make a list for all future panic-y packing occasions. Put 'weapons and bikinis' right at the top."

"Yup. Very important, that. And the suntan lotion. Gotta protect the skin. Don't want the premature wrinkles." Their voices faded down the corridor as the room emptied out, leaving Giles and Duncan sitting there.

Duncan shook his head, smiling. "They're in good spirits, at least."

"Indeed." Giles sighed. "We're most likely doomed." With that, he stood up and went to finish packing.

Duncan laughed quietly, then got up and went to find Kate. Things were definitely going to get interesting.

Chapter the Sixth

All the luggage had been stacked in the front hallway. The sound of muted conversation could be heard amongst the group as they waited for the cars to be brought around. It had been decided to forgo the airport and make for the nearest train station, and then take the chunnel to France. It might take longer, but they hoped by splitting up that they might avoid detection.

Buffy and Giles were arranging groups, as well as trying to figure out what could be taken and what had to be left. There simply wasn't enough room in the vehicles to take everything.

Dawn was standing just outside the door, staring off into the distance. She'd been trying to damp down her Power, but was still trying to sense Glory. Strangely, the closer Glory got, the harder it was to sense her. Almost as if she was dampening down her own power.

Three cars and two large vans pulled around and stopped at the front door. Duncan hopped out of his car and made a grand gesture. "All aboard that's going aboard. The bus leaves in twenty minutes."

As Buffy and Giles started sorting groups into vehicles, Willow walked over and stood next to Dawn. "C'mon, sweetie, time to go."

"Yeah, I kn-" Dawn froze. Her eyes darted around. "Oh, crap."

She grabbed Willow's hand. "Barrier, Willow. Now!"

Willow didn't stop to ask why. She concentrated, her eyes glowing white, and a force barrier sprang up around the house.

Buffy turned to Willow. "Willow, what's going on?" Just as she finished her question, a blue and blonde blur slammed into the force barrier, setting it to shimmering.

Glory had arrived.

She slammed a fist into the barrier, testing it. "Damn, Red, you've improved. Only gonna slow me down for a while, though."

Willow sent more strength into the barrier, her hair starting to turn white. "Maybe. Maybe not. Kinda curious to find out myself."

Glory leaned into the barrier, pushing a little harder all the time. She looked at the Summers sisters and smirked. "Hiya, Slay-bitch. Hello, Dawnie. Long time no see."

"Hello, Glory. You're lookin' pretty good. Considering that the last time I saw ya, your face was all caved in and bloody." Buffy edged closer to Dawn, who was frozen in place and staring at Glory.

"Well, you know how it is. Get buried for a while, have a nice rest, it's good for the skin. You _do _know what I'm talking about..."

"I've got an idea, yeah."

Glory glanced at Giles. "And then there's the Watcher. Big, strong Watcher. The hero who suffocated poor Ben while he was laying there all battered and broken." She pushed a little harder, and Willow glowed brighter. The barrier held.

Dawn was trying to do something, anything to help Willow, but she couldn't think straight. Her proximity to the Hellgoddess had set up a buzzing in her mind, making it impossible for her to concentrate.

Willow could tell Dawn was having trouble, and she was unsure of how long she could maintain the barrier besides. Glory kept pushing harder, and Willow found she was having to dig deep to keep up. _How did she get so much stronger?_

And then she realised she could sense the Slayer that Glory had possessed. _Oh, Goddess, no wonder she's so much more powerful. We're screwed if we don't get out of here._

She sent her thoughts to Buffy, Giles, and Bethany, explaining what she had discovered. _Any ideas? I can't keep this up indefinitely._

Bethany was the first to speak up, or think up. _Teleportation spell?_

Giles perked up at that thought. _Possibly. Do you know one?_

Bethany: _Yes. But it's a low powered spell. It's only good for moving small objects._

Giles: _I think we might have enough power amongst us to juice it up a bit. Buffy, keep Glory talking. Willow, we need Dawn for this._

Willow: _Okay, I'll try. She seems awfully distracted, though._

Giles: _Just try._

Willow: _Okay. Dawn? Sweetie? We need your help. Dawn?_

To Dawn, it seemed that the buzzing in her mind picked up a new tone. She slowly realised it was Willow.

Dawn: _Hunh?_

Willow: _Dawn, honey, we need your help._

Dawn: _Help?_

Willow: _Yes, sweetie. We need to add your Power to ours._

Dawn: _Power?_

Willow: _Yes!_

Dawn: _Power. Oh, right. I can't think straight, Will. It's like a jillion bees are flying around inside my skull._

Willow concentrated a bit, slowly getting a feel for the buzzing that Dawn was distracting Dawn. _Focus, Dawnie. You can control this. It's just 'cause Glory's so close. You hafta tune it out. Like this. _Willow sent Dawn an image that reminded Dawn of a brick wall. She concentrated, and the buzzing diminished.

Dawn: _Oh, I get it. It's just like building a wall._

_Right. Hurry, Dawnie, I don't know how much longer I can hold her._

Dawn looked at Willow, could see the strain starting to show. _What do you need me to do?_

Willow: _I'm gonna link you with Giles and Bethany, they'll tell you what to do. I've gotta concentrate on the barrier._

Dawn: _Okay. Giles, what do you need? _The buzzing was fading rapidly now as she erected block after block in her mind.

Giles: _We're going to try a teleportation spell. We'll need a big infusion of power from you to make it work._

Dawn: _Okay. Tell me when._

Giles: _Right. Er,we're also going to need to drop the barrier for the spell to work._

Dawn: _Oh. Which'll give Hell Bitch over there her chance to stomp us into the ground... _Dawn looked at her sister and Glory. Buffy had walked over and was actually leaning against the barrier in front of Glory, taunting her. Glory was getting madder by the second. Buffy seemed to be enjoying herself.

Dawn glanced at Willow. _No way she'll have anything left to throw at her when she drops the barrier._

Giles: _No._

Dawn: _Guess that leaves me. _She thought for a few seconds, then slowly a grin spread across her face. _I have an idea. Say when._

Giles took a deep breath, nodded to Bethany, and thought to Willow and Dawn; _NOW!_

Willow dropped the barrier.

Buffy and Glory both fell forward, but before they even realised what had happened, Dawn had moved between them, stopping Glory with one open palm against her navel.

Dawn grinned. "Hi."

Glory looked down at Dawn's hand, then back up at Dawn. Green energy flared around Dawn's hand, focusing into the palm.

Glory opened her mouth to speak just as an enormous discharge flared against her stomach, hurling her into the air and over the cliff.

Dawn shook her hand, trying to get rid of the tingling. "Bye. Bi-yatch."

She sent her energy to Giles and Bethany. Bethany muttered a phrase in Sumerian, and the entire group, luggage, cars and all, disappeared just as Glory came speeding back up the hill.

She stood there staring at the empty space where moments before her quarry had stood.

"Well. Crap." She looked down at her now ruined blue dress. "And still another outfit ruined."

She started back towards town. _I'll get 'em. Right after I get some new clothes. Back to red, though. Never could pull off blue..._

Chapter the Seventh

In a field near a river north of Rome, there came a sound like the popping of a champagne cork, a flash of light, and suddenly three cars, two vans, and a large group of Slayers, Watchers, wicca, and Immortals appeared from the ether.

An elderly man sitting on the river bank holding a fishing pole looked back and forth between the newly arrived group and the bottle sitting beside him. He shook his head and quietly started pouring the bottle into the river.

Willow collapsed unceremoniously and started giggling. "Oh my Goddess, I thought we were toast!"

Dawn flopped down next to the exhausted witch. "Toast with strawberry jelly." She started giggling too. It was infectious. Soon, the entire group was laughing, relieved that they had faced Glory and survived.

Buffy sat down next to her sister. "Nice move back there. Where'd you come up with that from?"

Dawn shot a sheepish glance in Xander's direction and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Huh?" Buffy and Willow both leaned closer.

"From Goku, okay?"

"Go-who?"

"Goku. The Super Saiyan."

Buffy's eyebrows were saying '?' again.

Xander was smirking. "Guess all those hours we spent watching Dragon Ball Z finally paid off."

Dawn shrugged and grinned. "It was all I could do not to yell 'Kamehameha'."

Andrew piped up. "Nah, to do the Kamehameha Wave you hafta start with your wrists locked beside you like this..." He trailed off as he noticed the odd looks he was getting from some of the group. "Sorry. Guess you're either a fan or you're not."

Buffy shook her head and turned back to Dawn. "Maybe I should start watching this show."

"Ahh, yes, yet another convert to the DBZ faithful." Xander pulled Willow to her feet. "Don't mean to rain on everyone's parade, but where are we anyway?"

"North of Rome. I think..." Giles answered.

Duncan nodded. "We are. I recognise the countryside."

Kennedy walked over to stand next to Giles. "So, what next?"

"Er, well, I suppose we should find some accomodations first. And then I suppose Adam will want to go after... well whatever it is that he's going after."

Adam nodded. "Right. After we get settled in, I'd like to borrow one of the cars. And maybe a couple of your Slayers. There might be some call for brute strength to recover a couple of items."

Giles glanced at Buffy, who shrugged. "Yes, I suspect we can arrange something. Well, everybody into the cars, then. Off we go to Rome."

As they got into the car, Willow noticed that Buffy was smiling. "Why the smile, Buff?"

"Happy. I've always wanted to see Rome."

Chapter the Eighth

The next morning, Adam, Willow, Kennedy, and two other Slayers left bright and early to recover the items Adam had assured the group were necessary for the upcoming assault on the Temple of D'arrsinog'auphous. He hadn't gone into any detail, but had let on that there was more to the temple than had been dug up so far.

They had gone to the Colisseum, arriving early to sneak in before the tourists started showing up, and had spent the better part of an hour trying to find a hidden doorway. Unfortunately, Adam had managed to forget the exact location.

After about the fiftieth snarky remark, he snarked right back. "C'mon, it's only been about two _thousand _years since I've been down here. Can you remember where _you _were two thousand years ago? No, don't answer that."

Willow sighed. "C'mere, let me try sumthin'."

Adam hesitated. "Like what?"

"Oh geez, ya big chicken, I'm just gonna see if I can jog your memory. It won't hurt."

As she placed her hands on either side of his face, she smirked. "Much."

He managed to not let the fear show. Much.

Willows eyes glowed white briefly, then she stood back. "Remember any better?"

Adam stood there for a few seconds, staring off into space. "I've just recalled where I left a gold bracelet. Thirty-one hundred years ago. Wonder if it's still there..." He shook his head and marched off down the corridor. "This way."

Willow shot Kennedy a brilliant grin and followed after.

Adam stopped near a recess in the wall and tapped a seemingly random pattern against the stone. A door ground open slowly, revealing a dark stairway. Adam shot Willow a grin. "There we are. Knew I'd remember it eventually." He pulled out a flashlight and started down the steps, followed by the others.

"Great. Wonderful." Willow was grumbling as she pulled yet another cobweb out of her hair. "Buffy and Dawn are out seeing the sights with Duncan and Kate, and here I am, wondering around in yet another musty old tunnel, covered in cobwebs." She caught Kennedy's eye. "Betcha there's booby traps down there too."

"You'd win that bet," Adam tossed back over his shoulder.

"Swell. Just swell."

After they had gone down a long way - Willow stopped counting steps after two hundred fifty three - they came to a landing. Adam called a rest stop. Everybody plopped down gratefully.

Willow was watching Adam, who was lost in thought. "Don'tcha think maybe it's about time to let us know just what it is we're down here after?"

"Yes. I suppose I ought to." He sat there for a minute, staring off into his past.

"I was there when the Temple was built. We all were, we Horsemen. In fact, we were the ones that caused it to be built. All for the glory of chaos and destruction."

"Horsemen?" Kennedy asked from where she was leaning tiredly against the wall.

"Yes, as in 'The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse'."

Willow sat up. "There really was such a thing?"

"Yup. We were... well, we were pretty nasty. I've been trying to atone for the evil I did for a long time now." He sighed. "Probably a lost cause, but still..."

Willow nodded. She understood the need for atonement.

"Anyway, we found out about this prophesy concerning a Hell God that was supposed to come sometime in the future, and the cult that worshipped this Hell God. Went by the name of D'arrsinog'auphous."

He glanced sidelong at Willow. "D'arrsinog'auphous, by the way, translates as 'Glorificus' in the current vernacular." He leaned back and closed his eyes, remembering the events of long ago.

"The coming of Glorificus was supposed to herald a time of death and destruction the likes of which hadn't been seen since Illyria brought down the comet that destroyed the dinosaurs. To us, it sounded like great fun, and being immortal, we decided to plan ahead for it. We assumed leadership of the Cult of D'arrsinog'auphous and set them to building a proper temple for a Hell God. Took four hundred years. It wasn't so much built as it was carved from the living stone. It became a gathering place for evil in all its forms, human and demon alike. We spent a couple of hundred years using as our base of operations, returning there with our spoils to plan our next conquest."

He paused to collect himself. Willow and the rest were spellbound. "Who's Illyria?"

"She is, or was, one of the Old Ones. Your basic Hell God. Nastier than Glorificus, by all accounts. Had her own cult, probably still does. I seem to recall a prophesy about her being resurrected. Can't remember when it's supposed to happen, though. Seems she thought some of the nastier dinosaurs would make great minions, so she imbued them with intelligence and informed them that she was their God and that they must do her bidding."

He smiled ruefully. "Seems they didn't like that, and immediately rebelled. She got pissed and pulled down a comet on 'em. Kind of backfired, though. When she killed off the dinosaurs, she inadvertently put the mammals in ascendence, and we all know what happened from there."

Kennedy's eyes had glazed over and Willow was sitting there slackjawed. Adam grinned to himself. _Nothing like having your history rewritten._

"Anyway, as time went by and we Horsemen eventually went our separate ways, I managed to take two very important items with me. It's those that we're after. One is a scroll, the other is a key. We'll need them to gain access to the Temple without setting off the protective wards. I hid them down here a _very _long time ago, setting up wards and booby traps to keep anybody but me from recovering them. When Chronos and the other Horsemen resurfaced a few years ago, he wanted the scroll and the key quite badly. He told me that Glorificus was here, but hidden, and he wanted to return to the Temple to try and contact her. Fortunately, I was able to make him think that I had lost them long ago."

"Duncan and I killed them, and I hoped that would be the end of it. And then Duncan called me up and asked if I could give him a hand helping the Slayer with some Hell Goddess named 'Glory', and here we are."

He sighed heavily. "I sincerely hope that we can finish this off once and for all. Certainly, we have to keep Glory out of the Temple at all costs."

"Why? What's in the Temple?" Willow asked.

"A mystical convergence. A focal point of evil. It's a-"

"-Hellmouth," finished Willow and Kennedy in unison.

Adam looked at them, a surprised expression on his face. "Well, yes. You know what a Hellmouth is?"

Willow and Kennedy exchanged tired glances, sighing. "You could say that..."

Willow closed her eyes and thumped her head against the wall. _Gaia save us, here we go again..._

_To be continued_

_This took me a while, got this massive case of writers block about halfway through this part. I'm a little rusty on my Highlander timeline these days, so I'm probably screwing up left and right. _

_I, like every other one of the Buffyverse Faithful, am duly pissed at the WB for cancelling Angel. But still, well done to the cast and crew. They shouldn't have killed Wes, though. If they just had to kill someone, why couldn't it have been Lorne? Wouldn't have missed that guy one bit. Oh well. _

_Feedback, both the good and the bad, is much appreciated. _

_Later _;)


	5. What are we gonna do now? part V

Summary: Buffy and Co. go to the Temple; hellacious battle ensues. Who'da thunk it...

Crossover: Highlander

Notes: This is the last installment of this story. Maybe now the headaches will stop...

Disclaimer: It's all theirs. All of it. Drunk with power, they took it away from us. Bad People! Bad, bad, evil people!

WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOW? PART V

By screaminheathen69

Chapter the First

Buffy Summers was in love.

So was Dawn. In love with Rome. Duncan and Kate had spent the day showing them the sights. Not just the usual touristy sights, but the real Rome. By the end of the day, they both agreed that they felt comfortable here. At home. When Buffy had made a comment to Dawn about finishing school, Duncan had bragged about the schools and universities that Rome had to offer, and promised to add them to the tour the next day.

Dawn had grumbled a bit at the thought of going back to school, but was already enamored of the city to the point that she didn't grumble for long.

A rare thing, for her.

After a late supper at a little cafe that Duncan recommended, the four headed back to the hotel Adam had taken them to. Buffy had already made up her mind to come back to Rome when the battle with Glory was over. If they were still alive, anyway.

They had rented four interconnected suites that had a common sitting room. They found Willow, Giles, Kennedy, Adam and Andrew gathered around Willow's laptop. There were a few others sitting around the room, but most of the group had already crashed. Kennedy threw an offhanded wave in Buffy's direction and nudged Willow to let her know the group had arrived.

Willow glanced up. "Oh, hiya guys. Been checking messages. And hey, guess what? Apparently Glory's possessed a Slayer and done a lot of damage in LA."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Wowee, big news there. Anything a little more informative?"

Giles sighed. "Yes. She killed several Slayers and two witches at the Hyperion. Seems she'd been there for a few weeks. She also killed Teddy."

He stood and looked Buffy in the eye. "And Amanda."

Dawn collapsed into a nearby chair. "OhmiGod, not Amanda! She can't be dead!" She began to weep uncontrollably, gulping for breath. Buffy went over and hugged her sister fiercely, fighting back her own tears. They had both liked Amanda a great deal.

Duncan and Kate stood off to one side, ready to offer comfort, but not wanting to intrude. Willow was sobbing again herself, and even Kennedy was starting to choke up. Giles gave everyone a few minutes to get themselves under control, including himself, before speaking up again.

"Angel and Wesley think Glory took the knowledge of the location of Watcher safehouses from Teddy's mind, and sent a warning that Glory might be on her way. They managed to track her as far as the airport, where she boarded a flight to London. Beyond that, they don't have any further relevant information."

"Other than a list of the dead." Willow was having trouble keeping her emotions in check. Somewhere deep down, she could feel the Darkness roiling, wanting... no, _needing _revenge. She was fighting it down with everything she had. _I've come too far to slip back into the Dark now. _Giles was giving her an odd look, but turned away when he caught her looking back.

Buffy took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Send Angel a message. Tell him what happened and that we've moved, but don't tell him where. Glory might have gotten the info about the safehouses from Teddy, but he couldn't have known which one we were at. And she figured that out mighty quick like."

Giles looked up, concerned. "You think there's a leak at Wolfram & Hart?"

Buffy shrugged. "Dunno, but it sure seems like a likely spot. From now on, let's be extra careful about what we tell Angel and his people. I trust them, but I don't trust the people they're working with." She glanced around the room. "Agreed?"

Giles nodded. "Agreed." The rest of the group nodded or voiced their agreement. It might mean giving up some valuable help in the coming fight, but they'd just have to risk it.

Buffy stood and pulled Dawn to her feet. "Good. 'Cause at this point, I think sleep would definitely be of the good."

As she and Dawn started walking to their room, she caught Adam's eye. "Oh, did you kiddies get what you went for?"

"Yes, Willow and your Slayer friends were a great help."

Willow shot him a dirty look. "A little more info going in would be nice the next time." It had gotten... messy.

"Sorry," Adam said with an indifferent shrug.

Buffy smiled tiredly. I sense a story there, but it'll hafta wait till morning."

Willow gave a little wave. "No problem, Buff. Rest up, 'cause you're not gonna believe the story we've got to tell you."

Buffy nodded and led her sister into their room.

Once again, it was time to grieve for their lost.

Chapter the Second

Dawn Summers was angry.

No, make that enraged. Her grief of the night before had turned into a cold fire that refused to die. The battle with Glory had always been personal, but Glory's actions at the hyperion had escalated it to something beyond.

And now Dawn was more certain than ever that she was going to finish things with the Hellgoddess once and for all.

One way or the other.

It was now about much more than the regular old 'saving the world' thing. Now it was about vengeance. For all of them, but especially for Amanda.

Her friends could sense her rage, especially Willow. They all wanted to keep her from slipping into darkness as Willow had, but in truth, she didn't seem to be losing control. If anything, her control was getting stronger.

When Willow raised her concerns, there was an uncomfortable silence. Duncan finally cleared his throat. "Sometimes, rage can be a good thing," he said quietly.

Willow looked at him askance. "Good? How can rage be good? When I let my rage take me, I went all apocalypse-y and almost destroyed the world!"

Duncan started to smile, but stopped when he saw how serious she was. He still had trouble believing that this shy young woman had come within a hairsbreadth of destroying the world. He thought for a second. "Blind rage is _never _good. But controlled rage, that's different. It can provide a focus, a clarity that otherwise be unattainable. I know that I don't know Dawn as well as the rest of you, but I do know what I'm seeing right now. Focus and control. She's pinned her pain and rage squarely on Glory. She's calmly and rationally trying to figure out the next move. Focus and control."

He shrugged and leaned back against the doorframe. "I would so definitely _not _want to be in Glory's shoes right now."

Giles nodded in agreement. "I believe he's right. While I certainly think we need to keep a close watch on Dawn, I see no sign that she's losing control. In strict point of fact, there are others that I'm more concerned about." He was looking intently at Willow as he said the last.

"Who, me?" Willow tried to look shocked.

"Yes. You know I could sense it Willow."

Willow squirmed as the rest of the group looked at her uncertainly. "Okay, maybe just for a minute there. I was mad. And hurt. But did I go all dark and veiny? I think not. Calm, cool and collected, that's me."

"Of course you didn't. But you've got to keep it in mind, Willow. You've come so far, and accomplished so much, but the darkness will always be there, lurking just under the surface. You can't ever forget that."

Willow nodded, mumbling to herself.

Xander piped up. "So, what, you're sayin' that our resident Goddess could still go all Dark Jedi on us? 'Cause Will, if you do, it's somebody elses turn to stare you down and get zapped."

There was some laughter at that. "Don't worry, Xander. That's someone elses job now." She gave Kennedy's hand a squeeze.

Dawn walked in just then, green energy drifting off of her. "Glory's coming this way, but I don't think she knows exactly where we are yet. I'm shielding us, but I think maybe we need to sort out the next move and get outa Dodge before she gets here and trashes the place."

Giles stood up and started cleaning his glasses. "Err, right. I believe Adam had some information he wanted to relay to the rest of us."

"Um, Giles, I think I can save us a little time here." Willow stood next to him. "Everybody just relax and clear your minds. I'm gonna try and link all of us."

Fifteen minutes later, Adam had retold his story from the day before, plus a great deal more that he had since remembered, and a plan of action had been formulated.

One hour after that, the packing was done. Ten minutes later, they teleported out on the next leg of their journey.

Two hours and sixteen minutes after that, Glory arrived. She was _not _a happy camper. But she had the scent now. And what's more, she was pretty sure she knew where they were headed.

So after feeding on two maids and a bell-boy, she headed out again.

Towards Khazakstan.

Chapter the Third

They had to make the trip in hops.

Adam had remembered that there was an anti-teleportation ward around the temple. It was impossible to teleport closer than two hundred miles from the temple, so they had gone to a city where they thought they would be able to acquire some means of transport. No luck. So they hopped to another town, and then another before they were finally able to buy two large military transport trucks and enough supplies for the trip.

They were only three hundred and twenty miles from the temple as the crow flies, but in the mountainous terrain, it was closer to five hundred miles that they would have to travel.

And while the vehicles they had acquired were sturdy and reliable, they were most assuredly lacking in creature comforts. It had taken Dawn all of twenty minutes to start complaining, and it wasn't long after that that she was joined by, well, everybody. Giles had finally shouted at them all to either shut up or walk. They shut up.

Mostly.

"Are we there yet?" Dawn asked for the umpteenth time.

A chorus of irritated 'No's!' came back at her.

Willow had offered to do a simple levitation spell to help smooth out the ride, but Adam promptly put the kibosh on that idea. "This close, any magycks, no matter how minor, will be detected," he said.

"So? What happens then?" Willow was willing to risk it. She was sure she had a splinter wedged in her posterior.

"What happens then, my dear, is that the Guardians of the Temple come hunting for the magyck user, and kill the magyck user. And anyone else that happens to be nearby."

Willow settled back onto the bench, a sheepish expression creeping across her face. "Oh. Never mind, then." She turned to Buffy. "Remember that panic-y packing list we were talking about?"

"Yeah?"

"Pillows. Big, _soft _pillows. On the list ahead of the bikinis and the suntan lotion. Very important."

"Right."

Adam tried to hide his grin.

Xander grit his teeth as the truck bounced through yet another huge pothole. "I'd let ya sit on my lap, Will, but then you'd get all concussified from the bouncing your skull off the ceiling."

"Can't have a concussified Goddess," said Buffy.

"Nope. Wouldn't do at all." Dawn was stifling a giggle.

"Be all cross-eyed, zap the wrong person..." Kennedy ducked as Willow went to smack her upside the head. "Sorry, sorry..."

Willow tried to get comfortable, only to be thrown completely off the bench when the truck hit a particularly deep hole.

"_Grumble grumble _ha bloody ha _grumble _ow _grumble grumble _see how funny they think it is when _they've _got a huge splinter in their butt _grumble grumble..._"

She'd no more than settled back on the bench when they were all thrown to the floor in a heap as the truck bounced over a rock fall. Dawn pushed Vi off of her and sat up, irked.

"Are we there yet?"

Chapter the Fourth

Two nights later, they were camped near a small stream they had happened upon. The next day would be the last leg of their journey to the Temple, and it was agreed to stop early to give everyone a chance to get some rest without be bounced and jostled in the back of the trucks. It also provided an opportunity to go over the Big Plan one last time.

Kennedy had lured Willow over to the stream by offering to help her scrub those hard to reach spots, but the icy water had quickly convinced them that all they really needed was to splash some water on their faces, and back to camp they went.

Giles had sent everyone out to find firewood, and soon a fire was crackling happily away as the group huddled in close to fend off the chill of the night mountain air. He and Adam were rehashing the plan for the fifth or sixth time. Adam was speaking. "Okay, so after we find the tunnel, we go in real quiet-like, up the stairs until we come to the third landing, right?"

A chorus of tired 'yeahs' and 'rights' drifted up.

"Right. That's where we use the scroll and the key. I read the spell on the scroll, and when the barrier drops, we use the key to open the door. This way, we come in the back door without setting off the protective wards around the place. Right?"

Again, the tired 'rights' and 'yeahs'.

"Because, if those wards are activated while we're _outside_, we'll never get inside. Because the only other way we might have used would have been closed up after Amanda's ill-fated expedition."

"Oh, sure. Blame me." Amanda affected a hurt expression.

Duncan grinned. "Don't we always?"

Adam grinned as well. "Only because it usually _is _her fault."

Amanda stuck her tongue out at the two of them. "Fine. I shall simply ignore the both of you, and go to sleep."

Giles chuckled a bit as laughter quietly made its way around the fire. "Yes, er, once we're inside, we need to take out any defenses and search for whatever information they might have on hand concerning Glory. We shall also need to secure the Hellmouth."

Buffy pulled a face. "Soooo don't need _that _opening up. Haven't seen the big-many-headed-snake-beasty in four years or so, ain't in any hurry to see him again."

"And to that, let me just say 'Amen, sister'," said Xander.

Willow slugged him in the arm. "What're you talkin' about? The last time Junior made an appearance, you weren't even there. As I recall, you were gettin' all horizontal-like with Faith."

"That was before it actually got there. And it wasn't so much horizontal as it was all over the room. And I was too there. Just down in the basement, stopping a bomb from going off. Incidentally keeping said bomb from killing all of you."

Dawn and Vi were both staring at Xander. "All over the room?"

Buffy was staring daggers at Xander. "Err, umm, right. Story for another campfire. Years and years from now." Xander threw his empty water bottle at Willow, who was giggling so hard she was having trouble breathing.

Giles was cleaning his glasses and trying extremely hard to get the picture that was running laps around his brain to go away. "Yes, err, past exploits and Slayer Gymnastics aside, we don't really know what might come out of this Hellmouth if it were to open. We know that not only did the snake creature come out of the one in Sunnydale, but the Turok-Han did as well."

Duncan leaned towards Andrew. "Turok-Han?"

"Uber-vamps." He made a 'Grrr-Arrgh' face.

"Oh."

Giles went on, ignoring the exchange. "We could easily get one, or both, here. Or something entirely new. We simply have no way of knowing, so it behooves us to ensure that it remains closed."

One of the newer Slayers, a sixteen year old girl named Brittany that they had found while they were still in LA, raised her hand. "Um, what if we get there, and Glory is already there?"

Giles shuffled his feet and traded a worried look with Buffy before answering. "Then I suppose we shall have to fight. But there is no reason to suspect that she knows where we're going, or that she knows about the Temple. Dawn, have you felt anything of Glory?"

Dawn looked a bit puzzled. "No, not for the last day or so. For a while, it felt like she was kinda following behind us, then she just kinda faded away. I dunno what happened."

"Oh. Well, do let us know if you fell anything further, won't you?"

"You know it, G-Man." She gave him a thumbs up.

"Xander, you're being entirely too much of a bad influence on that girl."

Xander smiled as he gave Dawn a thumbs up. "Nahhh, she's a natural."

Giles walked over to his sleeping bag, shaking his head and muttering to himself. "Doomed. Yes. Doomed."

Buffy stood up and stretched the kinks from her stiff back. "Okay, Noelle, you and I have the first watch. Kennedy and Willow the next. Everybody get some sleep. We should be there tomorrow afternoon. And that's when the fun begins."

Willow grumbled as she and Kennedy zipped their sleeping bags together. "'Fun', she says. Always knew she had a screwed up idea of fun. Must be a Slayer thing. Is it a Slayer thing?"

Kennedy shrugged, half asleep alreadly. "Dunno. Maybe. Ask me again a coupla days from now."

Willow sighed and snuggled in close, trying to stay warm. She had been getting a funny feeling all day, like something big was about to happen. She was sure that there was something more waiting for them at the Temple than they were figuring on. _Oh, Goddess, please let Dawn and I be ready for this!_

Chapter the Fifth

Shortly after noon the next day, Adam pulled the truck he was driving to a stop and signalled Giles to do the same. They were parked in the shadows beneath a massive outcropping at the base of a steep cliff. The road weary passengers happily climbed down from the trucks and stretched the kinks from equally road weary muscles.

Dawn, being Dawn, couldn't resist.

"Are we there yet?"

Amid the groans this oft repeated question elicited, Adam answered her. "Nearly. We have to go the rest of the way on foot. Time to gear up."

The weapons and supplies were unloaded, checked, and distributed. Duncan paused in sharpening his katana as Buffy began carefully unwrapping the package she'd kept near her since they had left the keep in Scotland. "What's that?"

"It probably has some fancy name like 'Excalibur' or 'Stanley', but we just call it the Scythe. Good for slicing, dicing and making Julianned demon." She gave the gleaming weapon a few experimental twirls, making it sing and whistle through the brisk mountain air. "Somebody made it for the Slayers a long time ago, but I only found it a few months ago. Had to take it away from Caleb. Willow used it to facilitate the spell that awakened all the Slayers. It made it possible for us to beat the Uber-vamps and the First."

"Oh."

Buffy slung the Scythe across her back and started stashing an assortment of knives and stakes. "Hopefully, it'll work just as well on whatever nasties are waiting on us up there."

Duncan slipped his katana into a sheath strapped across his back. He already had two pistols and a shotgun, as well as a number of stakes and assorted other weapons secreted on his person. Everybody was going in loaded for bear.

Giles and Adam gathered the group together. Adam looked them over, smiling slightly as he listened to the banter amongst them. "Okay, this is it. Giles, Willow and I will go first. It'll have to be me that reads the scroll and turns the key. Anyone else, and the wards activate. Slayers and Immortals, split into the teams like we planned. Dawn, please cover our backsides. This will put our two greatest power dealers front and back. Remember, _no _magic unless there is no other choice. That'll bring the wards and guards down on us faster than anything. We go into the tunnel and up the stairs _quietly_. We'll have to fight sooner or later. Let's make it later. Questions? Comments?"

Near the back, Xander could be heard. "Yeah, dude; where's the bathroom?" As he'd intended, a chuckle stirred through the group.

"Third rock to your left. Anything else?"

He looked out on a sea of determined faces. He turned to Giles and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Giles looked at each of them in turn, lingering last on Buffy, Dawn, Xander and Willow. His family. As if they hadn't been through enough in their young lives. "You all know what we've come to do. Stop Glory once and for all. I truly believe that with the group we have here, we can, and _will _do exactly that. And I fully expect every one of you to make it through this. I shall be exceedingly vexed with any of you that don't. So let's go to it, shall we?"

As they started their march up the mountain, Willow fell in beside Giles. "'Exceedingly vexed'?"

"Yes. Thought it sounded better than 'mad as Hell'."

"Aww, ya big tweedy mushball ya!" She gave him a quick hug, then set about not tripping over the loose stones that seemed to be everywhere.

Giles glanced back over his shoulder at the silent group following behind. Champions all, though young, so very young. Well, except for the Immortals anyway.

"We few, we happy few..."

"We band of buggered all... "Adam chimed in.

"We're off to see the Wizard... "

Adam and Giles stared at Willow. She shrugged. "Sorry. Dunno what the rest of yours is."

Half an hour later, they came to the entrance of the tunnel, right where Adam had said it would be. Flashlights were broken out, and in they went.

And then up.

And up.

And up some more, until they finally came to the third landing and what looked for all the world like a rock wall.

Xander looked up at it from where he'd collapsed on the stairs. "So, whadda we do now? Smack it with a staff and say '_Melon_'?"

Dawn smacked him in the arm. "Don't think they spoke Elvish back then, Xand."

"Actually, there were still few who did," Adam said absently over his shoulder as he, Giles and Willow went over the scroll one last time.

"Huh?"

"You didn't think he just made that whole story up, did you? I do quite miss old Mithrandir..." He ignored the gaping mouths and bulging eyes.

"Okay, let's do this." He held the scroll up and started reciting in what Andrew had described as proto- proto Tuaric. The outline of a door slowly faded into view with a keyhole appearing last. Adam quickly inserted the key, first turning it ninety degrees to the left, then one hundred eighty degrees to the right. The great stone doorway ground open silently. More stairs could be seen leading upwards.

"Swell! More stairs!" Willow took a swig from her canteen, then squared her shoulders. "Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's up the neverending stairs we go!"

On they went.

Until finally they came to the end of the stairs and another stone door. Adam threw Willow a grin, stepped up close to it and whispered "_Melon_."

As the door began to open just as quietly as the previous one had, Xander could be heard mumbling; "Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me..."

Chapter the Sixth

The door was hidden behind a tapestry. Adam and Giles carefully snuck a look around the edge, then ducked back into the stairwell. The group was quietly making a final check of their weapons.

"Okay, it's all clear. Everybody remember your teams?" Nods all around. "Good we're here to find a way to stop Glory. Avoid contact with the enemy unless their is no other option. Dawn and Willow, you two especially need to keep it reined in. Everybody clear?" More nods.

"Really startin' to wish I'da used that third rock from the left right about now," Xander mumbled.

Several heartfelt 'me too's' could be heard. Giles grinned. "Well, I did tell you to go before we left." He turned to Adam, who was watching the corridor beyond the tapestry. "Still clear?"

"Yes."

"Well, I suppose their's nothing for it but to get on with it." They started filing through the door, splitting into two teams. Giles' team consisted of Buffy, Dawn, Amanda, Andrew, Caridad, Bethany and six other Slayers. Adam took Willow, Kennedy, Duncan, Kate, Vi, Chao-Ahn, Noelle, Brittany, four other Slayers and a young wicca named Moira. Team Librarian (Buffy and Dawn had giggled endlessly when they had insisted on the name. Giles had simply rolled his eyes and accepted it in good grace) went left while Team Methos headed off to the right.

Amanda was finding it difficult to keep her thieving instincts in check. Everywhere she looked, there was something priceless just laying about. _Maybe on the way out. I'll get Dawn to give me a hand..._

Both teams were making for the same destination, where Adam thought the ancient texts about Glorificus would most likely be located, but they were taking different routes. Just in case.

Their destination was a large room that Adam had described as a combination museum, library and trophy room. It had been in this room that a great mant of the Horsemen's spoils had been kept.

It was also directly above the Hellmouth.

Xander had complained; "Oh, c'mon, how cliched are we gonna get? Another Hellmouth under another library? Who writes these scripts, anyway?"

As Adam and his team crept up on an intersecting corridor, Chao-Ahn put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. She whispered _vampires _in her native tongue, which Adam spoke fluently. He motioned the rest of the group to a halt.

Vi stepped in close and whispered "What'd she say?"

"Vampires. Coming down the corridor." He motioned for them to find cover. Chao-Ahn, Vi and Duncan held position near the corner, weapons ready. Seven vamps walked past the intersection, talking and laughing amongst themselves. The last one paused, sniffing.

Turning, he caught a glimpse of Vi's red hair. "Intruders!" He morphed into game face and leapt for Vi, calling out to the other vamps. Duncan took its head off with one quick stroke, and before the dust had hit the floor, the other six exploded into clouds of dust from a hail of crossbow bolts.

They stood there for a few seconds, waiting and wondering if an alarm would sound. It stayed quiet. Willow let out an exaggerated "Whew!"

They moved on.

Team Librarian had run into four Dagharra demons, and had dispatched them almost as quickly. So far, everything was going quite well. So, of course Giles expected it all to go straight to Hell, and fairly soon. _Wouldn't want to break tradition now, would we?_

They reached the door to the library without meeting any further resistance. Giles laid his hand on the handle and cast an inquiring look at Buffy. At her nod, he threw the door open and Team Librarian rushed into the room at almost the same moment as Team Methos.

Buffy smiled and waved at Willow. "Toldja we'd beat you here. Pay up."

Willow snorted. "Oh right, by what, a jillionth of a second?"

"First's first. Ten bucks baby, right here!" She held out her hand palm up and wiggled her fingers. Willow rolled her eyes and dug a ten dolar bill out of her pocket.

"Nobody likes a greedy Slayer," Willow said as Buffy did an 'I've-got-money-so-now-I'm-a-happy-camper' dance.

Giles fought down a snicker and turned to Adam. "So, where do we start looking?"

A voice drifted over from the shadows in the corner. "How's about right here?"

Glory slowly stepped into the light.

Giles would later swear that his blood actually froze at the sound of her voice.

Glory smirked at the stunned group standing before her.

"Didja miss me?"

Chapter the Seventh

The Scythe appeared in Buffy's hands as if by magic as she placed herself between Dawn and Glory. The rest of the group quickly spread out and surrounded Glory. She took it all in with a bemused expression.

She made one full turn, checking out the competition, stopping when she got back around to Buffy. "Oh, puh-leez. This is the best you could come up with?"

Buffy smirked. "They _are _the best."

Dawn stood next to her sister defiantly. "More'n we need to take down a skanky-ass biyatch like you."

Glory spared Dawn a glance. "Little sis is all growed up, huh Slayer?"

"Yup. Kinda lookin' forward to her goin' all Kamehameha on your butt, too."

"Kamehameha?" Glory smirk faded into a puzzled frown.

"Yup."

Andrew edged forward. "Yeah, you see, it's when..." He paused, seeing several dark stares coming in his direction. "Never mind."

Glory laughed as Buffy rolled her eyes. "Still findin' all the good help, I see."

"Said they were the best. Didn't say what they were the best _at_," Buffy said defensively.

"Well, he's obviously taken Patch's place as the team nerd."

Xander started to take offense at being called 'Patch', then thought better of it.

"Every team has to have at least one," Buffy stated matter-of-factly.

While this exchange was going on, Willow had reopened what Xander had named 'The Wiccan Mind Meld' with the rest of the Champions. She could sense something building up, but couldn't tell what or where.

Willow: _Giles, something's about to happen._

Giles: _Yes._

Willow: _I'm thinkin' it's about time to start worrying._

Giles: _Yes._

Willow: _Is yes all you're gonna say?_

Giles: _No._

Willow: _Grrrrr!_

Duncan: _She's stalling._

Amanda: _Gee, ya think?_

Giles: _Of course she's stalling. But why?_

Adam: _I'd imagine to give whatever it is that Willow is sensing time to build up._

Willow: _Well, duh!_

Dawn: _Willow?_

Willow: _Yeah?_

Dawn: _Why am I suddenly flashing back on that whole 'from beneath you it devours' thing?_

Willow's eyes grew big as saucers as she stared down at the floor. She could feel the Hellmouth beneath them. She closed her eyes and a vision of huge teeth dripping with blood came to her.

Suddenly, the room was bathed in white light as Willow floated up, gathering all the loose energy she could find. "Buffy, she's stalling! Somebody's trying to open the Hellmouth!"

Buffy jerked around, stunned. It almost cost her. Glory saw an opening and lunged for the distracted Slayer, only to be met by a wall a blazing green energy, followed closely by Dawn's fist. Glory sailed into, and through, the wall.

"Go take care of it! I've got her!" She shot off after Glory. Buffy stood there, vascillating between going after her sister and dealing with the Hellmouth. The decision was made for her as the floor exploded up and out, throwing everyone in the room to the floor.

A horde of Turok-Han issued forth from the Hellmouth, followed closely by what looked like the same many headed snake beasty they'd fought twice back in Sunnydale.

Buffy threw Giles a grin. "Aww, look. Junior's all growed up!" She waded into the Uber-vamps, the Scythe singing and whistling through the air. Willow started chanting a closing spell while trying to barricade Junior.

Slayers and Immortals fought back to back, wreaking a terrible toll on the Uber-vamps. Duncan caught Xander's eye. "So these are the Uber-vamps, huh?"

"Yeah. Fun, ain't they?" He was swinging a broad bladed fighting axe as fast as he could.

Duncan ran an Uber-vamp through as Kate took it's head off. "Fun, not so much the word I'm lookin' for..."

Willow finally had to concentrate fully on Junior, thrusting it back down into the gaping Hellmouth. _Goddess, it still has that awful scream! _She then turned her full energy to closing the seal. It was similar to the Seal of Danzalthar, but not exactly. And she didn't really have the time to find a translation of whatever writing was on the damn thing.

So she called on Gaia, and on all the light she could find, trying to close the seal with brute force.

Didn't seem to be working, though. And Junior was trying to scrabble back out. _Geez._

And then, just to make things more interesting, Glory's minions and the rest of the demon population of the temple came pouring into the room.

Buffy backflipped to get away from the approaching demons, landing near Giles. They leaned on each other, trying to catch their breath. Buffy looked at the hole in the wall where Dawn had chased after Glory. _Wonder how she's doing. Sure could use another dose of that demon-zapper power of hers. _She turned to Giles as a thought occurred to her.

"What day is it?"

"Err... Tuesday, I believe."

"Shoulda known."

"Should've known what?"

"Tuesdays. Everything _always _goes to Hell on Tuesdays. I _hate _Tuesdays. Oughta be banned..."

Giles chuckled. "It does seem that way at times, doesn't it?"

Buffy nodded, then straightened. "Caught your breath?"

"Yes. For now."

"Off we go, then."

Back into the fray they went.

Chapter the Eighth

Dawn Summers, the ancient, mystical Key made human, was wailing on the Hellgoddess Glorificus. Rather enjoying it, too.

She had chased Glory outside, hitting her with another energy burst before she could get back on her feet. She had gone after her furiously, raining blow after blow on the stunned Beast. _That's for _Mom! _That's for _Tara! _That's for _Spike! _That's for _Amanda!

She was somewhat surprised when Glory grabbed her fist mid-swing. Even more surprised when Glory landed a roundhouse right that sent her flying up the side of the mountain.

Dawn picked herself up, clutching her midriff. "Crap. That _hurt._" She could see Glory running up the mountain after her, fury written on her shadowed face.

Dawn braced herself, reached somewhere deep down inside, and hurled a massive blast of energy down the mountain at Glory.

Glory batted it aside as one might brush off a fly.

Dawn did her best impression of a gaffed fish. _Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap..._

Twenty feet down the hillside, Glory stopped and smirked. "Didn't see that comin', did you?"

Dawn just shook her head, jaw still agape.

"Good. Try this." Glory thrust her arms out, and lightning leaped from her hands, slamming into Dawn. Dawn screamed as the current tore through her. She'd never thought that anything could hurt this bad.

Dawn shook off her shock, throwing her hands up to fend off the lightning. _How the Hell is she doing that oh crap another one owowow Willow I need you!_

Dawn rolled behind a boulder, trying to buy some time. Through the shaky Wiccan Mind Meld, she could tell that her friends more than had their hands full. _Wonderful. I'm on my own. What a great idea _this _was. _Lightning surged through the ground around her, sending currents of pain coursing through her body. She fought it down, drew on the well deep inside, and threw out two balls of shimmering energy. She shut her eyes and concentrated, trying to keep track of them as they went on diverging courses, sending them ducking behind cover, ignoring the lightning bolts that Glory threw at them as she tried to block the attack.

Glory caught one ball with a burst, holding it quivering twenty feet away from her. She missed the second. It slammed into her left side, knocking her sideways and disrupting her concentration. The energy ball she had been holding at bay surged forward and hit her head on, throwing her back down the mountain.

Dawn came out from behind her boulder, smirking. _Hafta tell Andrew that that seeker bomb idea of his actually worked. Now, where'd she go? Oh!_

She had to duck as a gargantuan boulder nearly took her head off.

Dawn took to the sky as a hail of rocks, boulders, and the occasional tree came flying at her. She let loose with two more seekers, then had to concentrate on not getting pulverised. Just as the seeker bombs reached her, Glory cut loose with a sheet of lightning, knocking Dawn for a loop even as Glory herself was blown even further down the mountain.

Dawn caught herself, grimacing from the pain, and then _shifted._ Suddenly, she was standing right behind Glory.

"Hi there!" She let go a tremendous roundhouse right, channeling all her energy into the point of impact. There was an explosion of light as Glory was driven down into the living rock of the mountain. Dawn staggered over and leaned against a tree, gasping for breath. The power she had used up in the shift followed so closely by what she'd put into that punch had left her drained.

Dawn frowned as the ground began to tremble. _Here we go... _She pushed away from the tree, planting her feet firmly as she began channeling her Power.

A few seconds later, Glory burst out of the ground only to be met by Dawn's energy bolts, sending her reeling.

Dawn changed tactics, using her Power to restrain Glory, pushing her down to her knees. Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"How're you doing it?"

"Doing what?"

"The whole 'lightning' thing. Last time I checked, you weren't the Goddess of Zappity. How're you doing it?"

Glory smirked. "Got here two days ago. Had some time to kill. Found some interesting stuff in that temple. They've been preparing for me for over three thousand years after all. So I learned some new tricks. Had to even things out, couldn't let you have all the fun."

"I think I've got a slightly different idea of fun than you do."

"Aw, c'mon Dawnie. You really gonna try to tell me that you weren't enjoying beating me to a pulp earlier? 'Cause, I'm pretty sure I saw a smile back there..."

"You've got it coming! After everything you've done, all the pain, all the death..." Dawn braced herself, digging ever deeper, finding reserves she hadn't dreamed she had.

"It's done. And I'm the one that ends it." She drew back, then let loose with her most powerful blast yet.

Half a million cubic tons of mountainside were instantly vaporised, shaking the mountain right down to its roots. on the other side of the world, seismometers registered a 9.6 earthquake. The combatants inside the temple suddenly found themselves not only having to dodge the enemy, but also the great chunks of stone and masonry that fell from the walls and ceiling.

Floating a thousand feet above the fresh crater, Dawn waited impatiently for the smoke and dust to clear. She couldn't sense Glory any more, but wanted proof that the hated Hellgoddess was well and truly dead. Finally, not being able to see any sign of her, Dawn made her way back to the temple, exhausted beyond words.

_Thank God, she's finally gone..._

Chapter the Ninth

Inside the temple, both sides were regrouping after the quake.

Adam was kneeling beside Noelle's body, while Duncan tried to console a weeping Buffy. Adam gently closed the young Slayer's eyes and whispered quietly over her; "To thee no star be dark, both Heaven and Earth, friend thee forever." Sighing, he gathered up his sword and stood up.

Buffy touched his arm. "That was beautiful."

"Not beautiful enough. Not for one so young and full of life." He turned his tired eyes to the demons. "I've grown tired of death. What say we finish this, hmm?"

"Absolutely." Buffy stretched her tired, aching muscles and tightened her grip on the Scythe.

Duncan and Kate shared a brief look that spoke volumes, then turned to face the horde that awaited them. "Definitely."

Xander helped Giles, who was favoring a leg wound, hobble over. "Sounds vaguely plan-like to me."

The exhausted group braced themselves for one final fight. They had wittled down the odds considerably, but the numbers were definitely not in their favor. And they were down by several warriors with the loss of Noelle, Moira, and three other Slayers. Amanda was laying off to one side, pierced through the heart as she fought to protect Willow. She would revive, of course, but not until somebody pulled out the sword that still ran through her. Willow still had her hands full with Junior, as well as an army of demons trapped behind it, all wanting nothing more than to get out of the Hellmouth to maim, torture and kill.

A hulking Ammunak demon shouted something that apparently translated as 'attack', and the horde of demons surged forward. Buffy took up a fighting stance and grit her teeth. "Here we go..."

Just as the lead demon was about to swing its axe, there came a brilliant flare of green light, and suddenly the only thing attacking them was a cloud of dust. Everyone stood there bug-eyed for a second, and then the cheering broke out.

Buffy saw Dawn standing at the Glory-shaped hole in the wall. Dawn let her hand fall to her side, threw her sister an exhausted grin, and then collapsed into a heap.

"Dawn!" Buffy ran over to her sister, more frightened now than she'd been through the whole fight. She scooped Dawn up. "Dawnie, are you okay? Honey, Dawn, answer me!"

"Hey, tired here, not deaf."

"Oh, geez, you scared the crap outa me!"

"Was kinda scared myself for a while there."

"Glory?"

"Toast. The jam _on _the toast."

"Good." Buffy caught sight of Willow, still holding back the nasties in the Hellmouth. "Um, Dawn, I know you're tired and all, but Willow could really use a hand over there. Hellmouth and all that."

Dawn opened one eye and stared balefully at Willow. "Oh, man, I just wanna sleep for a week." She struggled to get to her feet. "Get me over there."

Buffy wrapped one arm around Dawn and started for Willow, gathering up Bethany as they went. _More Wicca, more better_, she thought.

Dawn concentrated and managed to find the thread of the Wiccan Mind Meld. _What do you need us to do, Willow?_

_Can you hold them back while Bethany 'n me try to figure out a spell to close this damn thing?_

Dawn glanced down into the gaping maw of the Hellmouth. _Why hold 'em back. Let them go._

_LET THEM GO? ARE YOU FREAKING NUTS?_

_Maybe. Trust me._

_Fine, fine. But if we wind up being Junior's midday snack, I'm telling. _Willow relaxed and let the barrier collapse. The confused demons hesitated momentarily, then surged up the shaft behind Junior.

Dawn floated up directly over the Hellmouth, eyes closed, green energy coruscating off of her. "Bye bye..."

She loosed another Demon Duster blast directly down into the Hellmouth, vaporising Junior along with all the demons that were following it. The energy surrounding Dawn faded, and she would have fallen into the Hellmouth but for Willow catching her and levitating her to one side.

"You okay sweetie?" Willow asked, concern filling her voice.

"Nope. Ask me again when I wake up from my nap. In a coupla weeks."

"Deal. It's my turn now, anyway." Willow let Buffy take Dawn, then turned to Bethany, Andrew and Adam. "Let's figure out how to close this."

Andrew knelt down next to the open seal. "I think I recognise this. Here's how to open it..."

"Not so much worried about that right now, Andrew." Willow's voice dripped sarcasm.

"Right. Sorry." He shifted around a little further. "Oh, here we go. Ummm, let's see..."

He knelt there for five long minutes, occasionally _hmmmmm_ing.

"Okay, I think I've got it. If I've translated his right, which I'm, like, ninety-five percent sure, okay, ninety percent, but I think it says"

Dawn sensed it a split second before it happened. She sat bolt upright. _Willow! Shield, NOW!_

Purplish-blue lightning played across the room and everyone in it, rendering them unconscious in seconds. All save for Dawn and Willow.

Dawn shivered at the sound of a voice she'd once again hoped she'd heard the last of.

Glory stood in the north entrance. She did _not _look at all happy.

"Hi there kiddies. Miss me?"

Chapter the Tenth

Glory looked like something the ocelot dragged in. Her expensive red dress was in tatters, her hair and skin were singed and covered in dirt and mud, and she was holding one of her shoes. Her left shoe. The right one was gone. Electricity crackled around her hands and played up and down her arms.

"Look at what you did to my _dress_!"

Dawn couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. It was just too funny.

The dark cloud that was Glory's face got even darker.

"Laugh all you want kid. I'm gonna bleed you sloooow, so very slow. Give all those Hell dimensions lotsa extra time to bleed into this one. And then there won't be anyone laughing ever again. Just beautiful, wonderful, lovely agonising pain!"

Dawn struggled to her feet, trying to find the power she knew she was going to need very soon. "Don't think so. Don't think you're gonna be bleeding me or anybody else ever again."

Glory snorted. "Pfft! Look atcha. You can barely stand. No, sweetie, I think you're pretty much done. You did good, and I'm duly impressed, but it's over."

Dawn stalled for time. She knew the power was there, she just couldn't find it. It was somewhere down... deep. Buried. "Just gettin' started, Skank-Girl. Besides, me Good-Guy, you Bad-Guy. Don't you ever watch movies or TV?"

"This is reality, Dawnie. Nobody sitting comfy in his corner office writing the big season finale here. You and that Slayer bitch took me down once, but not this time." Glory smiled sweetly. "My turn now." Glory was winding up for a full-on rant. Dawn got Willow's attention through the Wiccan Mind Meld.

Dawn: _Get ready, Willow. I think we're only gonna get one shot at this._

Willow: _At what?_

Dawn: _Umm... Dunno. Any ideas?_

Willow: _Ideas? You want ideas? NOW? Oh, sure, I'll just pull one offa my 'Top Ten Ways to Defeat a Hellgoddess' list. Swear I have that darn thing around here somewhere..._

Dawn: _Will?_

Willow: _...after all, I vanquish two Hellgoddess' before breakfast everyday..._

Dawn: _Willow?_

Willow: _...Idea-Girl, that's me..._

Dawn: _WILLOW!_

Willow: _Eep! Um, yeah?_

Dawn: _Think you can stop her lightning?_

Willow: _Lightning? Is that what that was? And when did she get lightning powers? Not fair!_

Dawn: _Yeeessss... Lightning, electric megawatt deathray, whatever. Can you stop it?_

Willow: _Dunno. I'll try. Kinda runnin' on fumes over here._

Dawn: _Me too. Get ready._

Willow: _Oh, I'm ready. Ready-Gal, that's me._

Dawn: _Thought you were Idea-Girl._

Willow: _Shuddup, you._

Glory was still ranting, the smell of ozone growing thick as the electrical discharges grew in strength. Willow suddenly noticed the silver wristlets Glory was wearing. The silver wristlets from which the lightning seemed to be emanating...

Willow: _Oh! The bracelets! Dawn, the bracelets!_

Dawn: _Huh? Ooohhh..._

Willow concentrated on the wristlets. _Think I just got an idea, Dawnie..._

Dawn: _'Bout damn time._

Willow: _Hush._

Willow focussed on the wristlets, calling Bethany's teleportation to her mind. _If I can get rid of those, then all we'll have to deal with will be her Slayer-enhanced Hellgoddess-y strength._

Dawn: _And this is _good _news?_

Willow: _Well... yes. I think._

Dawn: _Oooo, I just love a self assured witch. Whadda you need me to do?_

Willow: _Keep her distracted. I'm gonna try to teleport the bracelets to me._

Dawn: _Okey-dokey. Beam 'em up, Scotty._

Willow: _I can't believe you just went there. _

Dawn: _Me neither. Go for it._

Dawn tuned back in to Glory, who hadn't stopped ranting yet. _Man, she really gets going, doesn't she? Okay, let's try this... _She cut loose with two seeker bombs, then tucked and rolled to her left letting loose two more as she moved. Glory's jaw dropped in momentary surprise, then she was moving too. Glory let go with the lightning, catching three of Dawn's seekers before getting slammed by the fourth. Dawn popped up from behind a pile of rubble and caught Glory with a solid stream of green energy. Glory started pushing against the force of the beam, slowly edging her way closer to Dawn.

Dawn: _Today would be nice, Willow!_

Willow didn't answer. She was too busy trying to make the teleportation spell work. All the random mystical and electrical energy that Glory and Dawn were throwing off was making it difficult to focus the magyck. A white glow began to surround the wristlets as the exhausted wicca finally found her focus.

Glory hesitated when she felt a strange tingling in her wrists. She glanced down, her eyes widening at the sight of the wristlets disappearing. She looked up at Willow, enraged. "Oh, no you don't, Glinda!" She pulled out the atheme she'd kept stashed and threw it at Willow. Dawn dropped her attack and _shifted _herself to intercept the knife. She tried to blast it, but missed, the atheme burying itself in her left shoulder.

Dawn fell back, stunned, Willow catching her before she could strike the floor. Dawn pulled the atheme out of her shoulder, causing the blood to flow freely. As Willow tried to staunch the flow, Glory started laughing. You know, _that _kind of laugh. One of those nasty, evil, slightly insane laughs like every evil scientist type in every bad horror movie ever made laughed like.

"Told you I'd bleed ya, Dawnie. And by the way, thanks."

"For what?" Dawn groaned out through clenched teeth.

"For coming back here, sweetie. This room, don'tcha know, was built right over the Hellmouth for a reason."

Their seemed to be an electric charge to the air. From behind Willow and Dawn, there came a sound both of them had hoped never to hear again.

The sound of a portal opening.

"Ya see, this room, it's a focal point. It focusses the power of the Hellmouth. Makes for a really _big _portal."

Willow and Dawn looked back over their shoulders as a wind whipped up, stirring dust and stinging their eyes. A huge, glowing, writhing portal was forming directly over the still open Hellmouth.

Glory was beaming. She spread her arms and threw her head back, laughing maniacally. "My turn!"

Chapter the Eleventh

_What's with all the racket? _Buffy was slowly returning to consciousness. It was kind of like waking up after not getting anywhere near enough sleep. After an all night bender. She cracked open one eye. A dragon flew in and out of her line of sight. _Ho-kay, I'm awake now!_

She sat up. The first thing she saw was the portal. _Oh, no._ She reached over and shook Giles, who was just beginning to stir.

"Mmmmwhat, don' wanna wake up."

"Giles," she hissed. "Wake. Up. Now!"

He mumbled something, then sat bolt upright as everything came crashing back to him. "What? Where? Who? Oh, dear..."

"Oh dear is right. C'mon. We need to get everybody up and moving." She struggled to her feet, then pulled Giles up. She grabbed the Scythe as they stumbled their way towards Kennedy and Adam, who were just waking up themselves.

Kennedy took in the portal with bleary eyes. "So, this is bad, right?"

Buffy pulled Kennedy to her feet. "Oooh, yeah. All kindsa bad. Michael Jackson Bad."

"Figures."

Adam was casting about, looking for his sword. "More bad than you know. This hall was designed to focus the power of the Hellmouth. If we can't get that portal closed in the next few minutes, it'll become self-sustaining."

Buffy and Kennedy's eyes glazed over. Giles' mouth kept opening and closing, but no sounds were coming out. Buffy found her voice first. "Self-sustaining?"

"Yes. And then we'll never get it closed. Dimensions will overlap, running over and into each other. Forever."

Vi had stumbled over and joined them. "Whose bloody good idea was _that_?"

"Err, well, mine actually," Adam said sheepishly.

That earned him a great many dirty looks. Adam glared right back. "What? I _was_ evil at the time. Seemed like fun."

"Just gotta love those evil geniuses," Xander said as he joined them. "Buff, over there, other side of the portal."

Buffy squinted against the glare. She could just make out her sister and Willow.

And Glory.

"Crap. Hoped she was dead." She paused, uncertain. "Anybody got any ideas? Fresh out, myself."

Adam walked over and stood next to her. "Yes. We have to get Glorificus directly between the portal and the Hellmouth. Then we have to destroy her. Completely."

"Oh, well, that's just a walk in the park, isn't it? Are you kidding me? How do we destroy a _God_?"

Adam closed his eyes, drawing on an ancient memory long forgotten. "'_...For if The Key has not learned control of It's Power, then Dawn shall become Dusk, and Twilight shall forever fall on all The World. But if The Key has learned control, and if The Key and The White Witch can enjoin their Powers as One to hold The Beast at the Midpoint between The Portal and The Hellmouth and destroy The Beast, then The World shall be safe once again_.'"

Buffy shot a glance at Giles. "Guess there was a little more to that prophecy, huh?"

"Apparently."

She smacked Adam in the arm. "And you couldn't have mentioned that earlier?"

"Only just came back to me, actually."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Ho-kay. Bethany, you here?"

"Yes, over here." She waved from where she was hiding behind a pile of fallen masonry.

"Can you still do that 'mind-meld' thing?"

"Umm, I think so."

"Okay, we need to talk to Willow and Dawn."

Bethany concentrated, and soon Buffy could hear the buzz of everyones thoughts in her mind. _Willow, Dawn, can you hear me?_

_Yes._

_Okay Adam, you've got the floor._

Adam repeated what he'd just told the others. There was a moment of silence. Glory continued basking in the glow of the still expanding portal, paying no mind to the now revived group of Champions.

Dawn: _Enjoin our powers? How do we enjoin our powers?_

Adam: _Dunno. That's all the prophecy said._

Dawn: _Swell. Juusssst swell. Vague much? Once, just once, it'd be nice if a prophecy would make with the details. 'Insert Power A into Slot B'..._

Willow: _Pfft. Right, 'cause that'll actually ever happen..._

Giles: _I know it's vague, but it's all we've got. Willow, I suggest you try to link directly with Dawn. I believe the prophecy means for the two of you to merge your powers. Separately, their not enough._

Willow: _We'll give it a shot._

Willow placed her palms against Dawn's temples. "Look straight into my eyes, Dawnie. Focus on my eyes. Be one with me, Dawnie. Be with me..." Dawn's eyes slowly lost focus, until she seemed to be looking through Willow.

"Be with me..."

Suddenly, Dawn found herself in Willow's mind, living her life, sharing all her joys and pains. Felt what it had been like for the redhead to love Xander so much, but never be thought of as more than a friend, a sister. Felt the giddiness when she and Oz started dating, and the pain when he left. The indescribable joy that had been Tara. The agony of Jenny Calendar's death, and the deaths of Jesse, and Joyce, and so many others. And especially the death of Tara. Understood the depths of despair that had led her down the dark path she had taken, nearly destroying the world. The giddy, nervous realisation that she might just be falling in love with Kennedy. Felt the love that she had for these people, these Champions that had accepted her as one of their own, taking her into their company, forgiving her her mistakes, loving her for just being Willow. The pride and joy she felt living and fighting at the side of Champions.

And Willow experienced the being that was Dawn Summers. Everything that had happened over the last few years. Dawn's fear and joy when she thought that she might be a Potential, and her disappointment when she found out that she wasn't. Her insecurity that had led to her shoplifting and acting out, trying to get attention. Her shame when she realised that she wasn't being ignored because she wasn't loved, but because everyone she cared about was constantly kept busy trying to save the world. The pain of an absentee father. The agony of losing her mother. The agony of having to stand back and watch her sister jump into that portal to save her. To save the world. How good it had felt when Xander had told her how extraordinary she really was. The life before all that, the life the monks had made up for her, that she now knew to be a fabrication. And then, somewhere beneath all that...

An eternity of nothingness. The unending, never changing, every day just the same as the last Godawful boring day limbo of being a ball of mystical energy, named by some 'The Key'.

Willow: _Sheesh, _that_ was boring._

Dawn: _Tell me about it. If I ever run into one of those monks again, I'm gonna give him a big ol' sloppy kiss._

Willow: _I think I know what we have to do._

Dawn: _Me too. Ready?_

Willow: _As I'll ever be._

Dawn: _Our turn now..._

Willow took Dawn's right hand in her left. They both started to glow, Dawn green, Willow white. The auras surrounding them began to run together, surging, white and green light merging, becoming something else, something more, a light that the Champions present would never be able to describe.

Glory finally took notice. "Huh? Whatcha doin', Dawnie? You two don't actually think you can stop me now, do you?"

"YES!" They answered her as one, in a voice that was theirs, yet not theirs. It reverberated through the room, the very sound of it making the stone tremble. Even Glory was taken aback. It was like hearing the Voice of God.

She quickly returned to her usual cocky self. "Well, bring it on then."

"OKAY." Suddenly, Willow and Dawn were behind her, still hand in hand. Before the stunned Hellgoddess could turn they hit her with an explosive burst of energy, thrusting her between the portal and the Hellmouth, then holding her there.

"YOU GUYS MIGHT WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE," they said, still in that same God-like voice.

The rest of the group hurriedly made for the exits, but Buffy, Giles, Kennedy, Xander, Adam and Kate stopped short of the door. They had to see what happened next.

Glory was writhing around, trying desperately to free herself and screaming at Dawn and Willow. "No! You can't do this! It's _my _turn! My time to rule! I. Am. A _GOD_!"

"TIME FOR YOU TO BE A DEAD GOD." They stretched forth their free hands. A ravening bolt of brilliant energy burst forth, striking Glory with unfathomable force. Glory screamed and fought even harder to escape their grasp. Willow and Dawn pushed harder, imbuing the beam with more and more Power, digging into depths neither of them had even dreamed exsisted. Glory began to shimmer, looking like a picture going slowly out of focus as she began to discorporate.

"No! You can't do this! There's no way you monkeys can beat down a God!"

With one last horrific scream, Glory imploded in a blaze of light that temporarily blinded all those present. And then she was gone. The portal closed as the seal over the Hellmouth slammed shut. Dawn and Willow floated there, still holding hands, still glowing that indescribable color.

They said a few words in latin, and there was a flare of light on the seal as it welded itself shut.

"IT IS DONE." With that final, ground shaking pronouncement, Dawn let go of Willow's hand. The glow immediately faded away as both women collapsed.

Buffy and the rest rushed over to them. Buffy sat down and pulled Dawn into her lap, hugging her fiercely. Xander wadded up his jacket and placed it gently under Willow's head.

Dawn opened one eye and looked at her sister. "Did it work?"

"Yes! Oh, yes, that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

"Good. Sleepy now. Wake me up in a couple of weeks..."

Chapter the Twelfth

Willow and Dawn slept for three days. Like the proverbial logs. Logs that snored.

Four days later, they were getting ready to leave, loading up the trucks. They'd found some relatively undamaged rooms at the far end of the temple, and had decided to rest up before heading home. They were going to have to drive back, as the two with the power to teleport the entire group announced that they were pretty much done with the heavy power usage for a while.

Amanda didn't mind all that much. It gave her time to ransack the place.

Duncan kept her from taking everything, dividing up the treasures amongst everyone, keeping the largest amount of wealth aside to invest for Giles to use in rebuilding the Watchers Council and caring for the Slayers.

Adam had helped to find several hidden rooms, some filled with treasures, others filled with all manner of magyckal and mystical goodies. Giles was like a giddy schoolboy when he found a huge cache of ancient texts. Buffy had rolled her eyes. "You can take the Watcher out of the library..."

As Duncan directed the loading of the trucks, Adam was staring back up the side of the mountain. Buffy walked over and stood next to him. "Dollar for your thoughts."

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. Do you really think the seal can never be reopened? And I thought it was a penny."

Buffy shrugged. "Inflation. It's a bitch. I asked Willow about the seal. She said the spell they worked on it should hold up against just about anything. It'd take some pretty major mojo to ever open it up again."

"But it could be opened, if someone with enough power came along?"

"Maybe. I'm a little worried about that, to tell ya the truth. Got an idea?"

"Bury it. Deep. It would still be there, of course, but harder to get at."

"Sounds good, but I'm fresh out of explosives."

They both ducked as four balls of green energy shot past their heads and up the mountainside.

"Who needs dynamite when you've got Key-Girl?" Dawn said with a smirk. High overhead, their came the sound of four explosions followed by the sound of falling rock as the Temple of D'arrsinog'auphous caved in, burying the seal beneath thousands of tons of stone.

Adam and Buffy turned to Dawn. She smiled and shrugged. "How's about we all go home now?"

Laughing, they climbed into the trucks and started the long journey back to civilisation. Buffy knew that they'd all be going off in different directions soon, but for now, they were together.

These Champions. Her family.

And they'd saved the world.

Again.

_Never the End_

Author's note:

It took me almost a year to write this story the first time around. It was fun to come back to it and fix some of my screw ups.The original postings of this story can still be seen at the Buffy Fiction Archive. I finished this right around the finale of 'Angel'. As I was finishing this story, I had already started a new one that picks up at the end of 'Not fade away' and continues this storyline called 'Did somebody say something about not fading away?'. It's still a WIP. I've been told it starts a little slow, and I have to agree, as my muse and I seemed to have had a spat, but I feel it's getting better as I go.

Yes, I was definitely channeling Dragonball Z when I wrote the fights between Glory and Dawn, but what the Hell, my son and I are huge fans. Goku rules!

Thanks to all of you that sent me feedback, it was very much appreciated.

And to all you fanfic authors out there who've written so many great stories; I blame you for everything. Now I've got the bug, and it ain't goin' away. Oh well. Keep it up! lol

As ever, All Hail the Goddess Willow!

later :-) screaminheathen69

_'To thee no star be dark'_


End file.
